Botschaften
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Ein missgelaunter Snape in Hogwarts, ein geheimnisvolles altes Buch und Hermione in einem Antiquariat in Hogsmeade spielen die Hauptrollen in dieser Geschichte. *ABGESCHLOSSEN*
1. Der Tränkemeister

_Ich wünsche euch ein gutes und gesundes Jahr 2009!_

_Beginnen möchte ich das Jahr mit einer neuen Geschichte, in der ich nicht widerstehen konnte, mich auch mal an den typisch missgelaunten Snape in Hogwarts zu wagen. Aber auch die Buchbranche wird - wie in der vorigen Geschichte - wieder eine wichtige Rolle spielen :-)_

_Da Hogwarts jedoch schon ausgiebigst von ambitionierten Schreiberlingen erforscht wurde und in mancherlei Hinsicht wenig Gestaltungsspielraum für Neues lässt, bitte ich euch um Nachsicht, falls doch einmal Situationen ungewollt denen anderer Geschichten ähneln. _

_Die Handlung beginnt knapp 10 Jahre nach dem Krieg. Sie ist mit den Büchern bis auf leichte Abweichungen kompatibel. _

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling und mit dem Schreiben sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude an der Geschichte! Liebe Grüße von Tiziana_

**Kapitel 1 - Der Tränkemeister**

Die wärmenden Strahlen der Morgensonne tanzten auf der glatten Oberfläche des Sees und wurden von den Scheiben des Schlosses und von den Dächern reflektiert. Überall drangen sie hindurch und tauchten Hogwarts in ein klares, kühles Licht. Nur bis zu einem Ort schafften sie es nicht, der unterhalb der Erde verborgen war – in die Kerkergewölbe.

In einem dieser Räume schritt der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts auf und ab, messerscharfe Blicke nach links und rechts verteilend. Severus Snape befand sich an diesem Montagmorgen in besonders schlechter Stimmung. Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts waren erst wenige Monate vergangen und jeden Tag verfluchte er seither den Moment, in dem er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Leises Gemurmel ertönte aus den hinteren Reihen.

„Ruhe!" Seine Stimme war leise und hob sich am Wortende leicht. Doch jeder wusste, dass dieser betont ruhige Tonfall, in dem dennoch eine leichte Ungeduld vibrierte, Gefahr signalisierte. Nicht, dass irgendjemand riskiert hätte, diesen Klang vorsätzlich zu provozieren. Aber seine Toleranzschwelle war grundsätzlich niedrig und seine Reaktionen erfolgten unmittelbar und gnadenlos. Punkteabzug und Nachsitzen gehörten zur Tagesordnung und es gab kaum jemanden, der dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen noch nicht gehabt hatte.

Viele waren aus den Erzählungen ihrer älteren Geschwister oder Eltern vorgewarnt. Man munkelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass der Schlangenbiss vor fast zehn Jahren das Blut des Professors durch reines Gift ersetzt hatte.

Es stellte kein Geheimnis dar, dass Professor Snape maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hatte, den dunklen Zauberer Voldemort zu besiegen, als er im Dienste des damaligen Schulleiters Dumbledore als Spion wirkte. Aber seine Art verhinderte, dass er auch nur ein Jota auf der Beliebtheitsskala stieg. Ausnahmslos alle waren froh, wenn sie die Tür zu seinem Labor- und Lehrraum von außen statt von innen erblickten.

„Was soll das sein, Middleton?" Snape deutete auf den lila verfärbten Inhalt des Kessels.

„Der Abschwelltrank."

„Ach ja? Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Ich setze voraus, dass die Schüler lesen können, wenn sie Hogwarts betreten." Er zeigte auf eine Tafel, wo die Zutaten aufgelistet standen.

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.

„Oder wollen wir vielleicht die Wirkung dieses … Gebräus… testen? Wie gut es bei einem Schwellzauber wirkt?", fragte er maliziös und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Marty Middletons Arm.

Dieser schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, was mit einem zynischen Lächeln von Snape quittiert wurde.

Snape setzte seinen Gang durchs Klassenzimmer fort, wobei der durch das Schwingen seines Umhangs erzeugte Windhauch erstaunlicherweise keinen Effekt auf die Stabilität der Kessel hatte, so dicht er auch an ihnen vorbeistreifte.

Um etliche Hauspunkte erleichtert, verließen die Erstklässler der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs schließlich aufatmend den Kerker.

„Goldsmith, hiergeblieben!", hielt Snape einen kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen zurück.

Ein entsetzter Blick aus blauen Augen zeigte, dass der Junge wusste, dass nun sein Nachsitzen arrangiert wurde.

„5 Uhr, mein Büro. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, den Zauberstab mitzubringen."

Dem Jungen traten Tränen in die Augen und er nickte betreten.

sssssssssssssssssss

In seinen Räumen ließ sich Severus Snape in den breiten Sessel fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. Er hatte seine ehemalige Wohnung nahezu unverändert wieder übernommen, da keiner der anderen zeitweiligen Tränkelehrer im Kerker wohnen wollte. Doch es wäre ihm auch gleichgültig gewesen, wenn ein Vorgänger den Räumlichkeiten seinen Stempel aufgedrückt hätte. Er war kein Mensch, der seiner Umgebung große Bedeutung beimaß. Minerva ließ keine Gelegenheit aus zu ergründen, warum er es sich nicht behaglicher und weniger spartanisch einrichtete. Behaglich! Er schnob verächtlich durch die Nase. Verglichen mit Spinners End war das hier ein Palast.

Alles, was er zum Leben brauchte, stand ohnehin in seinem Labor, abgesehen von einigen Bücherregalen, die er in seinem Wohnraum aufgestellt hatte und einem kleinen Vorrat an Feuerwhisky und Elfenwein.

Die tratschenden Furien im Kollegium wurden zwar nie müde, sich über seine Erscheinung die Mäuler zu zerfetzen, aber das war ihr Problem. Wenn ihnen sein Aussehen nicht passte, dann sollten sie gefälligst wegschauen. Glaubten sie wirklich, er richtete sich nach ihren verqueren Maßstäben von Geschmack, wenn sie ihn nur regelmäßig mit ihren Bosheiten traktierten? Es bewirkte eher das Gegenteil, dachte er feindselig. Er warf einen seiner beliebig austauschbaren schwarzen Umhänge über und begab sich in die Große Halle.

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts betrachtete ihren Kollegen, der beim Abendessen angewidert auf seinem Teller herumstocherte, von der Seite.

Unnahbar, kühl und wortkarg war er schon immer gewesen, aber der Ausdruck von Bitterkeit und Resignation hatte sich immer tiefer eingeprägt. Um die Narbe zu verbergen, die nach dem Schlangenbiss geblieben war, trug er ausnahmslos Gewänder mit hochgeschlossenem Kragen, was ihn noch unzugänglicher wirken ließ.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Erst heute hatte sie erneut zwei Beschwerdebriefe von aufgebrachten Eltern erhalten, die sich über Severus Snapes Verhalten gegenüber ihren Sprösslingen beschwerten. Der Druck der Eltern wurde immer stärker.

Severus trug ihr noch immer nach, dass sie ihn damals aus der Heulenden Hütte gerettet und ins St. Mungos gebracht hatte, wo er einige Tage mit dem Tod rang. Aber hätte sie ihn dort liegen und vor ihren Augen sterben lassen sollen? In einem solchen Moment handelte man automatisch, stillte das Blut, wendete Heilungszauber an. Doch er hatte noch Monate später düster vor sich hingebrütet, sobald sie ihn im Krankenhaus besuchte.

Danach hatte er sich neun Jahre in Spinners End vergraben.

Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich seit damals in gewisser Hinsicht verantwortlich für ihn. Gleich nach seiner Genesung hatte sie sich erkundigt, ob er nach Hogwarts zurückkommen wollte. Die Stellen „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" und „Zaubertränke" waren beide zu dieser Zeit nur vertretungsweise besetzt gewesen.

Seine Reaktion hatte jedoch nur darin bestanden, sie höhnisch von oben bis unten zu mustern. Manchmal hatte er noch gefragt, wie verzweifelt sie denn wäre, dass sie auf ihn zurückgreifen wollte, bevor er ihr unmissverständlich die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Sie hatte trotzdem ihr Angebot hartnäckig Jahr für Jahr erneuert und sich immer wieder eine Abfuhr geholt. Im Frühjahr des vergangenen Jahres bekam sie dann überraschend ein Schreiben, in dem er in knappen Worten zu ergründen versuchte, ob ihr Angebot noch galt. Sie antwortete umgehend und teilte ihm mit, dass die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ab dem nächsten Schuljahr bereits an Mr. Harry Potter vergeben sei, sie ihn aber als Meister für das Fach Zaubertränke herzlich willkommen heißen würde.

Auf ihren Brief erfolgte jedoch nur die lakonische Mitteilung, dass er auf ein Zusammentreffen mit Mr. Potter ohne Weiteres verzichten könnte und dass er sich zwei Wochen Bedenkzeit ausbat.

Nach Ablauf dieser Frist tauchte er hohlwangig und ausgemergelt in ihrem Büro auf und erklärte, dass er die Stelle annehmen würde. Er sah so leidend aus, dass sie einen Anflug von Mitgefühl verspürt und gezweifelt hatte, ob es ratsam sei, ihm in diesem Zustand Unterricht aufzubürden. Diese Sorge hatte er ihr allerdings gleich in der ersten Woche genommen, sodass sich seither vielmehr Bedenken meldeten, ob man den Schülern einen solch ungenießbaren Menschen noch als Lehrer zumuten könne.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie schaute zu ihrem anderen Tischnachbarn. Harry Potter lächelte sie fröhlich an. Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an gespürt, dass er sich wohl in Hogwarts fühlte und gut bei den Schülern ankam. Abgesehen von seinem Bekanntheitsstatus war es für viele Schüler eine erfrischende Abwechslung, einen jungen Lehrer zu haben. Harry setzte auf eher unkonventionelle Unterrichtsmethoden. In Hogwarts unterrichtete er von Montag bis Donnerstag, die restlichen Tage lebte er bei seiner Familie in der Nähe. Seine Frau Ginny hatte gerade den zweiten Sohn zur Welt gebracht.

Severus und Harry hatten gleichzeitig in Hogwarts angefangen und gingen sich seit diesen wenigen Monaten konsequent aus dem Weg. Harry versuchte gelegentlich, Kontakt zu knüpfen, gab dies aber immer sehr schnell wieder auf. Severus Snapes Reaktionen auf den jungen Kollegen bestanden vor allem in finsteren Seitenblicken.

Als ihre Augen wieder auf ihrem griesgrämigen Kollegen verweilten, schlug ihr greifbar schlechte Laune entgegen. „Ist die Betrachtung endlich abgeschlossen? Oder wünschst du, auch meine andere Seite zu sehen?"

Minerva McGonagalls Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich. „Würdest du mich nach dem Essen bitte in mein Büro begleiten, Severus?"

Aufgrund ihres ungewöhnlich eisigen Tons verkniff er sich einen weiteren Kommentar und deutete ein Nicken an.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Was ist los mit dir, Severus?", fragte sie beherrscht.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich zum Weiterleben genötigt wurde, weil du mit Macht die Samariterin spielen musstest?"

„Zum Kuckuck, Severus", wurde sie schärfer. „Ich habe so gehandelt, wie du an meiner Stelle auch gehandelt hättest. Außerdem hätten dir als Tränkemeister in all den Jahren genug andere Optionen zur Verfügung gestanden, wenn du deines Lebens wirklich so überdrüssig bist, wie du nicht müde wirst, mir vorzuwerfen!"

„Weshalb wolltest du mich sprechen?"

„Die Eltern von Jeremiah Peters und Jacob Howlett haben mir geschrieben."

„Sie beschweren sich, dass ihre kostbaren Söhne nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden", stellte er gelangweilt fest.

„Sie sind keine Einzelfälle. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dich aufgrund deines exzellenten Wissens sehr gern wieder als Zaubertränkeprofessor eingesetzt habe. Aber ein achtungsvoller Umgang mit den Schülern ist Voraussetzung zum Unterrichten. Aufgrund der Belastung, unter der du früher standest, wurde dir in der Hinsicht viel nachgesehen, doch unter den heutigen Umständen akzeptiere ich nicht, dass Schüler dieser Schule unfair behandelt oder eingeschüchtert werden."

„Willst du mir kündigen?"

Minerva McGonagall holte tief Luft und zählte bis Drei. „Nein. Und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich hätte dich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gebeten, wenn ich nicht noch Hoffnung für dich sehen würde!"

„Hoffnung? In welcher Hinsicht? Einen handzahmen Papagei aus mir zu machen?", entgegnete er höhnisch.

„Du bist 48 Jahre alt. Mit etwas Glück hast du noch 2 - 3 Mal so viele Jahre vor dir. Der Krieg ist längst vorbei. Du bist frei. Es liegt bei dir. Willst du etwa den Rest deines Lebens so verbringen: voller Hass, Bitterkeit und Wut?"

Er fixierte sie aus verengten Augen und meinte streitsüchtig: „Ich möchte mich ungern wiederholen, aber ich habe nicht um meine weitere Existenz in dieser Welt gebeten. Und was die Schüler betrifft: Anscheinend ist die Nachkriegsgeneration der Meinung, dass sie keine fundierte Schulbildung mehr benötigt, geschweige denn, Disziplin und Fleiß. Ich vertrete diese Ansicht jedoch nicht und lasse in meinem Unterricht keine Nachlässigkeit durchgehen. Wenn du anderer Auffassung bist, steht es dir jederzeit frei, meinen Posten anderweitig zu besetzen."

„Das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, bisher jedenfalls nicht. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich besser in den Griff bekommst."

Snape betrachtete sie durch den Vorhang seiner strähnigen schwarzen Haare. „Wenn das alles ist, bitte ich um Erlaubnis, mich entfernen zu dürfen."

Minerva McGonagall verfolgte seinen Abgang stirnrunzelnd und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich in sein Leben einzumischen und ihn zurückzuholen - sowohl ins Leben als auch nach Hogwarts.

Denn eins stand fest: Severus Snape verhielt sich unerträglicher als jemals zuvor.


	2. Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

_Ich habe mich sehr über eure netten Worte zum ersten Kapitel der Geschichte gefreut! Herzlichen Dank auch an alle, denen ich mangels Mailadresse nicht direkt antworten konnte._

**Kapitel 2 - Ausflug nach Hogsmeade**

Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, auf den sich die Drittklässler seit Tagen freuten, fiel auf einen sonnigen Märztag.

Minerva McGonagall hatte Harry Potter und Severus Snape als Begleitpersonen verpflichtet, um sie aneinander zu gewöhnen. Sie sah es als ihre Pflicht an, die Mitarbeiter des Kollegiums zu einem umgänglichen Miteinander zu bewegen. Sie verlangte keine Wunder, aber gegenseitigen Respekt und Achtung. Minerva McGonagall konnte diese kalte Antipathie nicht nachvollziehen, die Severus dem jüngeren Kollegen noch immer entgegenbrachte. Immerhin hatte Harry Potters Mutter früher eine bedeutende Rolle in Severus Leben gespielt und Harry besaß unverkennbar ihr versöhnliches und herzliches Naturell.

Dass Severus dies bewusst war, stand für sie außer Frage, nicht zuletzt durch den Umstand, dass er ein geschulter Legilimentiker war, der mehr als einen Einblick in Harrys Innenleben gehabt hatte. Warum nur machte er es sich und ihm so schwer? War die Erklärung vielleicht so banal, dass er – irgendwo tief verborgen in seinem Innersten - so enttäuscht über Lily Evans war, dass dies sogar die Feindseligkeit zu ihrem späteren Ehemann überstieg? Konnte es sein, dass gerade die Ähnlichkeit von Harry mit seiner Mutter das Problem darstellte?

sssssssssssssssssss

„Hiergeblieben", forderte Snape, als sich zwei Hufflepuffs von der Gruppe entfernten. „So lange wir nicht in Hogsmeade sind, wird nicht aus der Reihe getanzt!"

Harry stöhnte. Er konnte sich wahrlich einen angenehmeren Nachmittag vorstellen, als mit diesem schlecht gelaunten Misanthropen auf eine Herde aufgeregter Schüler aufzupassen. In Hogsmeade würden sich ihre Wege zum Glück für eine Weile trennen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie verabredeten, sich 17 Uhr auf dem kleinen Platz neben Honeydukes wiederzutreffen. Snape und Harry gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und hatten ihre Schüler sich selbst überlassen.

Snape schaute auf die Uhr. Geschlagene drei Stunden musste er an diesem Ort verbringen! Er verfluchte Minerva, dass sie ihm dies angetan hatte, wusste sie doch genau, wie sehr er Geschäfte und Menschenmassen verabscheute. Er verspürte auch kein großes Bedürfnis auf einen Spaziergang an den Ortsrand, wo das Gebiet der Heulenden Hütte lag.

Den Einkauf seiner Zutaten hatte er schnell erledigt und er verließ die Apotheke mit einer großen Tüte. Immer noch 2 Stunden und 43 Minuten lagen vor ihm. Die Läden waren so überfüllt, dass sie kaum die Schülermassen aufzunehmen vermochten. Keiner davon war für ihn von Interesse. Normalerweise besuchte er zielgerichtet die Apotheke und kehrte in weniger als einer Stunde wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.

Er lenkte seine Schritte in eine ruhigere Seitengasse und fand sich vor einem kleinen Buchladen wieder. „Magnus Spirius – Buchhandlung und Antiquariat" stand in großen goldenen Lettern über der Eingangstür. Schon besser, dachte er und betrat das Geschäft. Ein riesiger Kater kam ihm entgegen und schnurrte um seine Beine.

„Verschwinde."

Der Kater fauchte und er blickte ihn böse an.

„Komm her, Krummbein", lockte eine weibliche Stimme und endlich ließ der Fellbrocken von ihm ab.

Erleichtert wandte er sich dem nächsten Regal zu.

„Guten Tag", grüßte die gleiche Stimme.

„Guten Tag", knurrte er, ohne sich umzusehen.

Die Besitzerin der Stimme kam näher. „Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Sie würden mir einen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie zurück hinter Ihre Kasse gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen."

Ein amüsiertes Lachen drang an sein Ohr und er sah sich zwei braunen Augen und einer Haarmähne gegenüber, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen.

„Professor Snape!", rief sie aus. „Harry erzählte mir, dass Sie wieder in Hogwarts arbeiten."

„Ms. Granger. Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun als Ihre Kunden zu belästigen? Staub wischen, zum Beispiel?" Er fuhr mit dem Finger prüfend über das Regal.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören", entgegnete Hermione kühl. „Wenn Sie etwas finden, betätigen Sie die Klingel an der Kasse." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Snape atmete befreit auf und vergaß bald die Zeit, während er die Bücherregale abschritt.

Krummbein lag unter einem Regal und betrachtete die linke Wade des Besuchers, die sich unter dem Hosenbein abzeichnete. Zu gern würde er hineinbeißen. Doch er wusste, dass das ein ungebührlicher Wunsch war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione beobachtete Snape hingegen aus der Ferne und bedauerte Harry. Wieso nur mutete Professor McGonagall diesen Griesgram erneut den Schülern zu?

Sie nahm eine Bücherkiste und begann auszupacken. Ihr Chef war gerade im Urlaub und sie trug eine Weile die Verantwortung für den Laden. Doch während sie mit automatischen Bewegungen die Bestellungen sortierte, tauchten Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung auf.

Damals in der Heulenden Hütte, als ihn die Schlange anfiel und Snape auf dem Boden zu verbluten schien, war es nur Professor McGonagalls schnellem Eingreifen und ihren Heilkünsten zu verdanken gewesen, dass er überlebte. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Professorin so entsetzt gesehen. Ihr war klargeworden, dass es auf der Welt mindestens eine Person gab, die den Tod des unbeliebten Professors aufrichtig bedauert hätte.

Die Klingel riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape stand an der Kasse und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Ladentheke.

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, nahm das Buch über Kräuter der südlichen Hemisphäre und tippte den Betrag in die Kasse ein.

Snape zahlte, steckte den Band ein und verließ grußlos den Laden.

Obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, kochte Hermione innerlich - bis sie die Papiertüte in der Ecke entdeckte. Der Inhalt bestätigte, dass Snape sie stehen gelassen hatte. Sie widerstand dem Impuls, ihm hinterherzurufen. Sollte er sich ruhig noch einmal hierher bemühen, dachte sie grimmig.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape hatte in der Buchhandlung die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und stellte verwundert fest, dass es inzwischen fast 17 Uhr war. Der Laden bot eine erstaunliche Fülle an Tränkeliteratur an. Er hätte noch mehr Zeit dort verbringen können, aber bevorzugt ohne die Anwesenheit einer ehemaligen Schülerin. Er musste herausfinden, wann der Besitzer anwesend war und sie nicht arbeitete. Seinen nächsten Gang zur Apotheke konnte er dann gleich mit einem Besuch in der Buchhandlung verbinden.

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sein Einkauf fehlte. Er hielt einen Schüler an, der ihm gerade über den Weg lief.

„O'Brien, gehen Sie in die Buchhandlung um die Ecke und bringen Sie mir die Papiertüte, die dort neben dem Regal im Eingangsbereich steht."

Der Schüler schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Wenn Sie diese Straße hinuntergehen und die nächste Seitengasse rechts nehmen, finden Sie eine kleine Buchhandlung. Dort steht eine Papiertüte, die Sie mir bringen sollen", wiederholte Snape ungeduldig.

„Ja, P-Professor S-Snape."

„Beeilen Sie sich!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Außer Atem kam Luke O'Brien am Treffpunkt an – ohne die Tüte.

„War das immer noch zu schwer für Ihr Spatzenhirn, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen?", schnarrte Snape.

„S-Sie wollte sie mir nicht geben, Sir", stammelte O'Brien.

Ein gefährlicher Funke glomm in Snapes Augen.

„Ich muss Ihrer Freundin Ms. Granger einen Besuch abstatten. Entweder, Sie warten hier, bis ich wieder da bin oder Sie haben die Güte, die Schüler schon zurückzubegleiten", rief er Harry zu, während er sich bereits mit weit ausholenden Schritten und wehendem Umhang entfernte.

„Wir warten", entschied Harry, der sehr neugierig war, womit Hermione Snape verärgert haben konnte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione sortierte gerade die restlichen Bücher ein, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. „Wieso haben Sie ihm meinen Einkauf nicht mitgegeben?", fragte Snape in einem Ton, der sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ.

„Also? Ich höre", verlangte er.

Hermione hatte sich wieder gefangen. So nicht, mein Lieber, dachte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Erstens bin ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin und nehme keine Anweisungen von Ihnen entgegen."

Snapes Augen glitzerten.

„Zweitens befinden Sie sich hier auf meinem Gebiet und ich entscheide, wie mit Fundstücken umgegangen wird. Da könnte ja jeder kommen und behaupten, er sei der Besitzer."

„Sie wussten genau, dass ich ihn geschickt habe."

„Ja? Woher denn? Er hatte weder eine Vollmacht noch irgendeine Berechtigung und über Professor Trelawnys Kristallkugel verfüge ich auch nicht."

Er trat dicht an sie heran und zischte: „Geben Sie mir sofort mein Eigentum zurück."

„Kein Problem, Sir" – das letzte Wort betonte sie genüsslich – „da Sie zweifelsfrei der richtige Eigentümer sind."

Sie reichte ihm seine Einkäufe nonchalant.

„Impertinent waren Sie schon immer, Ms. Granger."

„Und Sie waren schon immer ein Ekel, wobei diese Qualitäten mit den Jahren zu reifen scheinen", entgegnete sie kühn.

Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, als Snape den Laden verließ und Hermione atmete auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry Potter sah den Tränkemeister mit zornigem Gesicht nahen und rief die Schüler zusammen, die sich vor den umliegenden Schaufenstern postiert hatten.

Snape sprach kein Wort auf dem Rückweg und Harry beobachtete, wie eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte. Die Schüler schnatterten fröhlich und laut vor sich hin, doch der sonst so lärmempfindliche Professor war in Gedanken weit weg.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape saß mit noch grimmigerem Gesicht als sonst beim Abendessen.

„Sieht aus, als hätte er die kompletten Essigvorräte von „Balsam und Wonne" geplündert und geschluckt", schüttelte Professor March, die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, den Kopf. Madame Hooch grinste zustimmend. „Es wird immer schlimmer mit ihm. Und das schon in seinem Alter. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie er mit 80 oder gar mit 120 ist?" Selbst Minerva verzog das Gesicht zu einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Wäre eine der….Damen… eventuell in der Lage, die Schüssel einige Meter in meine Richtung zu bewegen?", erklang es eisig neben ihnen. „Oder wird Ihre gesamte Energie für Hypothesen über meine Stimmungslage benötigt?"

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern erklang, doch während Madame Hooch mit unbeweglichem Gesicht gerade seinem Wunsch nachkommen wollte, zischte er schon „Accio" und die Schüssel schlitterte über den Tisch.

„Kommt, lasst uns gehen, bevor sich Eiszapfen bilden", lachte Professor March. „Guten Appetit noch, Professor Snape."

sssssssssssssssssss

Er hätte in Spinners End bleiben sollen. Vielleicht - wenn er seine Bemühungen ausgedehnt hätte - wäre es ihm auch noch irgendwann gelungen, so viele Abnehmer für seine Tränke zu finden, dass er davon leben konnte. Doch seit dem Kriegsende wurde die alte überlieferte Braukunst immer geringer geschätzt, immer mehr Kräuter gerieten in Vergessenheit oder es wurden ihnen plötzlich schädliche Nebeneffekte zugesprochen.

Eine neue Vereinigung hatte sich beharrlich ihren Sitz erobert, die schnell wirkende, aber kaum auf Langzeitwirkung erprobte Mittel entwickelte und mittlerweile zu den profitabelsten Geschäftszweigen der Zaubererwelt gehörte. Galleonen, Sickel und Knut flossen den neuen Inhabern nur so zu und die Meister der alten Künste verloren ihre Kundschaft. Was war nur in den letzten Jahren geschehen? Voldemort und die meisten seiner Todesser waren besiegt, die Zaubererwelt konnte endlich aufatmen, doch der Krieg hatte eine ganz neue Generation von Nutznießern und Geschäftemachern hervorgebracht.

Selbst bei den Schülern waren schon erhebliche Verhaltensveränderungen zu spüren. Nur seinem gefürchteten Ruf verdankte er, dass sie ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzten wie gewissen anderen Kolleginnen.

Doch es war nicht nur die Sorge um seine weitere Existenz, die ihn nach dem Dahinschmelzen seines Gringotts-Vermögens nach Hogwarts geführt hatte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Ohne Dumbledore war Hogwarts nicht mehr das Gleiche. Er hatte nach den vielen zurückgezogenen Jahren zumindest gehofft, etwas von der früheren Atmosphäre wiederzufinden, die es ihm damals ermöglicht hatte, innerhalb des Schutzes der Schlossmauern unbehelligt forschen und lehren zu können. Mit den Kollegen konnte er jedoch nichts anfangen. Abgesehen von Minerva, sagte eine innere Stimme, die er gleich wieder ausblendete.

Er musste sehen, dass er Ablenkung bekam. Die Buchhandlung in Hogsmeade wäre eine reizvolle Zerstreuung, bot sie doch viele Neuerscheinungen, die in der Hogwartsbibliothek noch gar nicht verfügbar waren. Doch schon bei der Erinnerung an Ms. Grangers Dickköpfigkeit spürte er, wie wieder Groll in ihm emporstieg. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

sssssssssssssssssss

Madame Pince betrachtete ihn skeptisch über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„Besitzen Sie ein Verzeichnis der ansässigen Geschäfte in Hogsmeade?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Haben Sie es schon mal mit Arnika-Tropfen versucht, um Ihr Hörvermögen anzukurbeln?"

„Ich habe Sie sehr wohl verstanden", antwortete sie schnippisch. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass ausgerechnet SIE ein Verzeichnis der Geschäfte verlangen."

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein. Also, haben Sie eins oder nicht?"

Sie ging zu einem Regal und ergriff ein dünnes purpurfarbenes Heft. „Hier."

Snape ging zum Fenster, wo ein Tisch stand, nahm ein Stück Pergament und notierte sich die Daten von „Magnus Spirius - Buchhandlung und Antiquariat" in der Nymphengasse. Danach warf er das Heft auf den Tisch und eilte zurück in den Kerker.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Name des Besitzers sagte ihm nichts. Aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Als Mitarbeiterin war lediglich Hermione Granger angegeben. Das reduzierte seine Möglichkeiten, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und er war versucht, sich die Buchhandlung aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere entstammen der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling; mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	3. Suchaktion

**Kapitel 3 - Suchaktion**

Er hörte einen Schrei, doch als er instinktiv aufsprang und im Dunklen nach dem Zauberstab tastete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er selbst geschrien hatte.

Es war immer der gleiche Traum. Die Schlange kam blitzschnell auf ihn zu und das leise Knacken, mit dem sie ihre Zähne in seinen Nacken grub, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Er spürte den Schmerz und wie sich das Gift langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Von fern vernahm er Voldemorts Stimme und das war meist der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er aufwachte.

Er stand auf, trank ein Glas Wasser und warf einen warmen Umhang über, da er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Man hatte ihn damals im St. Mungo's vorgewarnt, dass wiederholte Albträume eintreten könnten, doch er hatte dies mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung abgetan. Albträume stellten nichts Neues für ihn dar. Doch nachdem er diesen Traum im Abstand von nur wenigen Tagen zweimal hintereinander gehabt hatte, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass er eine ganz andere Qualität besaß als seine früheren Albträume. Er war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, so als würde das Gift selbst zehn Jahre später im Schlaf seine lähmende Wirkung entfalten.

Nach ein paar Wochen hatten ihn die nächtlichen Begegnungen mit der Schlange bereits so zermürbt, dass er Tränke zum Schlafen einnahm, die das Unterbewusstsein dämpfen sollten. Er konnte damit leben, dass er dadurch kein Bedürfnis nach Nahrung mehr verspürte, aber sie fingen an, auch seinen Geist zu schwächen, sodass er sie nicht mehr täglich zu sich nahm.

In den letzten Jahren war der Traum seltener geworden. Aber sich entspannt schlafen zu legen, vermochte er nicht mehr. Allein die Erwartung des Albtraumes hielt ihn davon ab. Depressionen und chronischen Schlafmangel hatte man ihm bescheinigt, als er vor einigen Jahren in der Winkelgasse einen Zusammenbruch hatte und ihn ein Ladenbesitzer ins Hospital einliefern ließ. Doch zu den vorgeschlagenen Gesprächsterminen mit einem Heiler war er nicht gegangen. Glaubten diese Leute wirklich, mit ein paar Worten ließ sich alles einfach weg reden?

Er schaute in den Spiegel, wo ihm sein bleiches, hohlwangiges Gesicht entgegen starrte. Hogwarts war eine Illusion gewesen. Sie scheiterte, wie alles andere in den vergangenen Jahren. Minervas Worte hatten ihn getroffen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Der Wahrheitsgehalt in ihnen ließ sich nicht leugnen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione sehnte sich nach ihrem Sofa. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann konnte sie endlich schließen. Sie war zwar gern allein im Laden, aber manchmal zogen sich besonders die Abendstunden in der kälteren Jahreszeit endlos hin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie jemand vor der Tür stehenblieb und in der Kiste mit den Sonderangeboten zu kramen begann. Als er seine Kapuze abnahm und den Laden betrat, holte sie scharf Luft. Snape.

Sie hatte keine Lust, schon wieder mit ihm aneinanderzugeraten, schon gar nicht so kurz vor Feierabend. Sie zog sich zurück und beobachtete ihn aus dem angrenzenden Büro. Es schien ihm egal zu sein, ob jemand anwesend war oder nicht, denn er schritt ohne Gruß zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu und studierte die Buchrücken. Er nahm ein Buch nach dem anderen in die Hand und blätterte.

Der drohende Eindruck von neulich war verschwunden. Heute wirkte er eher müde und abgezehrt. Der Umhang schlotterte um seine dürre Gestalt. Die dunklen Haare hingen genauso kraftlos hinab. Er sieht aus wie ein schwarzes Gespenst, dachte sie ungnädig.

In dem Moment fuhr er herum und seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Sie erschrak und das Wissen, mit ihm allein zu sein, bereitete ihr plötzliches Unbehagen, fast Angst.

Snape registrierte, wie sie erschauerte. Also war sie doch nicht so kaltblütig, wie sie sich neulich gegeben hatte. Aber seine Freude währte nicht lange.

„Wir schließen gleich. Möchten Sie etwas mitnehmen?"

„Ich habe noch nicht mal angefangen, die Bücher systematisch zu sichten!"

„Kommen Sie bitte ein anderes Mal wieder."

„Meine Zeit lässt das in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu." Sein Ton wurde aggressiver.

„Der Laden schließt jetzt aber", wiederholte sie so geduldig, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

Nach einigen endlosen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen er weiter im Regal suchte, zog er ein Buch heraus, legte es auf der Ladentheke ab und zahlte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape", rief sie ihm erleichtert hinterher, das unbestimmte Gefühl, einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben.

Er drehte sich nicht um.

sssssssssssssssssss

Eine reichliche Woche später wiederholte sich das Ganze. Etwa eine halbe Stunde vor Ladenschluss tauchte Snape auf, kramte in der Bücherkiste, betrat dann den Laden und wandte sich dem Regal zu.

Hermione schaute demonstrativ auf die Uhr, als er nach einer Weile in ihre Richtung sah.

„Was?", fragte er giftig. „Es ist gerade mal 17:56 Uhr und Sie zappeln schon nervös hin und her?"

„Ich gebe Ihnen eingedenk Ihres letzten Besuches lediglich einen freundlichen Hinweis."

„Wie würde der Ladenbesitzer reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass Sie interessierte Kunden einfach vergraulen?"

„Wollen Sie es nicht verstehen? Der LADEN schließt um 18 Uhr und die Öffnungszeiten stehen deutlich sichtbar draußen dran. Kommen Sie früher, wenn Sie mehr Zeit benötigen."

„Ich muss unterrichten", zischte er.

„Und ich habe einen Arbeitsvertrag, der mich dazu verpflichtet, den Laden abzuschließen, außerdem ein Privatleben. Abgesehen davon trägt Ihr Verhalten in keiner Weise dazu bei, irgendwelche Absprachen über Ausnahmen zu treffen."

„Absprachen über Ausnahmen?" Seine Augen glänzten.

„Es gibt selbstverständlich Stammkunden, sehr höfliche Kunden übrigens, mit denen Zeiten außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten abgesprochen werden, weil sie aufgrund ihrer Arbeitszeiten keine Möglichkeit haben, den Laden zu besuchen."

„Ach?!" Es würde sein Geheimnis bleiben, wie man in eine einzelne Silbe so viel Hohn legen konnte.

Hermione zwang sich zur Ruhe: „Ich bitte Sie noch einmal höflich, jetzt den Laden zu verlassen. Wenn Sie Absprachen treffen möchten, wenden Sie sich an den Eigentümer."

„Wann ist er zu sprechen?"

„Nächste Woche", beschied sie knapp.

Snape verließ den Laden, dieses Mal, ohne etwas gekauft zu haben.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er lief mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Hogwarts. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen und eine Ahnung von Frühling lag in der Luft. Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm abgefallen. Es war so ungewohnt und delikat, dass er es nicht verlieren wollte. Langsam ließ er sich in der Dunkelheit unter einem Baum nieder. Eine Eule rief aus der Ferne, im Gebüsch raschelte es. Über ihm erstreckte sich der Sternenhimmel und er fühlte sich eins mit dem Universum. So wollte er für alle Ewigkeit sitzenbleiben, alles aus seinen Gedanken reißen, was ihn quälte und belastete.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall in die abendliche Essensrunde.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin Richtung Hogsmeade laufen sehen", meinte Hagrid.

„Es ist angenehm, einmal ohne giftige Kommentare und sein saures Gesicht das Abendessen einzunehmen", bemerkte Madame Hooch gedankenvoll.

Als sie gegen 21 Uhr an die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen und danach am Labor anklopfte und Severus nicht öffnete, verstärkte sich Minerva McGonagalls Sorge. Er hielt sich um diese Zeit normalerweise nicht mehr außerhalb des Schlosses auf. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer unverblümten Worte. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Severus zu Kurzschlusshandlungen neigte, dazu war er viel zu überlegt und kaltblütig, aber seine Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit saßen sehr tief. Das war ihr erst neulich wieder deutlich bewusst geworden.

Sie suchte das Gelände, die Bibliothek und den Kerker ergebnislos ab. Auch seine Slytherins hatten ihn noch nicht wieder gesehen.

Nachdem eine weitere Stunde verflossen war, klopfte sie schließlich bei Harry.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass die Schulleiterin abends an seine Tür klopfte.

„Severus Snape ist noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Kann es nicht sein, dass er irgendwo eingekehrt ist oder Freunde getroffen hat?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Er geht jeder Form von Geselligkeit und menschlichem Kontakt aus dem Weg. Er hat keine Freunde. Würdest du mich Richtung Hogsmeade begleiten?"

Harry überlegte. Es war zwar absurd, abends nach dem Professor zu suchen als ob er ein verlorengegangener Erstklässler wäre, doch die Besorgnis in Minervas Stimme gab ihm zu denken.

„Ich kann auch gern allein nach ihm Ausschau halten", bot er an. Er würde sich natürlich nicht blicken lassen, wo immer er Snape entdeckte, aber wenn es Minerva beruhigte, wollte er ihr den Gefallen gern tun.

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Danke, Harry."

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem er auf der Karte des Herumtreibers geprüft hatte, dass sich Snape wirklich nicht in Hogwarts befand, nahm er seinen Umhang und ging über die Wiese, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, Richtung Wald. Es war eine wunderschöne, wenn auch kühle Nacht und er genoss den Spaziergang. So hatte diese lächerliche Suchaktion doch noch einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt. Wie anders nachts die Welt wirkte.

Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn er jemals erfuhr, dass man nach ihm suchte.

Plötzlich stoppte er. Aus der Entfernung sah er jemanden unter einem Baum sitzen. Er zog den Zauberstab, bevor er sich näherte.

Es war der vermisste Tränkemeister, der mit geschlossenen Augen am Stamm lehnte. Vorsichtig trat er noch näher an ihn heran. War Snape krank? Als er die regelmäßigen Atemzüge hörte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Snape schlief. Tief und fest. Er studierte das Gesicht genau, was im Schlaf etwas von der üblichen Verbissenheit verloren hatte.

Was mochte hinter dieser düsteren Maske vorgehen? Harry war sich sicher, dass von Snapes Persönlichkeit maximal ein Fünftel über der Oberfläche lag. Doch was die anderen vier Fünftel betraf, konnte man nur spekulieren. Dass die Liebe dieses grantigen Mannes zu seiner Mutter so stark gewesen war, dass er einen Eid geleistet und ihn trotz aller Ablehnung jahrelang beschützt hatte, war für ihn noch immer unfassbar. Er hätte gern mit Snape darüber gesprochen, aber dieser blockte jeglichen Kontaktversuch ab.

Wenn Snape ihn hier bemerkte, wäre seine Reaktion sicherlich unberechenbar. Abgesehen davon erschien es ihm nicht richtig, Snape aus diesem friedlichen Schlaf zu wecken. Er sah aus, als könnte er ihn gebrauchen. Doch um ihn so ungeschützt hier sitzenzulassen, war es zu kühl.

Harry nahm seinen Umhang und verwandelte ihn in eine Decke, die er über Snape ausbreitete. Anschließend sprach er einen Schutz- und Wärmezauber um den Baum und verließ fröstelnd und mit schnellen Schritten den Wald.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape erwachte erst im Morgengrauen und brauchte etliche Sekunden, um sich zurechtzufinden. Er saß im Wald und war anscheinend eingeschlafen. Eine Decke? Sein Zauberstab vibrierte, als er den Schutzzauber durchschritt. Seine Gelenke waren steif, aber er fühlte sich ausgeruht und leicht, fast heiter. Die Gerüche des Waldes hüllten ihn ein, als er Richtung Hogwarts zurücklief.

Das Schloss lag verlassen da, die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne färbten die Mauern rötlich. Er blieb stehen und ließ den Anblick auf sich wirken.

Zurück in seinen Räumlichkeiten betrachtete er die Decke genauer. Sie war verwandelt, er erkannte es am Knistern des Stoffes. Nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten und einem Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab hielt er einen rot-gelben Umhang in den Händen. Gryffindor? Er schaute das Kleidungstück finster an. Es erschien recht groß, zu groß für einen Schüler, auch wenn einige der Siebentklässler in die Höhe geschossen waren. Es war auch anders gearbeitet als die typischen Schülerumhänge.

Er warf den Umhang über und hoffte, dass die Wände keine Augen hatten, um mitzuverfolgen, wie sich ein Slytherin in Gryffindors Farben hüllte. Der Umhang war ihm zwar zu weit, aber die Größe passte. Der Einzige, der an seine Körpergröße heranreichte, war Potter. Wie kam er zu Potters Kleidung?

sssssssssssssssssss

Er erklomm hastig die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm. Dort war es totenstill, alles schlief noch. Er klopfte mit Nachdruck. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte nochmals lauter und fand sich einem verschlafen wirkenden, verstrubbelten Harry Potter gegenüber, in dessen Augen ein wachsamer Ausdruck trat, als er seinen frühmorgendlichen Besucher erkannte.

Snape hielt den Umhang zwischen zwei Fingern weit weg von sich.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung."

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere entstammen der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling; mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	4. Das seltsame Buch

**Kapitel 4 – Das seltsame Buch**

„Eine Erklärung", wiederholte Snape fordernd und wedelte mit dem Umhang vor Harrys Nase herum. „Wie kommt das in meinen Besitz?"

„Ich bin an Ihnen vorbeigelaufen und habe Sie am Baum sitzen sehen. Sie hätten erfrieren können."

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?"

„Sie sahen so aus, als könnten Sie Schlaf brauchen."

Über der Nasenwurzel des Tränkemeisters bildete sich eine steile Falte und er öffnete den Mund.

Doch bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Harry den Umhang und entgegnete schnell: „Ich hoffe, es ist damit geklärt. Guten Morgen, Professor Snape."

Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch Snape stellte einen Fuß in die Türschwelle.

„Warum?"

Harry schaute ihn verständnislos an. Snape fuhr leise fort:

„Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, weiterzugehen?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zur Treppe. Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und rief ihm hinterher: „Nein. Genau da liegen Sie falsch!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Magnus Spirius war ein verträumter alter Herr, der dem Bild des Märchenonkels in den Illustrationen alter Bücher entsprach. Doch die sanften braunen Augen und das freundliche Lächeln gingen mit einem treffsicheren Gespür für wertvolle Bücher einher. Besagte Augen blickten nun auch sein Gegenüber liebenswürdig an.

„Es stimmt, dass ich in Ausnahmefällen einigen Kunden Zugang außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten gewähre, zu vereinbarten, abgegrenzten Zeiten, versteht sich. Aus welchem Grund können Sie unsere Öffnungszeiten nicht wahrnehmen, mein Herr?" Spirius gab mit keiner Bewegung zu erkennen, dass er durchaus wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, dass ihm Severus Snape ein Begriff war.

Snape bemühte sich um einen höflichen Ton, auch wenn es seiner Ansicht nach den Alten nichts anging. „Ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts und meine Verpflichtungen dort lassen mir keinen Spielraum, um mich innerhalb der Öffnungszeiten in Ruhe umzuschauen."

„Ah, verstehe." Spirius wackelte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Leider bin ich momentan an den Wochenenden nicht abkömmlich. Aber ich kann meine Kollegin fragen, ob sie an einem Samstag für ein paar Stunden Zeit hätte."

Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Strich. Das war nun überhaupt nicht das, was er sich vorstellte.

„Wann hätten Sie persönlich Zeit? Es wäre mir angenehmer, wenn Sie als Inhaber anwesend wären, falls ich Informationen benötige." Snapes Ton war neutral, aber der alte Buchhändler schien verwirrt.

„Ach, keine Sorge, Ms. Granger kann Ihnen alle Fragen beantworten, die Sie haben. Sie ist mit dem Bestand bestens vertraut und sehr interessiert."

Daran hatte Snape keinen Zweifel, es löste allerdings sein Problem nicht. Er entschloss sich, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. „Ms. Granger war meine Schülerin und ich verspüre wenig Neigung auf ein Gespräch mit ihr."

„Verstehe, verstehe." Wieder wackelte Spirius mit dem Kopf. „Aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Wir haben einen Nebenraum, wo Sie eine Auswahl an Büchern mitnehmen und ungestört einsehen können. Käme Ihnen das entgegen?"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", bestätigte Snape.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Bitte verlang das nicht von mir, Magnus", bat Hermione.

Ihr Chef betrachtete sie freundlich.

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass du gern samstags arbeitest und dafür lieber montags frei hast, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen? Wie kommst du übrigens mit deinem Buch voran?"

„Gut", lachte sie. „Mein Geschichtsprofessor meinte damals auch schon, dass ein Gesamt-Kompendium über Alltagsmagie fehlt. Es gibt reihenweise Abhandlungen über die einzelnen Zaubersprüche, aber kein wirklich umfassendes Werk. Es macht mir Spaß, das alles zusammenzutragen und die Anwendung in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu vergleichen!"

Magnus Spirius lächelte. Er war froh, dass diese junge Frau mit dem umfangreichen Wissen in seinem Laden arbeitete. Die Kunden kamen gern und unterhielten sich mit ihr. Als sie sich vor drei Jahren um die Stelle bewarb, hatte er sie gefragt, warum sie ihre Geschichts- und Verwandlungsstudien nicht weiter ausbaute und eine akademische Laufbahn anstrebte. Sie hatte ihn nachdenklich angesehen und geantwortet, dass sie nicht so einseitig werden wollte wie die Akademiker, die ihr im Laufe ihrer Studienzeit begegnet waren und die außer ihrem Fachgebiet nichts anderes mehr kannten.

Es hatte ihm imponiert, wie sehr sie betonte, dass sie dem realen Leben verhaftet bleiben und ihr Wissen vielseitig halten wollte. Der Buchladen würde ihr Gelegenheit dazu geben, mit unterschiedlichen Menschen zusammenzutreffen, ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern und gleichzeitig so viel Freizeit zu lassen, dass sie ein Privatleben hatte. Sie wollte sich in ihrer Freizeit weiter mit Geschichte und Verwandlung befassen und ohne Druck schreiben und etwas veröffentlichen. Genau das war in einem akademischen Umfeld ihrer Ansicht nach nicht möglich, wo permanenter Konkurrenzkampf herrschte und die Anzahl der Veröffentlichungen über vieles entschied, nicht die Qualität.

„Es stimmt, dass ich gern samstags arbeite", fuhr sie fort. „Aber nicht in Gesellschaft dieses Mannes!"

„Was habt ihr nur gegeneinander? Er schien auch nicht gerade erfreut über die Aussicht, dass du anwesend bist."

„Ich hatte sechs Jahre Unterricht bei ihm. Seit er zum ersten Mal seinen Fuß in die Buchhandlung gesetzt hat, behandelt er mich abwertend und äußerst unhöflich."

„Er wirkte auf mich sehr klug", warf Spirius ein.

„Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht. Er verfügt über ein enormes Wissen, doch weder über Taktgefühl noch über Umgangsformen. Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso er wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtet."

Magnus Spirius überlegte. „Er ist sehr interessiert an den Büchern. Ich möchte seiner Bitte gern nachkommen. Wir können es uns auch nicht leisten, potentielle Kunden zu verlieren", bemerkte er sanft.

Hermione nickte und er fuhr fort: „Ich habe von ihm gehört. Seine Spionagearbeit gegen Voldemort war beeindruckend, ein mutiger Mann."

„Ja, Magnus, das stimmt alles. Ich bewundere ihn ebenfalls für seinen Mut und für das, was er jahrelang auf sich genommen hat. Aber auch mutige Männer sollten sich zumindest mit einem Hauch Zivilisiertheit in der Gesellschaft bewegen und nicht andere als ihre Blitzableiter betrachten."

„Hm." Der alte Buchhändler war einen Augenblick in Gedanken versunken. „Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du einspringen könntest. Wenn er dich wieder schlecht behandelt, lass es mich wissen. Dann überlege ich mir eine Alternative. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", seufzte sie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Samstag bereitete die Klingel Hermione auf Snapes Ankunft vor. Dieses Mal nickte er ihr beim Betreten des Ladens kurz zu. Sie wies auf eine Tür. „Sie können sich mit den ausgewählten Büchern in diesen Raum zurückziehen."

Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte und begann, systematisch Bände aus den Regalen zu ziehen und wieder zurückzustellen. Hermione hatte sich mit einem Buch in den angrenzenden Raum zurückgezogen und betrachtete ihn aus der Ferne.

Er war so vernachlässigt in seiner Erscheinung, dass sie sich wunderte, wieso ihn die Schulleiterin nicht auf ein etwas gepflegteres Äußeres hinwies. Oder tat sie das sogar? Sie verspürte ein fast zwanghaftes Bedürfnis, eine Schere in die Hand zu nehmen und die ausgefransten schwarzen Strähnen ein Stück zu kürzen. Dieser Impuls erstaunte sie selbst.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als Hermione das nächste Mal von ihrer Lektüre aufschaute und ins Nachbarzimmer spähte, war er nicht da. Stattdessen bemerkte sie eine geräuschlose Bewegung links neben sich und einen Moment später stand er mit einem Stapel Bücher vor ihr und fixierte sie. Sie schaffte es nicht, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Es hing mit seinen Augen zusammen, dachte sie. Sie waren grenzenlos, abgrundtief und unerklärlich. Sie mochte nicht, wenn etwas grenzenlos, abgrundtief und unerklärlich war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Drei Tage später ließ Hermione mehrere Kisten in die Buchhandlung schweben, die sie bei der Haushaltsauflösung eines sehr alten Zauberers ausgesucht hatte. Die Erben zeigten kein Interesse an der umfangreichen Bibliothek und gaben alles zum Verkauf frei. Hermione hatte im Auftrag von Magnus mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, Preise zu schätzen und ein Angebot für die getroffene Auswahl abzugeben. Es wurde sofort akzeptiert und der Sohn hatte es ihr sogar bis zur Buchhandlung liefern lassen.

„Na, was haben wir denn Schönes?" Magnus Spirius wirkte aufgeregt, wie immer, wenn neue Bücher ins Haus kamen. Er riss das erste Paket auf und nickte anerkennend. „Davon hatte ich schon lange kein Exemplar mehr in den Händen", bemerkte er.

Das erwähnte Buch war eine Abhandlung über seltene Animagi, mit zahlreichen magischen Fotografien versehen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du dich darüber freust", entgegnete Hermione. "Aber es ist auch ziemlich gruselig."

„Du meinst den Umstand, dass sich einige Schwarzmagier trotz des Verbotes in wilde Bestien verwandelt haben?"

„Ja, ich hätte keinem von denen begegnen wollen…"

Spirius war inzwischen bei der zweiten Kiste angelangt und blätterte verwundert in einem Buch mit einem Einband aus feinstem Kalbsleder und dem Titel „Botschaften". Dieser war in Gold geprägt und der Band zweifellos sehr alt, aber in ausgezeichnetem Zustand.

„Ich habe 4 Galleonen dafür bezahlt, weil es mir wertvoll vorkam. Ich hoffe, das war kein Fehler."

„Ich habe noch nie von diesem Buch gehört", kam die überraschende Auskunft ihres Arbeitgebers. Er drehte und wendete es von allen Seiten, fuhr mit dem Finger über den weichen Einband und blätterte vorsichtig.

„Es hat keine Jahresangabe. Als Verlag wird nur _Zaubererpresse_ angegeben. Nie gehört!" Er schlurfte zur Ladentheke, zog einen dicken Band hervor und begann zu blättern. Schweigend legte er ihn nach einer Weile aus der Hand.

„Er ist nicht erwähnt?"

„Nein." Spirius war nun sehr aufgeregt. „Ich eule einem Freund und werde in der Zwischenzeit das Buch genauer betrachten."

„Ich packe weiter aus und staple die Bände im Hinterzimmer. Okay?"

„In Ordnung."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione war bei der letzten Kiste angelangt, als sie einen Schrei aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte. Sie rannte und was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Magnus lag auf dem Boden, das Buch aufgeschlagen neben sich. Er röchelte und schlug um sich.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermione fühlte, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg, als er nicht reagierte und sich das Röcheln verstärkte. Sie rannte nach nebenan, wo Romanus Green einen Laden für aktiven Zauberersport betrieb.

„Romanus, kannst du bitte schnell mitkommen? Irgendwas ist mit Magnus passiert", rief sie atemlos.

Der Angesprochene schloss wortlos ab und folgte ihr.

In der Buchhandlung bot sich inzwischen ein veränderter Anblick: Magnus saß aufrecht, doch seine Augen starrten ins Leere. Plötzlich begann er zu sprechen: „Sie dürfen nicht kommen!"

„Wer, Magnus? Wovon sprichst du?", rief Hermione angsterfüllt. Romanus Green betrachtete die Szene alarmiert.

„Wir sollten einen Heiler rufen." Er verließ den Laden, um bald darauf mit einem älteren Herren wiederzukommen. Dieser schaute den Antiquariatsbesitzer prüfend an, welcher inzwischen in ein zusammenhangloses Brabbeln verfallen war.

„Keine Reflexe der Pupillen", meinte der Heiler verwirrt, als er ihn mit einer kleinen Lampe anleuchtete. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Er nahm dieses Buch und zog sich zurück. Als nächstes hörte ich einen Schrei und fand ihn so verstört vor", berichtete Hermione leise.

„Er muss genauer untersucht werden. Ich lasse ihn sicherheitshalber nach London ins St. Mungos bringen." Der Heiler betätigte einen Ring und nur einige Minuten später standen zwei Leute vor der Ladentür und legten den alten Buchhändler vorsichtig auf eine Trage.

„Geben Sie mir Bescheid, was mit ihm ist und wann man ihn besuchen kann?", bat Hermione.

„Natürlich."

Romanus und Hermione blieben schockiert zurück.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Magnus Spirius und Romanus Green - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	5. Der Ladennachbar

**Kapitel 5 – Der Ladennachbar**

„Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert?", fragte ihr Ladennachbar erschüttert und griff nach dem Buch.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Romanus!" Hermione trat neben ihn und schaute ihm beim Blättern zu.

„Vielleicht hat er irgendwas Verstörendes darin gelesen? Oder es ist ein schwarzmagisches Buch?", schlug er vor.

„Wir sollten wirklich überlegt damit umgehen!"

„Hm. Aber es sollte geklärt werden, was es damit auf sich hat." Romanus legte den Band widerstrebend auf dem Tisch ab und betrachtete Hermione liebevoll.

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Magnus", meinte sie.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein."

„Komm ein Glas Wein mit mir trinken. Das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken und wir können weiter überlegen. Ich lade dich ein."

„Danke. Das ist eine gute Idee!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Am liebsten gingen sie ins Café _Sternentanz_, aber es hatte mittwochs geschlossen. Da in dieser Woche auch noch eine Magiermesse stattfand, hatte es sogar doppelt geschlossen, da der Besitzer einen ausgeprägten Widerwillen gegen die Messebesucher hatte. So entschieden sie sich fürs Café _Drachenkönig_. Dort herrschte Hochbetrieb, aber sie fanden noch eine Nische am Fenster und hatten bald jeder ein Glas Wein vor sich stehen.

Hermione musterte ihr Gegenüber verstohlen. Wie so oft fiel es ihr schwer, die Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Romanus besaß ungewöhnliche Züge: scharfgeschnitten und eckig, die von längeren dunkelblonden Haaren eingerahmt wurden. Es war ein autarkes und unabhängiges, aber dennoch freundliches Gesicht.

Auch er war eher ein Einzelgänger, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr verbrachte er seine Freizeit meist unter freiem Himmel, am liebsten in irgendeiner abgeschiedenen Wildnis. Er wanderte manchmal tagelang allein oder mit Freunden durch die Highlands.

Als sie vor drei Jahren in der Buchhandlung anfing, war ihr Romanus sofort aufgefallen und es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie sein Lächeln bis in ihre Träume verfolgte. Doch als sie beobachtete, dass eine dunkelhaarige Frau fast jeden Abend vor seinem Laden auftauchte und ihn dann in seine Wohnung über dem Laden begleitete, hatte sie umgehend versucht, ihre Schwärmerei zu kontrollieren.

Es war ihr besonders am Anfang sehr schwer gefallen, aber nach und nach hatte sich trotzdem ein enges freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen entwickelt und die beiden Läden halfen sich aus, wann immer es notwendig war. Als die Besuche seiner Freundin vor einigen Monaten aufgehört hatten, war sofort die Hoffnung zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte jedoch eine unerklärliche Scheu, ihm ihre Zuneigung offen zu zeigen. Sie seufzte und er sah sie daraufhin nachdenklich an.

„Also, was denkst du?"

„Mich hat vor allem der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschreckt, als ich den Raum nach seinem Schrei betrat. Als hätte er die leibhaftige Hölle gesehen. Wir sollten sehr achtsam mit dem Buch umgehen", äußerte Hermione grübelnd.

„Natürlich. Aber Magnus war völlig unvorbereitet, als er es aufschlug. Wir könnten zumindest Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen, bevor wir darin lesen."

„Mir wäre lieber, wir geben es im Ministerium an entsprechender Stelle ab."

„Damit es in einem Berg von anderem Papier auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwindet und wir nie erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat, um Magnus zu helfen?" Romanus klang überhaupt nicht begeistert. „Du weißt doch, was für Bürokraten dort sitzen."

„Du hast ja Recht. Dabei fällt mir ein: Er eulte einem Freund, um Auskunft über das Buch zu erhalten. Vielleicht trifft ja von dieser Seite bald eine Antwort ein, die uns mehr Aufschluss gibt?"

Romanus Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Das hört sich doch gut an! Gib mir bitte gleich Bescheid, wenn du etwas Neues erfahren hast."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"

Snape wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme.

„Nein. Suchen Sie sich jemanden anders zum Plaudern, Potter."

Harry Potter trat aus dem Seitengang neben ihn und zündete die Kerzen an. Im Flackern des Kerzenscheins erschienen ihre Silhouetten an der Wand plötzlich ein eigenes Leben gewonnen zu haben.

„Warten Sie." Harry versuchte, Schritt mit Snape zu halten, der mit seinen üblichen, weit ausholenden Bewegungen durch den Gang glitt und plötzlich abrupt stoppte.

„Ein für allemal, Potter: Es ist bereits eine Zumutung für mich, Sie fast täglich zu sehen und ich wünsche die Anzahl dieser Begegnungen so gering wie möglich zu halten."

Harry ließ sich von den unfreundlichen Worten nicht beirren.

„Warum weichen Sie mir aus?"

„Ich sagte doch gerade, dass ich keine Zusammentreffen mit Ihnen wünsche, die über das unvermeidbare Maß an Begegnungen hinausgehen."

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Wir befinden uns gemeinsam Tag für Tag unter diesem Dach und was mich betrifft, so wird dieser Zustand vermutlich noch Jahre anhalten. Ich respektiere, dass Sie Kontakt zu mir ablehnen und werde mich nicht aufdrängen, aber mich beschäftigt eine Sache, die nur Sie beantworten können."

„Dann müssen Sie sich wohl weiter allein damit beschäftigen", fuhr ihn Snape gereizt an. „Mir reicht, dass ich Sie sechs Jahre als Schüler ertragen musste."

„Als ich an diese Schule kam, war ich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie waren es, der von Anfang an Feindseligkeit provozierte und diese immer weiter anstachelte. Ich will nur eins von Ihnen wissen und danach lasse ich Sie in Ruhe: Warum haben Sie mir diese ganzen Erinnerungen gegeben?"

Snape packte ihn unvorbereitet an der Schulter und schob ihn in durch eine offenstehende Tür in einen leeren Raum. Die Tür knallte hinter ihnen zu.

„Dumbledore erteilte mir den Auftrag, Sie im geeigneten Moment einzuweihen. Es war mir damals angesichts meiner prekären … Lage … leider nicht mehr möglich, sie Ihnen rechtzeitig in einem trauten Zweiergespräch zu übermitteln", zischte Snape dicht vor seinem Gesicht. „Das alles ist Ihnen bekannt und kein Grund, mich zu nerven!" Er ließ ihn abrupt los.

Harry rieb sich die Schulter, Zorn in seinen Augen. „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche. Nicht von Dumbledores Auftrag, sondern von all den anderen Erinnerungen an meine Mutter. Ich möchte es so gern verstehen. Warum haben Sie mir diese gegeben, wenn Sie meine Gegenwart so sehr verabscheuen?"

Die beiden Männer maßen sich feindselig, bis Snape sich umdrehte und leise zu einem Bildnis an der Wand sprach: „Ich verabscheue Sie nicht, Potter. Ich wünsche lediglich, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen."

Harry spürte, wie ein altvertrautes Gefühl in ihm emporstieg: Resignation und Enttäuschung über so viel Unbeantwortetes, von dem er in all den Jahren nicht vermocht hatte, sich loszulösen. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, von Snape irgendetwas erfahren zu wollen. Er musste sich damit abfinden. Wortlos ging Harry zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich mit einem leisen Klicken.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als nach ein paar Tagen noch immer keine Antwort von Magnus Freund eingetroffen war, beschloss Romanus, das Buch näher zu ergründen. Hermione hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm diese Idee auszureden.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig", warnte sie ihn zum zigsten Male, bis er leicht genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich werde mich dem Buch vorsichtig nähern und alle erdenklichen Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen, Hermione. Das habe ich dir doch nun schon mindestens drei Male eindringlich versprochen! Sobald dir etwas merkwürdig vorkommt, löst du die Verbindung zwischen dem Buch und mir."

Sie nickte, noch immer sehr angespannt und stellte sich im Hinterzimmer des Antiquariats mit gezücktem Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt hin.

„Glaubst du, dass wilde Goblins daraus hervorspringen?", neckte er sie, murmelte einige Sprüche und begann, Seite um Seite umzublättern und zu lesen.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Hermione nach einer Weile neugierig.

„Es ist außerordentlich ermüdend", meinte er seufzend. „Eine ineinander geschachtelte Geschichte nach dem Motto: Ein Erzähler erzählt einem anderen eine Geschichte, worin wieder ein Erzähler vorkommt und eine Geschichte erzählt. Ich hoffe, es geht nicht endlos so weiter."

Nach einer halben Stunde klappte er das Buch zu. „Tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich brauche eine Pause."

Er stand auf und goss beiden einen Pott Tee ein. „Es ist mit Abstand das langweiligste Buch, das ich jemals gelesen habe."

„Vielleicht sollte ich es auch mal versuchen", schlug Hermione vor, wagemutiger geworden.

Sie nippte am Tee und begann zu lesen. Nach einer Weile schaute sie irritiert auf. Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen?

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es aus der Hand legen konntest. Es ist total spannend. Erinnert mich an _Magische Tore_."

Sein völlig entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„_Magische Tore_? Wovon um Himmels willen redest du, Hermione?"

„Ich hatte es dir doch damals ausgeliehen. Weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Aber das hat doch nichts mit diesem Buch hier zu tun!"

„Selbst die Namen sind fast die gleichen. Sieh nur!" Sie trat mit dem Buch auf ihn zu und zeigte auf eine Textstelle. In dem Moment, in welchem er mitlas, spürte sie, wie es sich in ihrem Kopf drehte und danach wurde alles dunkel.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Hermione."

Ihre Augen begegneten einem blau-grauen Augenpaar, das sie warm, aber besorgt anschaute.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Bei mir."

„Bei dir?" Sie war noch nie in seiner Wohnung über dem Zauberersportladen gewesen und richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. Sie befand sich auf einem Sofa in einem sparsam eingerichteten, aber chaotisch wirkendem Raum, als hätte der Besitzer einfach alles so liegen gelassen, wie es ihm aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Entschuldige bitte das Durcheinander. Ich bekomme selten Besuch und es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Normalerweise räume ich auf, bevor Gäste kommen. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus." Er sammelte mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen Sachen ein und schon in wenigen Augenblicken sah der Raum bewohnbarer aus.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist einfach zusammengeklappt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dich im Antiquariat hinzulegen, also habe ich dich die paar Schritte zu mir getragen. Der Heiler ist schon auf dem Weg."

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er hatte sie in seine Wohnung GETRAGEN? Wie peinlich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Unannehmlichkeiten verursache. Aber mir drehte sich plötzlich alles."

„Es ist dieses Buch", meinte er ernst. „Das ist nun ganz klar. Ich habe anscheinend etwas ganz anderes darin gelesen als du. Als wir beide hineinschauten, wurdest du ohnmächtig. Ich sah immer noch genau die Geschichte, die ich vorher schon gelesen hatte."

„Und ich hatte eine wirklich spannende Geschichte..."

„Siehst du? Wir sollten es wirklich nicht mehr anrühren, sondern einen Spezialisten befragen."

„Aber…"

Ein Klopfen unterbrach Hermiones Antwort. Der gleiche Heiler stand im Raum und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als er sie untersuchte. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert? Haben Sie Beschwerden?"

Hermione fasste sich an eine schmerzende Stelle am Kopf, wo sie aufgeschlagen sein musste. „Nur hier."

„Eine Beule, zum Glück nicht mehr. Ein bisschen Kühlung und alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Was ist los bei Ihnen im Antiquariat?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten!"

„Ihr Kollege befindet sich inzwischen in einem katatonischen Zustand."

„Wie lange wird das anhalten?", fragte Hermione erschrocken.

„Das kann man leider nie so genau vorhersagen. Manchmal dauert es nur ein paar Tage, aber es gab auch schon Fälle, die sich mehr als 20 Jahre in diesem Zustand befanden und eines Tages plötzlich wieder aufwachten." Der Heiler zuckte bedauernd die Schultern, nahm seine Tasche und wandte sich an Romanus: „Passen Sie gut auf die junge Dame auf, ja, dass sie nicht noch mehr Dummheiten macht!"

Der Angesprochene warf Hermione ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. „Mach ich."

Sie wurde noch röter.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Es ist mir ernst, was ich vorhin sagte", meinte Romanus. „Wir wissen leider nicht, wohin Magnus seine Eule geschickt hat, wer dieser Freund ist, den er nach dem Buch befragte. Aber es sollte jemand hinzugezogen werden, der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt."

Ein Name tauchte sofort in Hermiones Kopf auf, ungebeten und unwillkommen.

„Snape", äußerte sie ihn laut.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green und Magnus Spirius - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	6. Severus Snape wird involviert

**Kapitel 6 – Severus Snape wird involviert**

„Professor Snape aus Hogwarts?" Romanus überlegte. „Er kommt öfter in eure Buchhandlung, stimmt's? Nicht, dass er mich je gegrüßt hätte, wenn er an meinem Laden vorbeigerauscht ist."

„Er ist ein unangenehmer Mensch."

„Du hast aber Recht: Snape kennt sich vermutlich besser mit schwarzer Magie aus als jeder andere."

„Schreibst du ihm?", bat sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sähe seltsam aus und wird ihn sicher nicht nach Hogsmeade locken. Es betrifft schließlich Magnus und eure Buchhandlung. Außerdem kannst du viel besser formulieren als ich."

„Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, gib es zu!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich: „Ertappt. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass es dir widerstrebt, ihn um etwas bitten zu müssen. Ich hatte recht lebhafte Rachephantasien, als er mich im 7. Schuljahr fast jeden Samstag nachsitzen und unaussprechliche Dinge und Geschöpfe kleinschneiden ließ."

Hermione lachte und stand auf. Sie wusste, dass auch Romanus nicht sonderlich gut auf Snape zu sprechen war. Er war ungefähr 10 Jahre älter und sie hatten sich gelegentlich über ihre Schulerfahrungen ausgetauscht. Trotzdem schien Snape zu seinen Zeiten noch um einiges ruhiger und gelassener gewesen zu sein.

Inzwischen war sie vor seinem Bücherregal angelangt und überflog den Inhalt neugierig. „Darf ich?"

Er nickte.

Sie zog ein großes Buch mit dem Titel „Verfallene Magie" heraus, betrachtete das Foto von der Ruine eines Castles auf dem Einband und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Harry erzählt viel von Snape. Er soll inzwischen noch schlimmer als früher sein. Ich hatte den Eindruck auch, als er die letzten Male in der Buchhandlung auftauchte. Es ist schon eigenartig."

„Warum?", fragte Romanus.

„Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass allein die Tatsache, dass Voldemort besiegt ist und er wieder ein normales Leben führen kann…"

„…ihn freundlicher werden lässt?", unterbrach Romanus kopfschüttelnd. „Warum sollte er sich dadurch verändern? Vielleicht belastet ihn seine Vergangenheit, immerhin musste er Dumbledore töten. Wer weiß, was noch alles auf sein Konto geht", ergänzte er grübelnd.

„Besonders behagt mir der Gedanke nicht, in seiner Gegenwart zu sein. Aber um Magnus willen werde ich ihm schreiben", meinte Hermione ergeben. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Sie ergriff ein Stück Papier. Als sie fertig war, schob sie es zu Romanus.

„Was meinst du?"

Er überflog die Zeilen:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_da ich nicht weiß, wann Sie das nächste Mal unser Antiquariat aufsuchen, möchte ich ein Anliegen auf diesem Weg an Sie schicken. Der Inhaber befindet sich seit einigen Tagen im St. Mungos Hospital in einem bedenklichen Zustand, der vermutlich durch das Lesen in einem schwarzmagischen Buch verursacht wurde. _

_Ich selbst habe bemerkt, dass das Buch seltsame Auswirkungen hat. Ihr fachlicher Rat bezüglich schwarzer Magie wäre sehr willkommen. Bitte informieren Sie mich baldmöglichst, ob Sie bereit sind, uns weiterzuhelfen. Weitere Details teile ich Ihnen dann umgehend mit. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Hermione Granger_

„Perfekt", urteilte Romanus.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob er darauf reagiert", entgegnete sie zweifelnd.

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva McGonagall durchschritt den Innenhof auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsraum.

„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Professor March gesellte sich zu ihr.

Minerva schaute auf die Uhr und deutete dann auf eine der Bänke. „Lass uns einen Moment Platz nehmen, Krystyna."

Professor March ließ sich neben ihrer alten Freundin nieder. „Was bedrückt dich?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus Snape. Neulich fand ihn Harry Potter nachts unter einem Baum im Wald, schlafend. Er hätte erfrieren können. Bitte erwähne es niemandem gegenüber."

„Selbstverständlich nicht", bekräftigte Professor March.

„Ich frage mich, was ihn dazu bewogen hat. Es ist so untypisch für Severus."

Professor March schwieg und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. „Das alles muss sehr schwer für ihn sein", sagte sie schließlich.

Minerva nickte. „Andererseits hat ihn niemand gezwungen, zurückzukommen. Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für ihn und habe ihm deshalb die Stelle immer wieder angeboten. Aber die Entscheidung getroffen hat letztendlich er selbst."

„Es ist schade, dass niemand zu ihm durchdringen kann, dass er sich so abschottet. Es wäre viel einfacher für ihn, wenn er mit jemandem reden würde. Er ist für gar nichts empfänglich – weder für fachliche Gespräche noch für humorvolle Bemerkungen."

„Gesprächig war er zwar noch nie, doch im Laufe der Jahre hat er das Misstrauen und die Vorsicht verinnerlicht, die seine frühere Tätigkeit für den Orden mit sich brachte."

Minerva McGonagall betrachtete ihre Freundin nachdenklich. Sie waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen, hatten sich viele Jahre aus den Augen verloren, bis Krystyna dann vor ein paar Jahren nach dem Tod ihres Mannes nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie war ein schmächtiges Mädchen gewesen, damals, als sie vom Kontinent von ihren Eltern zu Verwandten nach England verschickt worden war, um einem Krieg zu entkommen. Ihre Eltern, die über keine Magie verfügten, hatten den Krieg nicht überlebt.

Professor March schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl von Schuld. Es hätte meine Familie vielleicht nicht gerettet und dennoch fragt man sich, warum man selbst weiterlebt und sie nicht. Viele tragen dieses Gefühl mit sich herum und oft geben sie es sogar an ihre Kinder weiter. In gewisser Weise kann ich Professor Snape verstehen."

„Wenn er doch wenigstens mit Albus reden würde! Albus fragt mich fast jeden Tag nach Severus."

„Vielleicht braucht Professor Snape einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Er lässt seine Verbitterung nicht nur an uns, sondern vor allem an den Schülern aus. Der Druck der Eltern ist massiv. Ich kann nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen", murmelte Minerva.

„Gib ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, Minerva. Er ist erst ein halbes Jahr wieder hier."

Die beiden Frauen standen auf. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, setzte auch der Tränkemeister seinen Weg fort, der im Schutz des Säulenganges Zeuge des Gesprächs geworden war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Das tägliche Eulengeflatter in der Großen Halle zerrte an Snapes Nerven. Der Lärm, den unzählige dieser gefiederten Ungetüme anstellen konnten, war ohrenbetäubend.

„Sieh dir mal Snape an", flüsterte Professor Vektor. Madame Hooch wendete den Kopf und erblickte gerade noch sein verzogenes Gesicht, bevor der er sie erbost anfunkelte.

„Er leidet unter den Eulen", grinste Madame Hooch. „Man sollte meinen, dass er schon Schlimmeres erlitten hat, um sich von so ein paar aufgeplusterten Federbällen irritieren zu lassen. Aber seine Prioritätenliste der Abneigungen versteht sowieso keiner. Dazu ist sie zu lang."

In dem Moment landete ein Brief direkt vor Snape und die Damen verrenkten neugierig die Hälse.

„Guck mal, sieht aus wie die Schrift einer Frau", wisperte Madame Hooch.

Dass Severus Snape den Brief mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte, in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verbarg und den Raum verließ, sorgte selbstverständlich für uferlose Spekulationen.

sssssssssssssssssss

In seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Diese lästigen Weibsbilder! Er untersuchte den Brief aufmerksam. Der Absender auf der Rückseite wies auf das Antiquariat in Hogsmeade hin. Er hoffte nicht, dass sie seinen Kundenstatus dazu missbrauchen würden, ihn mit unwillkommenen Buchvorschlägen zu überschütten.

Er entnahm das Blatt Papier und las mit zunehmend gerunzelter Stirn Ms. Grangers Zeilen, anfangs sauer, dass sie ihn mit ihren Angelegenheiten belästigte, später interessiert. Schwarzmagische Bücher traf man zwar noch hin und wieder, aber die mit offensichtlichen Auswirkungen auf den Leser waren selten. Aber sie hatte es nicht mal für notwendig erachtet, ihm den Buchtitel, den Verfasser und den Verlag mitzuteilen. Ärgerlich.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermione gerade die Büchertische ins Innere des Antiquariats geräumt und Romanus auf einen Tee zum Feierabend eingeladen, als eine schwarze Silhouette vor der Ladentür auftauchte und Kurs auf die Leseecke nahm, in der Romanus saß.

„Sieh mal an. Sind Sie etwa auch …involviert?", begrüßte ihn Snape bissig. „Waren Sie nicht derjenige, der in die Annalen von Hogwarts einging, indem er mit einer gestohlenen Mischung aus Lindwurmkraut, Schwarzpulver und Lotussamen den Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff für mindestens eine Woche unbewohnbar und unanfällig für jegliche Art von Reparaturzaubern gemacht hatte? Ihr Name ist mir bedauerlicherweise entfallen."

„Das entspricht fast den Tatsachen. Es war aber nur eine Sitzecke im Gemeinschaftsraum", bemerkte Romanus trocken. „Mein Name ist Green."

Hermione, der dieser Part von Romanus Vergangenheit bisher unbekannt gewesen war, verbiss sich ein Lachen.

„Dann sind Sie in der Gesellschaft von Ms. Granger gut aufgehoben, Mr. Green, würde ich meinen. Sie besitzt eine Vorliebe für Zeitgenossen, deren Umgang mit Zutaten riskant, um nicht zu sagen, lebensgefährlich ist."

Hermione sah, wie Snape auf eine aufgebrachte Reaktion ihrerseits lauerte. Diese Freude würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

„So ist es", bestätigte sie strahlend. „Und mein Kompliment an Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen, Professor Snape."

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er gebieterisch fortfuhr: „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Wo ist das Buch und was ist mit Mr. Spirius passiert? Und verschonen Sie mich mit ausschweifendem Gefasel. Ich benötige ein paar prägnante Details, die das Geschehene zusammenfassen."

Hermione schob das Buch zu ihm hinüber und umriss in knappen Worten, dass sowohl Magnus als auch sie beim Lesen zusammengebrochen waren.

Beim Anblick des Titels wirkte er verwundert und wog es prüfend in der Hand. Als nächstes zog er den Zauberstab und wandte diverse Zauber an, aber es veränderte sich nicht. Erst dann unterzog er es einer näheren Betrachtung.

„Kennen Sie es?", fragte Romanus.

„Nein." Snape war sauer über die Unterbrechung.

Zwanzig Minuten wagte keiner zu sprechen, bis Snape fast widerwillig bemerkte:

„Es ist keine offensichtliche schwarze Magie. Sie entfaltet sich wahrscheinlich erst beim Lesen. Ich werde jetzt dieses Buch anfangen zu lesen und wenn Ihnen irgendetwas merkwürdig vorkommt, nehmen Sie es sofort aus meiner Hand. Verstanden? SOFORT."

„Was ist, wenn Sie auffällig reagieren?"

„Bemühen Sie Ihren Verstand, Green! Verwenden Sie Abwehrzauber oder was weiß ich. Sie sind ein Zauberer!"

Snape nahm einen Zettel und eine magische Feder aus seinem Umhang, lehnte sich zurück und las. Hermione betrachtete ihn konzentriert. Seine dicken Augenbrauen verliehen dem Gesicht einen Teil seiner bedrohlichen Ausstrahlung, stellte sie fest. Die Augen waren unvermindert auf das Buch gerichtet, doch plötzlich traf sie sein Blick. Schwarz. Intensiv. Verärgert.

„Hätten Sie die Höflichkeit, woanders hinzustarren, Ms. Granger, damit ich ungestört lesen kann?", schnappte er ungehalten.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich Romanus zu. Dessen Gesicht überflog gerade ein feines Lächeln. Warm. Liebenswert. Verständnisvoll. Sie lächelte zurück.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape nahm die Lektüre wieder auf. Eine grausige Geschichte, die in dem Buch beschrieben wurde. Nichts für schwache Nerven. Kein Wunder, dass Ms. Granger ohnmächtig geworden war, dachte er boshaft. Selbst er hatte mit einigen Schilderungen zu kämpfen, erinnerten sie ihn doch sehr stark an seine Vergangenheit, an Gräueltaten, die er seit Jahren vergeblich versuchte, aus seinem Gedächtnis zu radieren. Und plötzlich zeigte sich vor seinem inneren Auge eine Situation, so grauenvoll, so undenkbar, dass…"

Zwei Gesichter erschienen vor ihm. Er blinzelte und erhob sich mit einem Ruck von seinem Stuhl. Das Buch lag auf dem Tisch.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Sie haben geschrien", wurde er von Romanus Green informiert.

„Wovon handelte Ihre Geschichte?", fragte Hermione.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sie gelesen?"

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass wir beide eine unterschiedliche Geschichte lasen", bemerkte Romanus.

„Und diese entscheidende Information vergaßen Sie, mir mitzuteilen? Eine Geschichte, die sich verändert? Sich dem Lesenden anpasst?", murmelte Snape fassungslos. Die Feder, mit der er soeben einen Gedanken notieren wollte, zerbrach mit einem kratzenden Geräusch. Er war sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Das Buch ist gefährlich, wie Ihnen nicht entgangen sein dürfte. Es sollte nicht in Ihren Händen verbleiben. Ich nehme es mit!"

„Geben Sie uns Bescheid, wenn Sie etwas herausgefunden haben?" Hermione bemühte sich zu einem freundlichen Ton, obwohl sie seine herrische Art aufregte, aber Snape ignorierte sie, steckte das Buch in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und einen Moment später zeugte nur noch die abgebrochene magische Feder davon, dass er dagewesen war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape hatte bereits mehrere Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen, um mehr über das Buch herauszufinden. Auch nach den heutigen Unterrichtsstunden begab er sich mit dem Buch und einem Stapel Papier beladen in die Bibliothek.

Madame Pince seufzte. Obwohl Severus Snape derjenige war, der die Bibliothek mit Abstand am häufigsten nutzte und ihr damit eine gewisse Daseinsberechtigung verlieh, wünschte sie, er würde die Bücher ausleihen und mitnehmen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich in einer der Nischen niederließ und arbeitete, hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr frei atmen zu können und rechnete jede Sekunde mit einem verbalen Angriff. Der Mann strahlte Unzufriedenheit und unterschwellige Aggression durch jede Pore seines Körpers aus, auch wenn er sich nach außen in eine außerordentliche Selbstbeherrschung hüllte. Es würde ihm vermutlich besser gehen, wenn er sich seinen Emotionen stellen würde, statt sie in sich zu begraben und seine Umwelt mit kalten, ätzenden Kommentaren zu vergiften, dachte sie bei sich.

Heute war er schnurstracks auf eines der Regale zumarschiert und hatte sich für mehr als zwei Stunden in einem dicken Band vergraben und Notizen gemacht. Beim Herausgehen fiel ihr auf, dass er ein Buch unter dem Arm trug.

„Wollen Sie es ausleihen?" Ihre Stimme klang resigniert, in Erwartung eines spitzen Kommentars. Doch er schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf, murmelte „…nein, den Band hatte ich mitgebracht…" und entschwand durch die große Eingangstür.

Madame Pince schaute auf die Uhr und lächelte erleichtert. Sie konnte schließen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nachdem sie den gigantischen Schlüssel in ihrem Umhang verstaut hatte und den Gang im zweiten Stock betrat, sah sie Snape im Halbdunkel auf einer der Steinbänke sitzen, sein Buch in der einen Hand, ein Blatt mit Notizen in der anderen. Die Kerzen in den Kerzenhaltern um ihn herum waren erloschen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Konnte er nicht in seinen Kerker gehen, wenn er unbedingt im Dunklen sitzen wollte? Nun musste sie noch einmal an ihm vorbei.

„Incendio". Im fröhlich flackernden Kerzenlicht bemerkte sie nun, dass irgendetwas nicht mit Snape stimmte. Er hatte in keiner Weise auf ihre Bewegungen reagiert. Sie trat näher. Er saß wie versteinert und sie bekam Angst.

„Professor Snape?" Sie schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter, doch er reagierte nicht.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Krystyna March und Magnus Spirius - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	7. Der ungeduldige Patient

_Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews zum letzten Kapitel gefreut, da es in mancherlei Hinsicht eine besondere Herausforderung war. _

_Ein großes und ganz herzliches Dankeschön - mal an dieser Stelle - an Madame Minuit12, die Marian und den Marian, Eve, sunny, Mortianna's Morgana, Lynya77, JoNiTo und AllegroAssai. _

**Kapitel 7 – Der ungeduldige Patient**

Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass Snape noch atmete und sein Puls regelmäßig schlug, rannte Madame Pince ein paar Türen weiter zu Filius Flitwicks Verwandlungsraum. Er war abgeschlossen. Der ganze Trakt lag still und verlassen da.

„Hilfe – hört mich jemand?" Sie lief, so schnell sie konnte und stieß fast mit Harry Potter zusammen, der mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke bog.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Professor Snape – er atmet, aber er rührt sich nicht. Im zweiten Stock!"

Harry folgte ihr eilig. Das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors hatte inzwischen jegliche Farbe verloren.

„Er ist eiskalt. Verständigen Sie bitte Minerva und Poppy, ich bleibe inzwischen bei ihm." Sie nickte und verschwand.

Harry nahm Snape das Buch und das Papier aus der Hand und legte ihn auf die Seite. Er sprach einen Wärmezauber und langsam kehrte etwas Farbe ins Gesicht des Bewusstlosen zurück.

„Was ist geschehen?" Minerva kam herbeigeeilt, die Krankenschwester wenige Schritte hinter ihr. Beide schüttelten den Kopf, nachdem sie ihn untersucht hatten.

„Eine normale Ohnmacht ist das nicht", murmelte Poppy. „Ich muss ein paar Tests mit ihm durchführen."

Sie transportierten ihn gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel. „Ich bleibe mit hier", bot Harry an, als die Krankenschwester ziemlich aufgeregt durch die Regale lief und diverse Behälter zusammensuchte.

„Danke. Es wäre gut, wenn wir ihn abwechselnd beobachten, um zu sehen, wie er auf die verschiedenen Zauber und Medikamente reagiert."

„Und wenn nichts anschlägt?"

„Bis morgen früh würde ich noch abwarten, aber wenn alles nichts hilft, müssen wir St. Mungos verständigen. Sie haben mehr Möglichkeiten."

sssssssssssssssssss

Genauso geschah es auch. Am Morgen des darauffolgenden Tages befand sich Severus Snape in einem Bett in St. Mungos, ratlose Ärzte und Krankenschwestern um sich herum versammelt.

„Es ist fast wie der Fall dieses Antiquars, der nebenan liegt", meinte einer der Ärzte. „Nur dass dieser hier körperlich widerstandsfähiger zu sein scheint, obwohl er nicht so aussieht. Können Sie mir sagen, was genau passiert ist?"

„Er wurde in diesem Zustand auf einer Bank gefunden, kurz nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hat."

„Die Bibliothek?" Der Arzt blickte erstaunt auf. „War bei dem anderen nicht auch irgendein Buch im Spiel? Was drucken sie nur heutzutage, dass die Leute davon krank werden?"

„Professor Snape hielt ein Buch in der Hand, als ihn die Bibliothekarin fand", warf Harry Potter ein.

„Wo ist es?", fragte der Arzt.

„Ich habe es mitgenommen, ebenso seine Notizen, um sie für ihn aufzubewahren."

„Vor ein paar Tagen wurde ein Antiquar bei uns eingeliefert, der ein paar Stunden nach dem Lesen eines Buches sogar in eine katatonische Starre verfiel. Man sollte die beiden Bücher mal vergleichen."

„Ich kenne die Mitarbeiterin der Buchhandlung", sagte Harry. „Sie hat mir von dem Vorfall erzählt." Seine Gedanken rasten. War es möglich, dass Hermione das Buch an Snape gegeben hatte? Dass es sich um das gleiche Buch handelte?

„Der Vorfall sollte untersucht werden, bevor noch mehr Schaden entsteht", forderte der Arzt.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich setze mich mit ihr in Verbindung."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!"

Harry hatte Hermione abends vom Laden abgeholt und ihr die Neuigkeiten übermittelt. Sie informierte ihn über die vergangenen Tage, über die Vorfälle im Antiquariat und darüber, dass Snape das Buch mitgenommen hatte.

„Wir sollten Romanus Bescheid geben, wenn er noch da ist. Er hat auch in dem Buch gelesen und ihm ist nichts passiert."

Im Nachbarladen brannte noch Licht.

Romanus begrüßte sie erfreut. „Lange nicht gesehen, Harry! Wie wäre es mit ein paar magischen Wanderschuhen? Du hast das Gefühl, du schwebst die Berge hinauf! Es wird ohnehin Zeit, dass wir mal wieder zusammen losziehen!"

Harry betrachtete die angepriesene Ware interessiert. „Ich schau sie mir später mal in Ruhe an. Weswegen wir hier sind: Snape liegt im St. Mungos."

Romanus fuhr herum. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Hängt es mit dem Buch zusammen?"

„Ja. Er hielt es in der Hand, als Madame Pince ihn ein paar Meter entfernt von der Bibliothek fand."

„Wo ist es jetzt?"

„Bei mir in Hogwarts."

„Vielleicht sollte doch das Ministerium eingeschaltet werden, die Abteilung für schwarzmagisches Schriftgut?", schlug Hermione vor. „Ich wundere mich, dass Snape so unvorsichtig war und allein darin weitergelesen hat, nachdem er das letzte Mal die Auswirkungen spürte. Das passt nicht zu ihm."

„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", bestätigte Romanus.

„Anscheinend war er in der Bibliothek und hat Aufzeichnungen angefertigt. Sie sind auch bei mir", meinte Harry.

„Kannst du sie uns zeigen? Vielleicht hat er etwas Interessantes entdeckt?"

„Gute Idee. Morgen muss ich in den Fuchsbau. Aber wollen wir uns am Sonntagabend im Café „Drachenkönig" treffen?"

„Meinetwegen gern", entgegnete Hermione. „Romanus?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin neugierig, was er aufgeschrieben hat."

sssssssssssssssssss

Da die Buchhandlung samstags immer geschlossen war, wenn Magnus keine Sonderabsprachen mit Kunden getroffen hatte, entschied Hermione kurzentschlossen, den freien Samstag zu nutzen und auf gut Glück ins St. Mungos zu reisen, um Magnus zu besuchen. Sie würde es mit einem Besuch bei ihren Eltern verbinden, die inzwischen etwas außerhalb der Stadt lebten. Sie könnte dann am Sonntagmittag wieder zurückfahren. Sie entschied sich für die lange Zugfahrt von fast fünf Stunden, um die Landschaft und das erste Grün der Bäume zu genießen und ein wenig Muse zum Lesen zu haben.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Sie können zu ihm", beschied eine Krankenschwester. „Aber erschrecken Sie nicht."

Hermione betrat den kleinen Raum, wo Magnus unter seiner Decke klein und eingefallen aussah. Seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Er ist gestern Abend wieder aufgewacht, aber es ging ihm noch sehr schlecht", erklärte die Schwester. „Deshalb hat man ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, um ihn mit Heilzaubern erst zu stabilisieren. Die Ärzte rechnen aber damit, dass sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen zurückholen können."

Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie betrachtete ihren Vorgesetzten liebevoll.

Nebenan wurde es plötzlich laut.

„Ein Neuzugang. Gestern früh bewusstlos eingeliefert. Ist seit heute putzmunter und macht seitdem Theater, dass er nach Hause will." Die Schwester verdrehte die Augen und Hermione lächelte mitfühlend.

Die Stimme nebenan wurde durchdringend. „Binden Sie mich los. SOFORT! Das ist Verletzung meiner Persönlichkeitsrechte und SIE werden die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben!"

Snape. Unverkennbar. Hermione lächelte. „Ich kenne Professor Snape. Darf ich hineinschauen?"

„Aber natürlich. Vielleicht bringen Sie ihn ja zur Vernunft!" Die Stimme der Schwester klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Das glaube ich nicht, doch ich würde gern mit ihm sprechen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione betrat das Nachbarzimmer, das dem von Magnus glich, bis auf einen gewaltigen Unterschied: Der Insasse war äußerst agil und kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln. Schließlich hatte er die Hände irgendwie frei bekommen.

„Ms. Granger. Sie sind die Ursache dafür, dass ich hier bin. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass man mich hier herauslässt!"

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte Hermione betont friedlich. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie keinen nachhaltigen Schaden davongetragen. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich bin sicher, die Ärzte wissen genau, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt für Ihre Entlassung ist."

„Wenn Sie nur zum Schwatzen hier sind, sollten Sie Ihren Kollegen nebenan in den Genuss kommen lassen. Man sagte mir, dass er auch hier liegt. Er kann sich nicht wehren. Aber ich schon!" Mit einem Ruck war er auf den Beinen, warf seinen Umhang über und stürmte zur Tür.

„Accio." Mit ein paar schnellen Griffen hatte er seine Sachen in der Hand und verschwand.

Hermione stand einen Moment sprachlos da, bis sie ihm hinterherlief.

„Warten Sie!"

Zwei Schwestern hatten ihn inzwischen ergriffen. „Na na, wohin denn so eilig?"

Einer der Ärzte trat hinzu. „Wie es scheint, haben wir einen ungeduldigen Patienten. Da Sie anscheinend schon wieder im Vollbesitz Ihrer körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten sind und wir vor einem Rätsel stehen, sehe ich keinen Grund, Sie länger als notwendig hierzubehalten. Aber zwei Testergebnisse stehen noch aus, vorher können wir Sie nicht entlassen.

„Wann ist damit zu rechnen", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Ich denke, morgen sollten wir mehr wissen. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, können Sie dann das Krankenhaus verlassen, natürlich unter der Bedingung, dass Sie unterschreiben, dass es auf eigenen Willen geschieht. Außerdem brauchen Sie eine Begleitperson, die Sie zurückbringt, denn Apparieren und allein reisen kommt nach diesem mysteriösen Vorfall nicht in Frage. Und ich möchte noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

Snape hatte keine Wahl, als sich der Übermacht zu fügen, die ihn zurück in sein Zimmer bugsierte. Der Arzt blieb mit ihm allein und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Hören Sie, Professor Snape, ich erinnere mich gut an Sie. Ich war einer der Ärzte, die Sie nach dem Krieg behandelt haben."

„Und?"

„Ich verstehe Ihre Ungeduld sehr gut. Sie haben für den Rest Ihres Lebens sicherlich genug von Krankenhäusern. Deshalb halte ich Sie auch nicht gegen Ihren Willen hier fest."

Snape war überrascht über die Worte des Arztes.

„Sie wurden einer uns bisher unbekannten Kraft ausgesetzt. Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, was das gewesen sein könnte? Man sagte mir, Sie lasen in einem Buch?"

„Ich war gerade dabei, es herauszufinden."

„Sie sind in dieser Hinsicht sicherlich der Fachmann, aber dieses Buch scheint sehr gefährlich zu sein."

„Anscheinend nicht für jeden."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ein junger Mann hat darin gelesen und ihm ist nichts passiert. Das ist äußerst bemerkenswert."

Der Arzt zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Professor Snape, ich bewundere Ihren Mut, der half, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Aber ich sehe auf den ersten Blick, dass die vergangenen Jahre nicht zu Ihrer Heilung beigetragen haben. Warum sind Sie nicht zurückgekommen, um Ihre Behandlung abzuschließen?"

„Reden? Sie meinen, durch Reden wäre ich gesund geworden?", bemerkte Snape verächtlich.

„Es kann sehr heilsam sein, bestimmte Dinge auszusprechen, dadurch die Gedanken neu zu ordnen - auch wenn Sie dies nicht glauben. Doch man kann niemanden dazu zwingen." Er beobachtete Snapes Reaktion sehr genau, doch dessen Gesicht war unbeweglich.

„Schreiben Sie. Schreiben Sie auf, was Sie erlebt haben. Auch das kann helfen, selbst wenn es anfangs Überwindung kostet und schmerzlich ist." Er nickte Snape freundlich zu und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am Sonntagmorgen traf der gleiche Arzt auf Hermione, die gerade in Magnus Zimmer gehen wollte. „Ich hörte von der Schwester, dass Sie aus Hogsmeade kommen. Reisen Sie eventuell heute zurück?"

„Ja", bestätigte Hermione.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, in Hogwarts Bescheid zu geben, dass Professor Snape abgeholt werden kann? Ohne Begleitung möchten wir ihn noch nicht zurückreisen lassen."

„Selbstverständlich. Aber warum schicken Sie keine Eule?"

„Diese würde erst morgen dort eintreffen und ich weiß nicht, wie kurzfristig man während der Unterrichtswoche in Hogwarts Personal freisetzen kann, um ihn abzuholen. Er sollte möglichst bald zurück in seine vertraute Umgebung."

Hermione hörte sich plötzlich sagen: „Ich nehme den 12-Uhr-Zug von Kings Cross. Ich könnte ihn gleich mitnehmen."

Der Arzt betrachtete sie abwägend und dann lächelte er.

„Das wäre eine wunderbare Lösung, wenn er einverstanden ist. Ich denke, Sie werden mit ihm fertig."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione schaute noch eine halbe Stunde bei Magnus vorbei und erzählte dem Reglosen von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Danach trank sie in der Cafeteria eine Tasse Kaffee und stand gegen 10:30 Uhr vor Snapes Zimmer.

Der Arzt kam ihr auf dem Gang entgegen und grinste jungenhaft: „Seit ich ihm vor einer Stunde mitteilte, dass Sie ihn nach Hogwarts begleiten, sitzt er bereits reisefertig in der Eingangshalle. Danke für Ihre Unterstützung, Ms. Granger. Gute Reise!"

Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln und begab sich in den Eingangsbereich. Dort saß Snape allerdings nicht, sondern er schritt ungeduldig auf und ab. Die Schwester am Empfang schien sichtlich genervt von ihm zu sein. Als Hermione eintrat, funkelte er sie an, sagte aber nichts.

„Der Zug fährt erst um 12 Uhr, wir haben also genug Zeit", meinte sie, entschlossen, sich nicht von ihm unterkriegen zu lassen.

Als sie vor die Tür traten, schlug ihr milde Frühlingsluft mit dem zarten Duft der ersten Blüten entgegen und sie schloss für einen Moment unwillkürlich die Augen und lächelte. Sie wählte den Weg durch die Russell Square Gardens, wo ihnen einige neugierige Blicke folgten. Sie selbst hatte für ihren Ausflug unauffällige Kleidung gewählt, aber Snape trug seinen Umhang. Er schritt so eilig aus, dass sie kaum Schritt mit ihm halten konnte. Ihr graute vor der langen Zugfahrt mit ihm, aber vielleicht konnte sie lesen oder sich schlafend stellen.

Plötzlich schwankte er und suchte in der Luft nach Halt. Sie war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und seine Hand traf ihre Schulter.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Wir sollten zum Krankenhaus zurückgehen."

„Nein." Seine Antwort war bestimmt und eindeutig, aber sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Da drüben ist eine Bank. Kommen Sie, bis dahin schaffen wir es."

„Hören Sie auf, wie mit einem Kleinkind mit mir zu reden", knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Es ist nur der Kreislauf, ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen."

„Haben Sie kein Frühstück im Krankenhaus bekommen?", fragte Hermione verwundert, während sie mit langsamen Schritten auf die Bank zugingen.

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger", entgegnete er knapp, nahm die Hand weg und blieb stehen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Er fühlte sich schwach und benommen. Doch wenn er sich hier ins Gras sinken ließ, würde sie ihn zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen. Das durfte keinesfalls geschehen. Er hatte eine ungeheure Phobie gegen all dieses Weiß, gegen die Gerüche, die Geräuschkulisse. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er sich während des Gesprächs mit dem Arzt einen Augenblick lang fast wohlgefühlt hatte.

Er brauchte nur etwas zu essen, dann würde es ihm besser gehen. Er musste es schaffen, noch etwa 20 Schritte bis zur Bank. Nach dem zweiten Schritt spürte er wieder ihren Körper neben sich, die Einladung, sich abzustützen. Nein. Er würde es ohne ihre Hilfe bewerkstelligen.

Noch ein Schritt. Er musste den Körperkontakt vermeiden. Der Duft der Frau verwirrte ihn. Abstand halten. Noch ein Schritt. Er blieb wieder stehen und schloss die Augen. Ihm war schwindelig.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione beobachtete seine Gehversuche kopfschüttelnd. Typisch, dachte sie bei sich: Lieber litt er verbissen, als Schwäche zuzugeben oder gar Hilfe anzunehmen. Aber sie hielt sich zurück, auch als sie sah, dass er erneut schwankte und schließlich unter einem Baum im Gras landete.

Sie öffnete ihre kleine Reisetasche, zog einen Pullover heraus und warf ihn Snape zu. „Setzen Sie sich wenigstens darauf, es ist noch sehr kühl. Ich hole Ihnen schnell etwas zu essen, bin gleich zurück!"

Bevor er antworten konnte, war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Er nahm seinen Umhang, breitete ihn unter dem Baum aus und schloss die Augen. Das Zwitschern der Vögel war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Krystyna March und Magnus Spirius - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	8. Betrachtungen

_Ab sofort werden die Kapitel vor dem Veröffentlichen kritisch unter die Lupe genommen, damit es bei der Auflösung der bestehenden und noch bevorstehenden Rätsel keine Ungereimtheiten gibt. Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meinen inhaltlichen Beta-Leser Marian!_

**Kapitel 8 - Betrachtungen**

Hermione kehrte nur wenige Minuten später mit einem doppelten Sandwich und einer großen Flasche Wasser zurück und erschrak, als sie Snape schon aus der Ferne auf dem Rasen liegen sah. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, doch als sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass er nicht ohnmächtig war, sondern schlief.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und blickte auf die Uhr. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit, bevor der Zug fuhr, er konnte noch zwanzig Minuten schlafen und in Ruhe essen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Pullover, den er verschmäht hatte, lehnte sich bequem an den Stamm des Baumes und begann in dem Buch zu lesen, das sie für die Zugfahrt mitgenommen hatte. Als nach einer Weile noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Snape wahrzunehmen war, entschied sie, ihn nicht zu wecken. Vielleicht würde er auf diese Weise neue Kräfte schöpfen und sie könnten ihren Weg ungehindert fortsetzen. Der Fahrplan bestätigte, dass es regelmäßig und mindestens einmal stündlich Züge nach Schottland gab.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape träumte. Helle Bilder und ruhige Stimmen wechselten sich ab. Eine sanfte Berührung entlockte ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione hatte ihre Lektüre schon vor einer Weile aus der Hand gelegt und studierte stattdessen die Züge ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors.

Einige der tiefen Linien auf seiner Stirn kannte sie von früher, aber es waren zahlreiche neue hinzugekommen. Die Kerben zwischen Nase und Mundwinkel hatten sich vertieft. Sein Haar zeigte erste Anzeichen von Grau. Man hatte es offensichtlich im Krankenhaus gewaschen, was eine eindeutige Verbesserung darstellte. Aber dafür hatte sich die gespenstische Blässe seiner Haut seit seinem letzten Besuch in der Buchhandlung verstärkt.

Sie wunderte sich, dass er so tief schlief und nicht aufwachte. Mittlerweile war es weit nach 13 Uhr und langsam wurde ihr kalt und auch ihr Magen meldete sich. Das Sandwich lachte sie an, aber sie widerstand der Versuchung.

Sie versuchte es mit einem leichten Räuspern. Keine Reaktion.

„Professor Snape, es wird Zeit, wir müssen zum Bahnhof." Doch er schlief weiter.

Als nächsten Versuch berührte sie ihn leicht an der Schulter und hielt wie gebannt inne, als unvermittelt ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Ausdruck war so ungewohnt, dass sie unschlüssig war, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als plötzlich etwas auf sie zu gesaust kam, einmal um den Baum herum raste und mehrmals laut bellte.

Snape setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

Sie bot ihm das Sandwich an, doch er aß erst, als sie sich abwandte. Danach erhob er sich langsam.

„Wir haben noch eine reichliche halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum 14-Uhr-Zug", meinte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Zum 12-Uhr-Zug", korrigierte er.

„Nein. Es ist jetzt etwa 13:20 Uhr. Der nächste Zug fährt um 14 Uhr."

Er hatte mehr als 2 Stunden geschlafen? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt? Wie war es möglich, dass er überhaupt so lange schlafen konnte, ohne von den Nebengeräuschen im Park wach zu werden? Das Wissen, dass sie ihn schlafend gesehen hatte, war ihm sehr unangenehm. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas benommen.

Sie beobachtete ihn und hielt ihm die Wasserflasche entgegen.

Er zögerte erst, doch dann ergriff er sie und murmelte etwas. Es klang fast wie „Danke", aber Hermione war sich nicht sicher.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Weg zum Bahnhof verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, auch wenn noch immer der eine oder andere Blick Snapes langen Umhang streifte. Hermione kaufte zwei Fahrkarten und etwas zu essen.

Snape entnahm seinem Umhang eine Handvoll Münzen, reichte sie ihr wortlos, steuerte ein leeres Abteil an und nahm mit unbewegtem Gesicht am Fenster Platz. Hermione wäre es lieber gewesen, mit anderen zusammen zu sitzen statt mit ihm allein, aber vielleicht würde er einfach weiterschlafen und sie brauchte nicht krampfhaft nach irgendeinem unverfänglichen Konversationsthema zu suchen, worauf er ohnehin nicht reagieren würde.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, nahm ihr Buch und begann zu lesen. Doch schon nach wenigen Seiten bewirkte das gleichmäßige Schaukeln des Wagons, dass sie einnickte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen, bis das Geräusch des herunterfallenden Buches seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione lenkte. Er hob es auf und legte es auf den Sitz gegenüber. Sonderlich begeistert war er nicht, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn zurückbegleitete. Andererseits hätte er sogar Potter als Begleitperson akzeptiert, um aus diesem Krankenhaus wegzukommen.

Aber bisher hatte sie ihn glücklicherweise mit Geplapper verschont. Sie, Potter und dieser rothaarige Sohn von Arthur… Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Albus hatte eine Schwäche für die drei gehabt.

Albus. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr ihn. Was hatte Minerva neulich zu der dünnen Muggelkundelehrerin gesagt? Albus würde fast täglich nach ihm fragen? Er dachte auch oft an ihn, doch wie sollte er es ertragen, sich mit einem Porträt zu unterhalten, einem Abklatsch dessen, was sein Freund einst gewesen war. und er hatte ihm das Leben genommen.

Die junge Frau neben ihm begann sich zu bewegen. Doch sie veränderte lediglich die Position ihres Kopfes. Sie war erwachsen geworden, wie alle seiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen und Schüler. In einer Schule merkte man besonders deutlich, wie die eigene Lebenszeit dahinglitt.

Er drehte sich seitwärts und betrachtete die Schlafende. Das buschige, halblange Haar verdeckte einen Teil des Gesichts. Ihr energisches Profil widersprach den sonst eher feingeschnittenen Zügen.

Sie hatte zu den begabteren Schülern gehört, war aber zugleich abstoßend aggressiv und verbissen in ihrem Lerneifer gewesen. Neunmalkluge konnte er nicht ertragen, erst recht keine neunmalklugen Kinder.

Sie rührte sich erneut und er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Fenster.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Zug hielt. Hermione streckte sich und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch reichlich drei Stunden. Snape fixierte angestrengt einen Punkt auf dem Bahnhof. Die Türen klapperten, Koffer rollten durch den Gang, Gelächter erklang, bis sich der Zug langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Eine Frau steckte ihren Kopf zur Abteiltür hinein, doch sie überlegte es sich schnell anders, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?", traute sich Hermione nach einer weiteren Stunde zu fragen.

Ein unwilliges, fast knurrendes Geräusch erklang, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. „Was haben Sie gelesen, Professor Snape?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", schnappte er sofort gereizt. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, dass seine Erinnerung nach dem Verlassen der Bibliothek aus- und erst im Krankenhaus wieder einsetzte. Er hatte lediglich die Schrift des Titels und die Verlagsangabe auf den ersten Umschlagseiten mittels eines dünnen Bandes aus der Bibliothek analysiert und sich nach dem Verlassen der Bibliothek plötzlich unwohl gefühlt.

Natürlich bewegte auch ihn, was jeder Einzelne in diesem Buch gelesen hatte. Vor allem beschäftigte ihn Green, da er der einzige war, auf den das Buch anscheinend keinen Einfluss ausübte. Er hatte geplant, ihn in seinem Laden aufzusuchen, um eine direkte, unverzerrte Auskunft aus erster Hand von ihm zu erhalten, doch dann war er im St. Mungos aufgewacht.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn misstrauisch beäugte. Hoffentlich fing sie nicht an, ihn mit weiteren Fragen zu nerven.

sssssssssssssssssss

Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Für den Rest der Fahrt begegnete er, wann immer er in ihre Richtung schaute, reiner Ablehnung und Schweigen.

Sie mussten einmal umsteigen. Snape wählte erneut ein leeres Abteil. Der Zug zuckelte durch die Highlands, die Abendsonne sank immer tiefer. Sie hatte sich in ihr Buch vergaben und er ließ die Landschaft an sich vorüberziehen. Es war entspannend.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Sie waren gleich da. Von der Endhaltestelle war es nicht mehr weit nach Hogsmeade.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Ich begleite Sie nach Hogwarts."

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, die paar Schritte allein zu gehen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage." Hermione schnappte ihre Reisetasche und ging neben ihm, bis er genervt stehenblieb.

„Sie werden keinen Schritt weiter neben mir herlaufen. Auf Wiedersehen, Ms. Granger."

„Wo liegt Ihr Problem?"

„Ich habe kein Problem, aber Sie haben anscheinend eins mit Ihrem Gehör. Ich sagte eindeutig NEIN. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen…" Doch bevor er auch nur drei Schritte getan hatte, packte ihn eine Hand am Ärmel.

„Ich habe es dem Arzt versprochen, dass ich Sie zurückbegleite. Ich möchte mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass Sie sicher angekommen sind."

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Ms. Granger", entgegnete er gereizt. „Ihre Aufgabe ist erfüllt."

„Wie Sie wollen. Ich dränge mich niemandem auf", murmelte Hermione und drehte sich um.

Snape hob die Augen gen Himmel, bevor er widerwillig erwiderte: „Ich bin Ihnen für die Begleitung zurück verbunden, aber es ist…"

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass Hermione schon außer Hörweite war. Sie lief in Richtung „Drachenkönig", ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry und Romanus saßen bereits im Café, als sie gegen 20 Uhr eintraf.

„Und? Wie geht es Magnus?", fragte Romanus.

Hermione erstattete kurz Bericht über ihren Besuch im Krankenhaus, ihre Fahrt und ihren abschließenden Disput mit Snape.

„Dann ist er also wieder in Hogwarts", meinte Harry, der die letzten Tage mit seiner Familie verbracht hatte. „Ich muss ihm die Unterlagen morgen zurückgeben."

Hermione griff den Papierstapel, der vor Harry lag. Snapes akkurate, herrische Schrift war unverkennbar. An dieser Schrift gab es nichts Unentschlossenes oder Rundes, die Buchstaben waren gleichmäßig und sehr spitz zulaufend nach rechts geneigt.

Das erste Blatt schien eine Art Zusammenfassung darzustellen:

_- Magie entfaltet sich beim Lesen (schwarzmagisch?)_

_- Verfasser? Verlag nicht auffindbar = Selbstdruck?_

_- Unikat oder weitere Bände vorhanden?_

Romanus las von der Seite mit und sie schob das Blatt ein Stück in seine Richtung.

„Hm. Was steht auf dem nächsten Blatt?"

Hermione ergriff die nächste eng beschriebene Seite. Einige Stellen waren ausgestrichen und korrigiert.

_Anpassung an Lesenden; Green und Granger fragen, WAS sie gelesen haben_

_negative Situationen aus Vergangenheit_

_keine Präsenz von A.D. oder vergleichbarer Gegenmacht_

_lernfähige Zukunftsmagie bisher unbekannt, nur auf Vergangenheit bezogen möglich_

An dieser Stelle schaute Romanus auf.

„Ergibt das einen Sinn für euch?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", meinte Harry. „Ich denke, A. D. könnte Dumbledore sein und Snape hat nur Negatives gelesen, was ihn an sein früheres Leben erinnert. Das sind aber nur Spekulationen."

„Du könntest Recht haben", stimmte Hermione zu. „Natürlich spricht er nicht darüber."

„Wollen wir nicht wenigstens versuchen, ihn zu fragen?" Die Stimme des Optimismus gehörte Romanus. Harry und Hermione schüttelten sofort synchron die Köpfe.

„Er wird sich nicht dazu herablassen, uns seine Gedanken mitzuteilen", entgegnete Hermione überzeugt. „Eher konfisziert er das Buch dauerhaft."

„Das wäre Diebstahl", grinste Romanus. „Ich meine, ich mag ihn auch nicht, aber wieso seid ihr so absolut sicher, dass ihr keine Auskunft von ihm bekommt?"

„Weil es Snape ist", sagte Harry bitter. „Man bekommt von Snape keine Antworten – und schon gar nicht, wenn einem wirklich daran gelegen ist."

Romanus sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wenn du meinst. Du kennst ihn besser als ich."

„Ich möchte wissen, was Magnus beim Lesen so angegriffen hat, dass er noch immer im Krankenhaus liegt", murmelte Hermione und legte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, der plötzlich sehr deprimiert wirkte.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Geht es Ihnen besser, Professor Snape?", begrüßte ihn Professor March höflich, als er drei Tage später zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle auftauchte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu einer bissigen Bemerkung anzusetzen, doch bevor die Worte seine Lippen verließen, kam ihm plötzlich das Gespräch in den Sinn, das er im Schutz des Säulengangs mitgehört hatte.

„Ja", antwortete er stattdessen und widmete sich danach konzentriert seinem Teller.

Minerva McGonagall musterte ihren Kollegen.

„Was genau ist passiert, Severus?"

„Lass mich in Frieden, Minerva", zischte er leise zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Es muss nicht jetzt sein, aber ich wünsche, über die Ereignisse informiert zu werden. Ich akzeptiere in diesem Fall kein Nein!", betonte sie nachdrücklich. „Entweder, du begleitest mich nachher in mein Büro oder du wirst dich auf einen Besuch von mir einstellen."

Ein genervter Seufzer entwich ihm und nach wenigen Bissen verließ er den Raum.

„Wie du willst. Dann sehen wir uns spätestens in einer halben Stunde im Kerker", flüsterte Minerva McGonagall in ihre Suppenschüssel.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich beim Essen über meine Privatangelegenheiten spreche", wurde sie erbost von ihm empfangen.

„Ich hatte dir angeboten, das Gespräch in meinen Räumen fortzuführen oder hier", entgegnete sie beherrscht und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder, da er sie nicht von sich aus zum Sitzen aufforderte.

„Du brichst zusammen, Poppy ist ratlos und du landest im St. Mungos Hospital! Auch wenn dir meine Gegenwart lästig ist, so habe ich eine Fürsorgepflicht – nicht nur für die Schüler, sondern auch für das Kollegium! Es muss ausgeschlossen werden, dass das, was mit dir geschehen ist, auch anderen passiert. Wenn du mich also bitte ins Bild setzen würdest…"

Er lief hin und her, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Das ist das Buch", schloss er seinen Bericht und reichte es ihr. Potter hatte es ihm mit seinen Notizen zurückgegeben. Schlimm genug, dass Potter die Aufzeichnungen in der Hand gehabt hatte.

„Ich rate dir davon ab, darin zu lesen", setzte er hinzu. „Ansonsten könnte der ... Fall ... eintreten, dass ich DICH ins St. Mungos begleite."

„Wenn das Buch eine solche Wirkung hat, muss es aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden."

„Aber es sollte trotzdem erforscht werden", warf er ein. „Ich dachte, ich hätte die Lösung in der Bibliothek gefunden. Aber das war eine Fehleinschätzung. Ich möchte es weiter untersuchen."

Sie nahm eine Veränderung seiner Stimme und in seiner Haltung wahr. Er schien sehr daran interessiert, das Geheimnis zu lösen. Es forderte ihn, hielt ihn vom Grübeln ab, dachte sie. Vielleicht war es keine so schlechte Idee, ihn damit zu beschäftigen.

„Wenn du mir zusichern kannst, dass kein Wiederholungsfall eintritt, bin ich einverstanden", meinte sie daher.

„Das kann ich. Es ist möglich, einen Schutzzauber um das Buch zu legen, damit sich die Kräfte nur kontrolliert entfalten und nicht den Geist des Lesenden durchdringen."

„Warum hast du das nicht beim letzten Mal praktiziert?"

Er nahm ein weiteres Buch aus seinem Regal, schlug eine Seite auf und zeigte auf einen Abschnitt: „Das habe ich gestern Abend nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Hospital entdeckt. Der Zauber war mir bisher unbekannt."

Sie überflog die Stelle ernst und stand auf. „Du weißt, was du tust, nehme ich an."

Als sie sich, die Türklinke in der Hand, noch einmal kurz umdrehte, sah sie ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Es machte für einen Moment einen anderen Menschen aus ihm.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	9. Das Rätsel des Buches

**Kapitel 9 – Das Rätsel des Buches**

Hermione war in einen zerknautschten Brief vertieft, den ihr soeben eine Eule gebracht hatte:

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,_

_meine Frau übergab mir vor zwei Tagen einen Brief meines alten Freundes Magnus Spirius. Ich war lange krank und sie hat sämtliche Post von mir ferngehalten. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie wichtig dieser Brief ist. Als ich eine Eil-Eule mit einer vertraulichen Antwort an Magnus schickte, erhielt ich ein Schreiben vom St. Mungos Hospital, dass man ihm seine Post aushändigen würde, sobald sein Zustand stabiler ist._

_Wir waren sehr erschrocken und meine Frau ist sofort nach London gereist, um Magnus zu besuchen. Doch man ließ sie nicht zu ihm, weil er gerade aus einem künstlichen Koma zurückgeholt wurde und man Angst hatte, dass er keine Aufregung verkraftet. _

_Was ist mit Magnus passiert? Die Ärzte sprachen von einem Buch. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es mit dem Buch zusammenhängt, das er anfragte. Deshalb eine eindringliche Warnung: Lesen Sie nicht darin! Das ist sehr wichtig!!! Rühren Sie es am besten gar nicht an. _

Dieser Satz war mehrfach so energisch unterstrichen worden, dass das Pergament an der Stelle zerrissen war. Hermione las weiter.

_Ich wäre direkt zu ihnen gekommen, um die Sache zu klären, bin aber selbst noch zu schwach. In Erwartung Ihrer Antwort verbleibe ich mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Morus Palmoni_

Hermione ergriff ein Stück Pergament, kopierte den Brief magisch, adressierte ihn an Severus Snape, Hogwarts, mit dem Vermerk „DRINGEND" und schickte eine der Antiquariats-Eulen damit auf die Reise. Als nächstes formulierte sie eine ausführliche Antwort an Mr. Palmoni, in welcher sie ihn über die Ereignisse informierte.

Dann nahm sie den nächsten Zug nach London, um Magnus zu besuchen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape befand sich mitten im Tränkeunterricht, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Niemand, absolut niemand hatte es in den vergangenen Monaten gewagt, seinen Unterricht zu stören. Ungehalten riss er die Tür auf.

Minerva McGonagall zuckte zurück. „Meine Güte, Severus, du hast mich erschreckt."

„Was gibt es so Unaufschiebbares, das es rechtfertigt, mich mitten im Unterricht zu stören?"

Minerva reichte ihm wortlos ein zusammengebundenes Papier, das seinen Namen und den Vermerk „Dringend" trug.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Offensichtlich ein Eilbrief an dich. Er wurde von einer Eule bei mir abgegeben – mangels Fenstern in dieser … Gruft."

Mit diesen Worten betrat sie ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wendeltreppe, die in hellere und wärmere Gefilde des Schlosses führte.

„Sie haben zehn Minuten, den Trank zuzubereiten. In dieser Zeit will ich kein Wort hören", fuhr Snape die Klasse an, während er zu seinem Pult schritt und das Papier entrollte. Er erkannte die Schrift auf Anhieb.

sssssssssssssssssss

Fünf Tage später saß Magnus Spirius in seinem Schaukelstuhl im Nebenraum des Antiquariats und schlürfte Tee.

„Bist du sicher, dass du schon wieder richtig auf den Beinen bist, um hier zu sein?", fragte Hermione besorgt.

„Es geht mir wieder gut. Eigentlich schon ab dem Moment, als sie mich aus dem Koma zurückholten. Die Ärzte wollten mich aber noch paar Tage unter Beobachtung halten, weil ich so lange bewusstlos war."

Er stellte die Tasse ab und blickte Hermione gütig an. „Morus informierte mich schon über das, was du ihm geschrieben hast. Und Professor Snape hat das Buch trotz deiner Nachricht an ihn nicht zurückgebracht?"

„Nein. Ich hoffe, er handelt nicht weiter auf eigene Faust."

„Morus hat mir viel über das Buch erzählt, als er mich vor ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus besuchte. Wir müssen es zurückbekommen und zusammen weiter überlegen. Professor Snape kann es jedenfalls nicht allein schaffen. Es ist notwendig, ihm noch einmal umgehend Bescheid zu geben, dass er die Hände davon lassen soll!"

Seine eindringliche Stimme ließ Hermione einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Am besten, er kommt gleich mit dem Buch hierher", beharrte Magnus.

„Ein Severus Snape lässt sich nicht herbei pfeifen wie ein Hund", murmelte Hermione.

„ER MUSS! Gib mir ein Blatt Papier, Hermione, ich schreibe ihm auch noch mal. Sobald er auftaucht, erzähle ich mehr."

„Was hast du eigentlich in dem Buch gelesen?", fragte Hermione.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", meinte Magnus.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape zwang sich seit Tagen, nicht an den Brief zu denken, den Ms. Granger weitergeleitet hatte. Auch die Erinnerungen an London versuchte er auszublenden. Sie erweckten eine irritierende Stimmung in ihm. Damals war er in einer schwachen Verfassung gewesen. Inzwischen ging es ihm besser, aber der Duft der Magnolien bei seinem heutigen morgendlichen Spaziergang hatte ihn an den Park in London erinnert.

Nach dem Mittagessen kamen die Eulen und ein weiteres Stück Papier fiel vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Hat unser dunkler Griesgram vielleicht eine Verehrerin?", wisperte Madame Hooch.

Dieses Mal blieb Snape demonstrativ am Tisch sitzen und las das Pergament mit unbewegter Miene. Er ahnte bereits, woher es kam und obwohl die Schrift dieses Mal eine andere war, lag er richtig:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,_

_Ms. Granger hat Ihnen bereits den Brief eines Freundes weitergeleitet, der nähere Informationen zu dem Buch besitzt. Lesen Sie nicht weiter allein darin. Das Rätsel kann nur von mehreren zusammen gelöst werden. Bitte bringen Sie das Buch zurück nach Hogsmeade, sobald Ihre schulischen Verpflichtungen erledigt sind. Magnus Spirius_

Der alte Buchhändler war also der Ansicht, er würde hier alles stehen und liegen lassen und sofort nach Hogsmeade eilen? Snape löffelte seine Suppe gelassen weiter.

Am Nachmittag klopfte es an der Tür seines Labors.

„Man könnte meinen, ich sei eine Eule", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall trocken und ihre Mundwinkel zucken leicht. „Ich liege sicher richtig mit meiner Vermutung, dass du mir nicht verraten wirst, was es mit diesen DRINGENDEN Schreiben auf sich hat, aber die Buchstaben sind größer als beim letzten Mal." Sie reichte ihm ein Papier, das mit roten, unmissverständlichen Buchstaben gekennzeichnet war.

„Wenn das nächste Mal so eine Eule bei dir landet, schick sie zurück mit dem Vermerk _Annahme verweigert_", antwortete Snape lakonisch.

„Wie du willst."

sssssssssssssssssss

_Seien Sie kein Narr. Ich darf Sie außerdem daran erinnern, dass das Buch mein Eigentum ist. Magnus Spirius_

_PS: Sind Sie denn überhaupt nicht interessiert, mehr darüber zu erfahren?_

Snape starrte auf die Buchstaben. Das klang stark nach Erpressung, denn er hatte die ungute Vorahnung, dass der Alte nicht locker lassen, sondern ihn mit Briefen zermürben würde. Er nahm seinen Umhang, schnappte das Buch und stürmte zum Ausgang. Die Eingangstür schloss sich mit einem Knallen, das alle, die sich im Umkreis aufhielten, erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Er wird nicht kommen", sagte Hermione bestimmt zum zehnten Mal.

„Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, hättest du das Schicksal nicht in Form solcher Schreiben herausgefordert, Magnus", lächelte Romanus.

„Du kennst MICH anscheinend nicht, junger Freund. Ich lasse mich nicht so schnell einschüchtern."

Hermione und Romanus schauten sich zweifelnd an. Der alte Buchhändler und der Tränkemeister waren ein extremer Kontrast und irgendwie hatten beide den Eindruck, dass der freundliche alte Herr seinen Einfluss auf Snape überschätzte.

„Warum erzählst du uns nicht endlich, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat?", forderte nun auch Romanus. Hermione hatte Magnus in den vergangenen Stunden schon mehrfach mit dieser Frage gelöchert.

„Mir ist klar, dass eure Neugier entfacht ist, aber ich möchte es erst noch einmal sehen, um ganz sicher zu sein. Meinem Freund Morus schien es unglaublich, dass es noch existieren soll."

Hermione goss gerade Tee nach, als die Tür aufging und Snapes lange, schwarze Gestalt in wenigen Schritten vor ihnen stand. Er blieb vor Magnus Spirius stehen und warf ein gut verschnürtes Paket auf den Tisch, das den Umriss eines Buches hatte.

„Professor Snape", sagte dieser galant und erhob sich. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind und das Buch mitgebracht haben."

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?", erkundigte sich Hermione.

„Nein!" Er schaute sie nicht an.

„Was bringt Sie dazu, mich derart mit Briefen bombardieren?", murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, an Magnus Spirius gewandt.

„Na na, es war nur zu Ihrem eigenen Besten", meinte Spirius beschwichtigend und lächelte freundlich, nahm völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem finsteren Gegenüber das Paket in die Hand und wickelte es langsam aus.

Als sich Romanus und Hermione daraufhin erst verdutzt und dann erheitert anschauten, blitzte Mordlust in Snapes Augen auf. Er lief zur Tür.

„Wollen Sie wirklich nicht wissen, was es damit auf sich hat?", fragte der alte Mann sanft, der den Band ehrfürchtig in seinen Händen hielt. „Nachdem Sie soviel Zeit investierten?"

„Nein danke, es hat schon zu viel von meiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen."

Magnus legte das Buch ab und folgte ihm zur Tür. „Seien Sie nicht albern. Kommen Sie, trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit uns. Wir brauchen Sie und es wird Sie interessieren, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Hermione beobachtete fasziniert und ungläubig, wie Snape dieser Aufforderung nachkam, mit einem grimmig verzogenen Gesicht zwar, aber er nahm Platz am Tisch.

„Bitte nehmt mir das Buch sofort weg, wenn ich erste Anzeichen von Schwäche zeige!", bat Magnus und begann unter mehreren erwartungsvollen Blicken die erste Seite aufzuschlagen und die Buchstaben, die den Namen des Titels und des Verlags bildeten, mit einer riesigen Lupe genau zu betrachten. Er nickte aufgeregt.

„Es ist unglaublich, doch mein Freund Morus meinte, wenn die Serifen der Buchstaben jeweils am Ende kleine Sterne aufweisen, handelt sich tatsächlich um das _Buch der Botschaften_."

Er schwieg einen Moment, begegnete Snapes sarkastisch emporgezogener Augenbraue und den fragenden Augenpaaren von Hermione Granger und Romanus Green.

„Es gibt nur dieses eine Exemplar", fuhr er fort, „…und es ist sehr, sehr alt."

„Du machst es aber wirklich spannend", warf Romanus etwas ungeduldig ein.

„Niemand konnte bisher das Geheimnis des Buches entschlüsseln, denn noch niemand ist mit dem Lesen über die ersten 55 Seiten hinausgekommen", erläuterte Magnus bedeutungsvoll.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Hermione ungläubig. „Und warum liest jeder etwas anderes darin?"

„Bekannt sind laut meinem Freund bisher folgende Fakten: Die ersten beiden Seiten, wo man momentan den Titel und Verlag sieht, wurden mit einem Zauber belegt, der verhindert, dass man sie genauer erforschen kann. Das lässt vermuten, dass dort noch mehr Informationen verborgen sind."

Snape nickte. Das ergab Sinn, hatte er sich doch eigens vom Text ferngehalten und in der Bibliothek nur diese beiden Seiten untersucht, in der Hoffnung, genau diese Informationen herauszufinden.

Magnus Spirius schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Sie hatten lediglich diese Seiten geprüft, als Sie ohnmächtig geworden sind, Professor Snape?"

„Ja."

„Aha, aha. Dann sind sie mindestens genauso gefährlich wie der Text selbst!"

„Was ist mit dem Text?", ließ sich Romanus vernehmen.

„Über den Text selbst wird geschrieben, dass viele Faktoren eine Rolle spielen. Als erstes kommt es auf die Grundstimmung an, in welcher man zu lesen beginnt, denn diese wird beim Lesen um ein Vielfaches verstärkt."

Magnus musterte die Anwesenden abwechselnd, bevor er weitersprach: „Auch das Lebensalter scheint eine Rolle zu spielen. Je länger man in dem Buch liest, desto mehr greift es einen an, was erklärt, warum es bis heute noch niemand bis zum Ende geschafft hat."

„Aber mit einer positiven Geschichte müsste man doch bis zum Schluss kommen?", fragte Romanus erstaunt.

„Die bisherigen Erfahrungen zeigten, dass diese Leser sich nach einer Weile manisch verhielten und begannen, die verrücktesten Sachen anzustellen, wenn man die Verbindung zwischen dem Buch und ihnen nicht rechtzeitig trennte. Einen, der von einem Turm springen wollte, konnte man rechtzeitig daran hindern. Er glaubte plötzlich, er könne fliegen, weil der Held seiner Geschichte das auch vermochte…"

Hermione grübelte erschrocken. Wer weiß, was mit ihr geschehen wäre. Doch warum war sie ohnmächtig geworden? Sie hatte kürzer als Romanus darin gelesen, war jünger als er und hatte sich in keiner Weise negativ beim Lesen gefühlt.

Magnus fuhr fort: „Dass diejenigen, die schlimme Dinge lasen, am ehesten und schwersten angegriffen wurden, liegt auf der Hand."

Snape runzelte angesichts seiner ersten Lektüre des Buches die Stirn. Auch das klang plausibel.

„Was hast du gelesen, Magnus?", fragte Romanus.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Es muss reichen, dass ich mich in einer sehr aufgeregten Stimmung befand, als ich es aufschlug, weil ich noch nie von dem Werk gehört hatte. Entsprechend unruhig war der Text."

Bevor Hermione weiter nachbohren konnte, fuhr Magnus fort:

„Am weitesten mit Lesen sind diejenigen gekommen, die sich in einer ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Grundstimmung befanden, sofern ihr Interesse für das Gelesene nicht schon nach einigen Minuten schlagartig aufhörte und sie irgendwann nicht mehr vermochten, auch nur eine Seite mehr umzuschlagen."

„Hört sich nach meiner Geschichte an", murmelte Romanus.

„Erzählen Sie", forderte Snape in schärferem Ton als beabsichtigt.

Romanus überlegte einen Augenblick. „Es war eine unendliche Geschichte, könnte man sagen. Ein Mann erzählte in einer Runde Freunde von seiner Familie, als er den Vater erwähnte, ging es mit der Geschichte des Vaters weiter, wo wiederum die Geschichte des Großvaters hineinspielte. Es war gähnend langweilig, sie alle erzählten von ihrer Arbeit bei der Heuernte und wie ihnen ihre Frauen das Mittagessen brachten. Immer wieder das Gleiche, über Generationen hinweg. Dann habe ich aufgehört. Ich konnte einfach nicht weiterlesen."

Ein kratzendes Geräusch erklang. Es kam von Snape, dessen Mundwinkel sich nach oben verzogen hatten. Auch wenn das Lachen eher wie eine dieser alten verschnörkelten Wasserpumpen klang, die seit Jahrzehnten das erste Mal wieder zum Einsatz kam, war es verwirrend. Hermiones Gesicht spiegelte genau das, was Romanus empfand: Unglauben und Erstaunen, gemischt mit Vorsicht.

„Sie können Ihren Mund wieder schließen, Mr. Green. Das war alles?"

Hermione bemerkte, dass Romanus eher amüsiert als verärgert wirkte und war einmal mehr über seine Unerschütterlichkeit erstaunt.

„Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen tauschen, Mr. Green – Snape bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick – aber in gewisser Hinsicht ist Ihre Leseerfahrung beneidenswert. Hat Ms. Granger eine ähnlich … aufregende … Geschichte gelesen?"

„Nein. Ich war sehr neugierig, als ich das Buch aufschlug und habe ziemlich viel davon erwartet. Es war eine abenteuerliche Geschichte über eine Zeitreise – fast wie eine Fortsetzung von „Magische Tore".

„Magische Tore?" Snapes Gesicht zeigte Unverständnis.

„Das war ein Abenteuerroman, der sich im Buchhandel vor paar Jahren sehr gut verkaufte. Die Leute waren verrückt danach. Spannend, aber von keinem besonderen geistigen Wert."

„Aha."

Hermione fühlte die dunklen Augen mit einem schwer deutbaren Ausdruck auf sich ruhen. Sie begegnete ihnen ruhig, bis sie ein leichtes Flackern in ihnen wahrnahm.

Snape räusperte sich, bevor er genau das laut formulierte, was sich auch Hermione schon gefragt hatte: „Mir ist nicht klar, inwiefern diese geistig wenig anspruchsvolle Lektüre dazu beigetragen hat, dass auch Sie das Bewusstsein verloren, Ms. Granger."

Romanus antwortete prompt: „Es geschah in dem Moment, als wir beide gleichzeitig in dem Buch lasen."

„Ich dachte, er nimmt mich auf den Arm, als er meinte, das Buch sei langweilig und wollte ihm gewisse Passagen zeigen, die an den Abenteuerroman erinnerten. Und da passierte es", bestätigte Hermione.

„Doch warum haben Sie nichts gemerkt, Mr. Green?", murmelte Snape.

„Ich fühlte ein Rauschen im Kopf und darauf eine Leere, doch es verging sehr schnell und als ich sah, wie Hermione auf den Boden fiel, konnte ich umgehend reagieren."

„Also hat es doch Auswirkungen auf Sie beide gehabt, wenngleich die Reaktion bei Ihnen viel schwächer ausfiel." Snape wanderte im Raum hin und her.

„Und es passt mit dem zusammen, was mir mein Freund noch erzählt hat. Morus hat mir etwas mitgegeben", meinte Magnus plötzlich vergnügt, griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog einen schmalen, zerfledderten Band hervor.

„Das ist nämlich noch nicht alles."

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	10. Lebensalter

_Hallo liebe Leute, ich habe Probleme mit dem Document Manager und versuche seit Stunden, das Kapitel hochzuladen. Obwohl es im Preview erscheint, erhalte ich nach dem Laden jedes Mal eine Fehlermeldung. Wundert euch also nicht, falls ihr mehrere Alerts bekommen habt. Viel Freude beim Weiterlesen und einen schönen Sonntag wünscht euch Tiziana_

**Kapitel 10 – Lebensalter**

„Man kann das Buch nicht allein ergründen, da es noch niemand über das erste Fünftel hinaus schaffte", setzte Magnus Spirius seine Ausführungen fort. „Andererseits funktioniert es nicht, dass mehrere Menschen zeitgleich darin lesen. Auch das wurde schon mehrfach getestet."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Romanus interessiert.

„Ja. Das Buch kann sich anscheinend nicht mehreren Personen gleichzeitig anpassen. Es verwirrte immer den Geist derjenigen, die den Text zusammen lasen", erläuterte Magnus. „Das würde auch erklären, warum du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, Hermione, und auch Romanus kurzzeitig ein Schwindelgefühl verspürte."

„Hm, klingt logisch. Doch wenn man es nicht allein ergründen kann und auch nicht zu mehreren darin lesen darf – wie soll es jemals erforscht werden?", warf Hermione ein.

Magnus klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den schmalen Band, den er hervorgezogen hatte.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen."

Er begann, leise daraus vorzulesen:

_Botschaften, eines der magischen Bücher der Southwark Cathedral_

„Southwark Cathedral?", fragte Romanus.

Spirius zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nichts darüber herausgefunden. Aber Morus hat etwas in der Bibliothek bestellt, was Aufschluss geben könnte und das ich in Kürze einsehen kann. Ich fahre am Wochenende zu ihm. Vorerst müssen wir hiermit auskommen."

Er schmunzelte und begann, mit dramatischer Stimme zu deklamieren:

_Drei müssen es sein, die das Rätsel ergründen,_

_einer allein vermag nichts zu finden._

_Mindestens 7 Jahre soll Abstand zwischen ihnen liegen,_

_nur dann können sie die magischen Barrieren besiegen._

_Doch sind es mehr als dreizehn Jahre, die sie jeweils trennen,_

_lernen sie das Geheimnis nicht kennen. _

„Wer sagt das?", ließ sich Snape vernehmen und griff nach dem schmalen Band in Spirius Hand.

_Unergründete Geheimmagie_ stand da in goldenen Lettern.

„Es ist meinem Freund wohl vor einigen Jahren in die Hände gefallen", erklärte der alte Herr. „Ich habe gemeinsam mit ihm die alten Schriften studiert und irgendwann dieses Antiquariat gegründet. Er blieb der Forschung verhaftet und lebt und arbeitet in Cambridge. Dort hat er Zugang zu ziemlich vielen Werken, die der Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich sind."

„Auch hier ist kein Verfasser angegeben", knurrte Snape enttäuscht.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall jüngeren Datums", erklärte Magnus. „Schätzungsweise 200 Jahre alt. Es behandelt mehrere unerforschte Bücher, die meisten davon sind in Bibliotheken unter striktem Verschluss, aber einige sind auch verschollen. Manche tauchen irgendwo und irgendwann plötzlich auf, so wie _Botschaften_."

„Was mag der Spruch bedeuten?", grübelte Romanus.

„Die 7 und die 13 sind magische Zahlen, soviel steht fest. Ich nehme an, dass es sich auf einen Altersabstand von drei Personen bezieht, der nicht weniger als 7, aber nicht mehr als 13 Jahre zur nächstälteren Person betragen darf. Das heißt, zwischen der jüngsten und ältesten Person müssen mindestens 14 Jahre liegen, doch nicht mehr als 26. Aber was genau die betreffenden Personen dann tun können, um das Geheimnis zu lüften, erschließt sich mir bisher nicht", entgegnete Magnus grübelnd.

„Gemeinsam lesen scheidet bereits aus", meinte Hermione.

„Ja. Aber entscheidend ist erst einmal, drei Personen zu finden, welche die Bedingungen erfüllen und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dich, Romanus, heute mit hierher bestellt habe."

Magnus zwinkerte Romanus verschmitzt zu. „Natürlich nur, wenn du Lust dazu hast, an der Entschlüsselung mitzuwirken."

„Da fragst du noch?"

Magnus lachte. Er kannte seine Pappenheimer doch sehr genau.

„Du bist Ende der 70er geboren, Hermione, stimmt's?"

„Ja, 1979."

„Und Romanus, ich schätze, du bist jetzt etwa 40? In welchem Jahr war dein Geburtstag?"

„1967."

Der Alte rieb sich die Hände, strahlte und wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Professor Snape das Trio ausgezeichnet ergänzen könnte?"

Snapes Gesicht zeigte einen seltsamen Ausdruck. „Diese beiden hier hielten es anfangs nicht mal für notwendig, mir mitzuteilen, dass jeder etwas anderes in dem Buch liest. Wer weiß, wie viele andere Details ihnen noch als unbedeutend erscheinen!" Er schaute Romanus tadelnd an, wich aber Hermiones Blick aus.

Magnus Spirius sah von einem zum anderen. „Nun, dann kommen wir nicht weiter. Eine dritte Person ist unumgänglich."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Snape. „Wenn Sie und ich uns damit befassen, brauchen wir nur noch eine dritte Person, die altersmäßig zwischen uns liegt."

„Bedaure, mein Altersabstand zu Ihnen beträgt mindestens 30 Jahre, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Oder haben Sie die 55 schon überschritten?"

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment an, schüttelte den Kopf und hatte es offensichtlich plötzlich sehr eilig, den Laden zu verlassen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid, sobald ich aus Cambridge zurück bin und Neues erfahren habe", rief ihm Magnus hinterher.

„Er wird mit euch zusammenarbeiten, da bin ich mir sicher", lächelte der alte Herr fein, als er weg war. „Er brennt vor Neugier. Wie alt ist er denn nun?"

Hermione und Romanus zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war er sehr jung, ungefähr 20", überlegte Romanus.

Hermione rechnete schnell nach und ihr ging auf, dass sie sich nie Gedanken über Snapes Alter gemacht hatte und dass sie ihn vor allem nie als den jüngeren Mann Ende 40 wahrgenommen oder empfunden hatte, der er zweifelsohne war.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Harry?"

Minerva McGonagall kam ihm im Treppenhaus entgegengeeilt, mit einem Stapel Unterlagen in der Hand.

„Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und diese Unterlagen zu Severus Snape ins Büro legen? Er benötigt sie in einer Stunde, aber ich bekomme gleich Besuch und möchte diesen nicht warten lassen."

Harry nickte, obwohl ihn der Weg in den Kerker immer wieder Überwindung kostete.

„Danke!" Minerva eilte wieder nach oben.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry klopfte an der Bürotür, doch Snape öffnete nicht. Aus dem Nachbarraum erklang dumpfes Gemurmel, wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade Unterricht. Na toll, dachte er. Jetzt stand er hier wie ein Schaf mit den Unterlagen. Sollte er am Unterrichtsraum klopfen? Er verwarf den Gedanken und entschied, Snape die Unterlagen einfach auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. Die Büros waren jeweils für alle Mitglieder des Lehrpersonals zugänglich, eine Anordnung, die Minerva durchgesetzt hatte, um ein „offenes Arbeitsklima" zu schaffen, wie sie es nannte. Harry wusste zwar, dass Snape einen Teil seines Labors noch extra mit einen Passwort schützte, aber bis zum Schreibtisch müsste er theoretisch vordringen können.

Er murmelte das Passwort, öffnete die Tür und sah sich um. Der Raum hatte sich seit seiner Schulzeit kaum verändert. Unzählige Behälter mit teils undefinierbarem und teils ekelerregendem Inhalt waren fein säuberlich an den Wänden aufgereiht. Hier hatte er etliche Stunden verbracht, Kessel gereinigt, Würmer zerschnitten und Snape gegenüber gesessen.

Der riesige Schreibtisch dominierte wie eh und je einen Großteil des Raums. Snape war ordentlich, alles in übersichtlichen Stapeln geordnet, die Federn lagen parallel zueinander neben dem Tintenfass. Harry grinste. Ob Snape zu den Menschen gehörte, die der Anblick einer schief liegenden Feder irritieren und der sie zwanghaft und automatisch wieder gerade hinlegen würde?

Und plötzlich verspürte er ein unbändiges Bedürfnis, Snapes Schreibtisch genauer zu erforschen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie 16, auf dem Weg zu etwas Verbotenem. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, legte einen Warnzauber über die Tür, der sich nähernde Schritte sofort signalisieren würde und machte sich daran, die Schubladen zu öffnen.

Schublade um Schublade zog er heraus, aber entdeckte nichts Interessantes. Überall herrschte die gleiche pingelige Ordnung. Leeres Pergament Kante auf Kante liegend, die Stifte ordentlich verschlossen, die Federn gereinigt. Briefumschläge im nächsten Fach, ein Notizbuch auf der anderen Seite. Harry zog es heraus und blätterte darin. Es enthielt Formeln und Zutatenlisten. Er legte es wieder zurück. In der letzten Schublade auf der linken Seite fand er einen Stapel ausgeschnittener Zeitungsartikel. Warum hob Snape diese auf?

Der zuoberst liegende war von Anfang Mai 1998. _Hogwarts zerstört_, lautete die Schlagzeile. Harry überflog den Text, der eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des Kampfes gegen Voldemort gab und nahm den nächsten Artikel zur Hand, der über Dumbledores Begräbnis im Jahr zuvor berichtete. Er fand ein Bild von sich selbst, mit verquollenen Augen. _Harry Potter trauert um seinen geliebten Mentor_, lautete die Bildunterschrift. Der Text berichtete in allen Einzelheiten über Dumbledores letztes Wirken als Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Harry blätterte weiter in den Artikeln. Und plötzlich dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis: Er selbst kam in jedem dieser Artikel vor.

Ein leises Läuten ertönte und er beseitigte eilig alle Spuren seines Besuches. Er war verwirrt. Eins stand für ihn fest: Er würde wiederkommen und den Rest untersuchen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als Snape den Raum betrat, versuchte Harry, den Eindruck zu erwecken, als wäre er auch soeben erst ins Zimmer gekommen und reichte ihm den Stapel Papier.

„Minerva bat mich, das zu Ihnen zu bringen."

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, nahm die Unterlagen und entließ ihn mit einem Kopfnicken.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry fand keine Ruhe. Warum bewahrte Snape all diese Artikel auf? Was war noch in dem Schreibtisch oder in Snapes Wohnräumen versteckt? Er wurde von einem regelrechten Jagdfieber ergriffen. Er wollte Aufschluss über die Vergangenheit. Wenn Snape sie ihm nicht gab, musste er sie suchen. Ginny verdrehte nur noch die Augen, wenn er damit anfing, aber er konnte es ihr auch nicht erklären. Er musste bestimmte Dinge wissen, bevor er in der Gegenwart Ruhe fand und auch der Zukunft gelassen begegnen konnte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape ließ sich in einem beschwingten Zustand an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er hatte sich nicht umsonst lange mit magischen Büchern befasst, um zu wissen, dass Spirius Recht hatte. Sich allein einem solchen Buch zu nähern, war Wahnsinn, wenn es mit einem Bann belegt wurde, den nur drei Menschen gemeinsam brechen konnten.

Natürlich lag der Antiquar auch mit seinem Alter richtig, er hätte die Voraussetzungen, das Geheimnis mit zu erforschen. Nur die Bedingungen dazu waren nicht optimal. Hermione Granger mochte den Intellekt besitzen, aber sie war viel zu sehr von diesem unbekümmerten Hufflepuff abgelenkt. Green war keineswegs dumm, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er früher sogar Geschick für Tränke bewiesen. Aber er ging schon damals eindeutig zu nachlässig und achtlos mit hochgiftigen Substanzen um, hatte damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch sein Umfeld in Gefahr gebracht. Warum sollte sich seine Herangehensweise inzwischen geändert haben?

Hermione Grangers Gesicht schob sich erneut in seine Überlegungen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie vehement sie ihn am Arm gezupft hatte, nur wegen des Versprechens, ihn sicher zurück nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Und dann hatte sie ihn einfach stehenlassen.

An dieser Stelle riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, doch die Glasvitrine gegenüber reflektierte noch ein amüsiertes Aufblitzen der dunklen Augen, das sich jedoch rasch in eine Melancholie verwandelte, die nun bereits seit Tagen seine ständige Begleiterin war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Magnus Spirius saß seit Stunden im Lesesaal der altehrwürdigen Universitätsbibliothek in Cambridge. Er hatte das Mittagessen und das Abendessen bereits ausfallen lassen und das Haus leerte sich immer mehr. Er schaute auf die Uhr: 21:37, stand ächzend auf, dehnte seinen Rücken ein paar Male, packte drei Bücher in eine kleine braune Ledertasche und verließ das Haus.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus seines Freundes dachte er an die vergangenen Tage. Das Zusammentreffen in der Buchhandlung war ziemlich aufschlussreich verlaufen. Einzige Komplikation stellte Professor Snape dar, der keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, was er von einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit den beiden hielt.

Spirius seufzte. Menschen wie Snape waren zu besessen von Leistungen und Perfektion und sie vergaßen darüber, dass es etwas gab, das sich Leben nannte. Bei Severus Snape schien außerdem das Trauma einer schlimmen Vergangenheit so tief zu sitzen, dass er keine Augen mehr für die Gegenwart hatte.

Magnus Spirius beschäftigte sich gern mit der Psyche seiner Mitmenschen und seine selige Frau hatte ihn früher häufig damit geneckt, dass er sich im Leben anderer besser auskannte als in seinem eigenen. Es war einfach hochinteressant zu beobachten, wie viele verschiedene Mentalitäten es gab und wie unterschiedlich Leute mit ähnlichen Ausgangssituationen umgingen. Vielleicht würde er mal eine Abhandlung darüber schreiben.

Snape gehörte jedenfalls zu den sehr anregenden Studienobjekten. Magnus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Snapes Neugier auf das Buch geweckt war und dass er – einmal aus seinem Schneckenhaus gelockt – nicht mehr würde zu bremsen sein, bis Ergebnisse vorlagen.

Und damit war er wieder bei der Frage, WIE man den Bann des Buches brechen konnte. Es musste sichergestellt werden, dass die drei keinen Schaden nahmen. Er fasste unwillkürlich nach seiner Tasche, in deren Tiefen Aufzeichnungen ruhten, von denen er sich Auskunft erhoffte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Hermione gerade den Laden aufgeschlossen, die Bücherkisten davor platziert und sich mit einer Tasse Tee hinter die Ladentheke zurückgezogen, als ein ungeduldiges Klopfen gegen das Glas der Frontscheiben ertönte. Sie suchte den Auslöser des Geräuschs und entdeckte eine zerzauste Eule, die das Glas mit ihrem Schnabel bearbeitete.

„Was bist du denn für eine?", murmelte Hermione erstaunt, während sie eilig nach draußen lief. „Lass mir bloß die Scheiben ganz!" Der Vogel nahm einen Umschlag in den Schnabel, den er während seiner energischen Klopfattacke fallengelassen hatte. Hermione ergriff ihn, doch bevor sie der Eule über ihr Gefieder streicheln konnte, war sie bereits entschwunden.

Sie zog ein Blatt Papier aus dem Umschlag, das nur wenige Worte enthielt:

_Finden Sie sich am Samstag um 15 Uhr mit Mr. Green bei mir im Labor ein. Sie kennen den Weg._

_S. Snape_

Hermiones erste Reaktion war Ärger über Snapes anmaßenden Ton. Er fragte nicht mal, ob sie und Romanus am Samstag um diese Zeit kommen konnten, sondern er befahl sie einfach zu sich. Sie brachte ein Schild an der Eingangstür an, dass sie gleich zurück sei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nachbarladen.

„Was sagst du dazu?", platzte sie heraus und hielt ihm Snapes Schreiben hin.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Hermione", grüßte Romanus. „So früh am Morgen schon so aufgebracht?"

Er nahm den Zettel und las Snapes Zeilen.

„Klasse, er macht anscheinend mit!"

„Ja, aber die Art und Weise!"

Er schüttelte erheitert den Kopf.

„Klappt es denn bei dir am Samstagnachmittag?"

„Ja. Ich habe bisher nichts vor. Bin sehr gespannt, was er will."

„Holst du mich ab? Ich muss jetzt leider zurück, es stehen Leute vor dem Laden." Sie verrenkte den Hals, während sie durch die Scheiben von Romanus Laden spähte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Romanus beobachtete, wie sie energisch Kurs auf die Buchhandlung nahm. Hermione bot Snape viel Angriffsfläche mit ihrer emotionalen Art. Und dennoch war ihm beim letzten Zusammentreffen im Antiquariat etwas Interessantes aufgefallen: Sein früherer Lehrer hatte meist vermieden, Hermione anzusehen und jedes Mal war sein Blick unstet gewesen, wenn er es dennoch tat. Auch hatte er sich mit spitzen Bemerkungen zurückgehalten, was im Vergleich zu ihrer vorigen Begegnung bemerkenswert und sicher nicht nur Magnus Anwesenheit zuzuschreiben war.

Er verfolgte, wie Hermione die Buchhandlung betrat und lächelte wissend. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, besaß sie weitaus mehr Einfluss auf den unfreundlichen Tränkemeister, als sie ahnte.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	11. Zu Besuch bei Snape

**Kapitel 11 – Zu Besuch bei Snape**

„Wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal in Hogwarts?", fragte Romanus, als er sich am Samstag mit Hermione auf den Weg begab.

„Harry hatte Ron und mich vor paar Monaten eingeladen, als er neu anfing.

„Wie geht es Ron?"

„Luftikus wie eh und je. Nachdem Harry feststellte, dass eine Auroren-Laufbahn langfristig doch nichts für ihn ist und er stattdessen nach Hogwarts ging, ist auch Ron abgesprungen und arbeitet wieder im Scherzartikelladen in London."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigsam nebeneinander her, bis Hermione bemerkte:

„Snape war ja nicht gerade begeistert, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Komisch, dass er uns jetzt zu sich ruft."

„Er ist schon sehr interessiert an der ganzen Sache, das konnte er nicht verbergen."

„Hm."

„Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt. Für Rätsel und Experimente hatte ich schon immer eine Schwäche."

Hermione lachte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Du warst bestimmt der Schrecken einiger Lehrer mit deiner Experimentierfreude. Und du hast während deiner Schulzeit tatsächlich mal einen Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes unbewohnbar gemacht?"

„Ja. Es gab einen Riesenaufruhr. Wenn es nach Snape gegangen wäre, wäre ich von der Schule geflogen. Aber Professor Sprout kämpfte, dass ich bleiben kann. Dumbledore schien eher amüsiert von der Sache zu sein und hat sich mit Snape deswegen gefetzt."

„Echt?"

„Snape war seither überhaupt nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen und ich durfte dauernd nachsitzen. Vorher fand ich Zaubertränke gar nicht schlecht."

„Na ja... Das kann ich von mir nicht gerade behaupten. Mit Snape im Rücken fühlte man sich permanent kontrolliert. Er erstickte jegliche Kreativität, nannte uns Dummköpfe, aber wenn ich mich gemeldet habe, behandelte er mich als Besserwisserin. Man konnte es ihm nie rechtmachen."

„Du klingst ja richtig angepiekst. War dir seine Achtung so wichtig?"

Hermione überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Er benachteiligte Gryffindor ja grundsätzlich, während seine Slytherins tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten."

„Tatsächlich? Das war bei uns noch nicht so", meinte Romanus interessiert. „Wir hatten als kleine Klasse alle zusammen bei ihm Unterricht und ich kann nicht sagen, dass er ein Haus bevorzugte. Er trat generell streng auf."

„Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen, dass bei uns die politische Lage schon angespannter war. Außerdem hatte er ein Problem mit Harry. Und Malfoy gehörte zu meinem Jahrgang, Snape war sein Hauslehrer."

„Malfoy? Ist das dieser arrogante Schnösel, der im Ministerium für Handelsfragen zuständig ist?"

„Ja, genau der. Er beleidigte mich immer wieder, nannte mich Schlammblut. Wo die Loyalitäten seines Vaters lagen, war ja bekannt."

„Der Dünkel dieser selbsternannten ‚Reinblüter' macht mich krank", schimpfte Romanus, der auch aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte. „Erst neulich haben sich zwei Knirpse in meinem Laden abfällig geäußert. Höchstens 12 waren sie, aber spuckten schon große Töne von einer neuen Weltordnung."

Hermione nickte angeekelt.

„Aber zurück zu Snape: Das Nachsitzen hatte auch einen großen Vorteil. Ich konnte mir hin und wieder Zutaten … ausleihen, zur Verbesserung meiner Unterrichtsleistungen, versteht sich. Es war gut, immer Nachschub in Reichweite zu haben, denn meine Sachen waren leider oft unauffindbar, wenn ich sie brauchte."

„Das wundert mich nicht." Hermiones dachte an seine Wohnung und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass du überhaupt was findest, Romanus."

„Du weißt doch, das Genie beherrscht das Chaos!" Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden, Hermione."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione wurde bekommen zumute. Sie ahnte bereits, was er sagen würde, obwohl sie nicht erklären konnte, woher sie diese Gewissheit nahm.

Romanus deutete auf eine Bank am Wegesrand. „Komm, lass uns einen Augenblick setzen."

Er nahm einen Grashalm und drehte ihn hin und her. „Du weißt, dass du mir sehr wichtig bist."

Sie nickte, wartete auf das unvermeidliche Aber.

„Erinnerst du dich an Mareena?"

„Ja."

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe es mehrmals versucht, mit jemandem länger zusammen zu sein. Es hat nie funktioniert. Ich bin nicht der Typ dafür, fühle mich schnell eingeengt. Und die Trennung schmerzte jedes Mal mehr, immer endete es in Bitterkeit. Alle behaupteten vorher, dass sie kein Problem mit meiner Lebensweise haben. Aber schon nach wenigen Wochen begann das Herumnörgeln. Mareena fing sogar an, meine Sachen aufzuräumen, sich zu beklagen, wenn ich allein sein wollte. Sie nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen."

Hermione wartete, dass er weitersprach.

„Ich habe mir manchmal gewünscht, dir näher zu sein, aber ich hatte immer Bedenken, dass es ebenfalls schiefgeht. Wir sind so verschieden. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft auch in Bitterkeit endet, nur für eine kurze Affäre."

Sie sah traurig aus und schwieg. Romanus hatte den Grashalm inzwischen zerrupft und griff nach dem nächsten.

„Ist es für dich einfacher, wenn wir uns weniger sehen?"

„Nein. Das würde kaum einen Unterschied machen." Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Es stimmt, ich hatte eine Weile Hoffnung, dass mehr zwischen uns sein könnte, aber auch irgendwie Scheu davor, auf dich zuzugehen. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht."

Er hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Du fragtest vorhin nach Ron – das ist das beste Beispiel. Anfangs faszinierte mich, dass er so völlig anders ist als ich, aber nach einer Weile gab es immer mehr Reibungen, wir wollten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Jetzt sind wir Freunde und ich komme wieder prima mit ihm klar. Ich glaub, mit dir ist es ähnlich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich besser ausdrücken."

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst. Leider ist mir das nie geglückt, im Nachhinein Freundschaften aufrecht zu erhalten. Meine Ex-Freundinnen sind alle noch total sauer auf mich."

„Ehrlich? Wieso denn das?"

Er zuckte resigniert die Schultern. „Ich bin ein Einzelgänger und glücklich damit. Das können viele nicht verstehen. Natürlich brauche ich auch Kontakt, aber die meisten Menschen engen mich ein. Besonders Frauen empfinden das als Herausforderung, wollen mich umkrempeln und merken gar nicht, dass sie damit genau das Gegenteil bewirken. Ich nehme an, sie meinen es gut, aber dann sind sie beleidigt, wenn ihre Umerziehungsmaßnahmen nicht fruchten."

An dieser Stelle merkte Hermione, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Er hatte Recht. Auch wenn ihm gerade diese Unabhängigkeit und Unbekümmertheit einen unwiderstehlichen Zauber verlieh, konnte auch sie sich nur schwer vorstellen, langfristig mit seiner Lebensweise klarzukommen. Sie brauchte eine gewisse Struktur in ihrem Leben.

„Ich war schon als Junge am liebsten irgendwo allein in der Natur unterwegs, habe mir Baumhütten gebaut und den Sternenhimmel betrachtet. Meine Eltern hielten mich für verrückt, meinten, ein Junge brauche eine Gruppe. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich Gruppen hasse!" Er hob einen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn in den Wald.

So leidenschaftlich hatte ihn Hermione noch nie sprechen gehört. Sie kannte ihn anscheinend viel weniger, als sie dachte.

„Bei dir habe ich das Gefühl, dass du auch eher deinen eigenen Weg gehst", murmelte er. „Deshalb bin ich so gern mit dir zusammen. Und ich hoffe, unsere Freundschaft hält noch sehr, sehr lange."

„Das hoffe ich auch!" Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst. Weißt du, irgendwie fallen auch mir Freundschaften leichter als Beziehungen. Es ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt. Sag mal ganz ehrlich, Romanus, schrecke ich mit meiner Art Leute ab?"

Er wirkte einen Moment lang fassungslos. „So ein Blödsinn! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Du schreckst niemanden ab, ganz im Gegenteil. Die meisten finden dich sympathisch. Achte doch mal auf die Signale um dich herum."

„Was für Signale?"

„Siehst du, dir fällt es nicht mal auf. Aber mir ist es schon oft aufgefallen, wenn wir zusammen irgendwo waren. Selbst der finstere Snape ist von dir angetan."

Jetzt musste sie wider Willen lachen.

„Hör auf, mich zu verspotten, du … Spinner!"

Er registrierte ihre Neckerei mit Erleichterung.

„Ich verspotte dich nicht", meinte er geduldig. „Snape mag dich."

Sie zeigte ihm einen Vogel und schaute auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Komm, mein einzelgängerischer Freund. Snape ist nicht gerade für Geduld bekannt."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Sie sind 17 Minuten zu spät!", wurden sie von Hogwarts Tränkemeister empfangen. Snape umkreiste die Tische mit federnden Schritten und kam dicht vor ihnen zu einem Halt. Obwohl er die gleiche Größe wie Romanus hatte, wirkte er durch seine Hagerkeit größer.

„Eins müssen wir von vornherein klarstellen: Es könnte eine gefährliche Angelegenheit sein, die höchste Konzentration erfordert. Und das richtet sich besonders an Sie, Mr. Green, da Sie früher eine unheilvoll gedankenlose Tendenz aufwiesen. Jede Unachtsamkeit kann uns in Gefahr bringen."

Danach wandte er sich Hermione zu: „Und Ihnen rate ich, alle sentimentalen Empfindungen aus Ihrem Geist zu entfernen. Gefühle sind der Sache nicht dienlich."

Sie wechselte einen entgeisterten Blick mit Romanus, der sie zur Zurückhaltung mahnte, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen.

Snape beobachtete sie abwechselnd mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er deutete auf zwei Stühle, die dem Schreibtisch gegenüber standen und nahm selbst auf dem dritten Platz.

„Erste Regel beim Umgang mit unbekannter und höchstwahrscheinlich Schwarzer Magie ist äußerste Wachsamkeit und Aufmerksamkeit, wie ich Ihnen soeben schon nahelegte", begann er.

„Zweite Regel: Es gibt einen Schutzzauber, den man um Objekte legen kann, die ungelöste Magie aufweisen. Damit sind Sie vor unmittelbaren Reaktionen geschützt, die Wirkungsdauer ist jedoch begrenzt und muss aller fünf Minuten erneuert werden."

„Wenn dieser Zauber wirklich funktioniert: Wieso waren Sie im St. Mungos Hospital?", fragte Romanus unverblümt.

„Ich habe ihn erst danach entdeckt", bemerkte Snape lakonisch. „Drittens: Bücher, welche jedem Lesenden andere Worte präsentieren, sind rar und gefährlich. In diesem Fall hat Mr. Spirius seine Einschätzung bereits dargelegt und ich bin geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen."

Er zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich bin bereit, an der Erforschung teilzunehmen. Mr. Spirius hat bereits weitere Hinweise in der Magic Library gefunden und sie an mich weitergeleitet. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Sie heute hierher bestellte."

Hermione wunderte sich, dass Magnus ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte.

Snape nahm einen schmalen Band in die Hand.

„Was steht denn da drin?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

„Es sind Aufzeichnungen eines Gelehrten namens Paintshaw. Er hatte sein Leben dem Erforschen verschollener Bücher gewidmet, bis zu seinem Tod 1981."

„Er erwähnt ‚Botschaften'?"

„Ja. Um es kurz zusammenzufassen: Es sind insgesamt drei Bücher."

Snape war sich der Wirkung seiner Worte sehr bewusst und genoss die Überraschung seiner Besucher. Er kostete sie noch einen Augenblick aus, bevor er fortfuhr: „Man fand sie im 16. Jahrhundert bei Restaurierungsarbeiten in der Southwark Cathedral in London hinter einer Steinplatte."

„Drei Bücher?! Und weiter?" Hermione rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape hatte plötzlich ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge eine kleine Person mit wirren Haaren, die aufgeregt ihren Arm in die Luft streckte. Was war sie doch für eine Nervensäge gewesen!

Bei der erwachsenen Frau hingegen… Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, schluckte und setzte sein griesgrämigstes und unbeweglichstes Gesicht auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermiones schaute genau in diesem Moment zu Snape. Wie ein versteinerter Erzengel, urteilte sie unbehaglich: die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, das blasse Gesicht von den schwarzen Haaren halb verdeckt, die Augen wie Kohlenstücke.

Manchmal übertrieb es Romanus mit seinen Foppereien. Sie blickte finster zu ihm hinüber. Er grinste, als ahnte er, was in ihr vorging.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Die Bücher wurden Muggel-Gelehrten in Oxford und Cambridge übergeben und nach ausgiebigem Studium Bibliotheken überstellt. ‚Botschaften' gab Rätsel auf, weil zwei Gelehrte den Verstand beim Lesen verloren. Das Buch wurde vom Klerus mit einem Bann belegt und aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Man hat seither nie wieder davon gehört", dozierte Snape. „Aber Paintshaw fand den Verbleib der anderen beiden Bände heraus."

Seine Zuhörer schwiegen erwartungsvoll. Hermione war auf die äußerste Kante des Stuhles gerutscht und kippelte angespannt hin und her. Snape spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Kehle und musste sich zwingen, nicht zu ihr hinzusehen.

„Es macht Ihnen Freude, uns auf die Folter zu spannen", stellte Romanus fest.

Das Kribbeln in Snapes Kehle verstärkte sich. Er ergriff ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch.

„Ist es…", flüsterte Hermione ungläubig.

„_Unergründlichkeit"_, erklärte Snape feierlich. Nach außen war nichts von der triumphalen Heiterkeit spürbar, die er empfand. „Herausgegeben vom Verlag Zaubererpresse, kein Hinweis auf das Ausgabejahr, kein Verfasser."

„Es ist eins der drei Bücher aus der Kathedrale?", wollte Romanus skeptisch wissen.

„Ja. Es gehört dem Freund, bei dem Mr. Spirius weilt. Er hat es vor ein paar Jahren auf einer Auktion ersteigert, weil ihn der Einband faszinierte. Sie schickten es mit einem Boten nach Hogwarts, nicht mit einer Eule, was den Wert unterstreicht. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist es ungefährlich, darin zu blättern."

Das hörte sich gut an, doch irgendetwas in seinem Ton ließ Hermione stutzig werden.

„Kann ich mal sehen?"

Snape reichte Hermione den Band. Sie blätterte, erst erwartungsvoll und dann zunehmend ungläubig.

„Da steht ja gar nichts drin!"

„Exakt."

Romanus beugte sich zu Hermione und folgte ihren Handbewegungen. „Die Seiten sind alle leer? Was bedeutet das?"

„Das herauszufinden ist unsere Aufgabe, schätze ich", ließ sich Snape vernehmen.

Nach einem Augenblick erstaunten Schweigens erkundigte sich Romanus: „Und was ist mit dem dritten Buch?"

„Es heißt _‚Erwartungen'_. Zuletzt befand es sich 1943 im Bestand einer Muggelbibliothek in London."

„Haben Sie es auch?", fragten Hermione und Romanus gleichzeitig.

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht."

„Wo ist es?"

„Mr. Spirius informierte, dass die Bibliothek einen Teil ihres Bestandes während eines Krieges im vorigen Jahrhundert ausgelagert hatte. Ein Stollen war jedoch eingestürzt und die Bergung erfolgte aus finanziellen Gründen erst vor einigen Jahren. Er nimmt an, dass es noch irgendwo dort lagert und hat in zwei Tagen einen Termin mit dem zuständigen Abteilungsleiter."

„Drei Bücher und drei Personen", murmelte Romanus.

„Präzise."

„Das wird ja immer komplizierter."

„In diesem Punkt kann ich Ihnen nicht zustimmen, Ms. Granger. Diese Entwicklung eröffnet wesentlich mehr Möglichkeiten und Lösungsansätze, als wir bisher hatten."

„Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht. Warum müssen die Erforschenden jeweils einen Altersabstand von mindestens 7 bis maximal 13 Jahren haben? Warum wurden solche Grenzen festgelegt?", wollte Romanus wissen.

„Das müssen Sie denjenigen fragen, der diesen Bann ersonnen hat – sofern man dem Spruch Glauben schenkt. Aber ich denke, dass Mr. Spirius Ansicht Sinn ergibt."

„Sie meinen, weil die 7 und die 13 magische Zahlen sind?"

„Ja. Von der 13 brauchen wir nicht extra zu sprechen. Aber auch die 7 spielte schon immer eine große Rolle in unserer Welt. Nicht ohne Grund werden in Hogwarts 7 Jahrgänge unterrichtet. Und ich könnte Ihnen zahlreiche andere Beispiele dafür nennen!"

„Sie hatten damals auch 7 Flaschen verzaubert, um den Stein der Weisen zu schützen", erinnerte sich Hermione. Snape nickte. „Das ist korrekt."

„Und es waren 7 Rätsel insgesamt. Außerdem 7 Horcruxe", flüsterte Hermione. „Auch wenn Harry unbeabsichtigt eins war."

Hermione versuchte einen schnellen Themenwechsel, als sie sah, wie Snapes Miene bei Harrys Namen versteinerte: „Wie wollen wir an das dritte Buch herankommen? Selbst wenn es dort irgendwo in der Bibliothek lagert, wird man es uns nicht einfach herausgeben", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Wir haben einen entscheidenden Vorteil, Ms. Granger", erwiderte Snape und verblüffte seine Besucher mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Wir sind Zauberer."

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	12. Bibliotheksbesuch auf Slytherinweise

**Kapitel 12 – Bibliotheksbesuch auf Slytherinweise**

Nachdem seine Besucher gegangen waren, schnappte Severus Snape einen Umhang und lief ins Freie. Draußen atmete er ein paar Male tief durch. Doch der schwere Geruch nach Blüten, der in der Luft lag, half ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er lief und lief, fand sich im Verbotenen Wald wieder und ließ sich schließlich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder. Seltsame Empfindungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in ihm, schon seit Tagen, doch es gelang ihm nicht immer, sie zu bezwingen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Professor March schloss nach einem anstrengenden Nachmittag den Klassenraum und seufzte. Unterrichten war ihr Leben, sie mochte es, die Entwicklung der Kinder zu verfolgen, sie dabei zu begleiten. Und dennoch schlich sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger eine gewisse Müdigkeit ein und sie war froh, wenn der Unterricht vorbei war. Die Ignoranz und Rücksichtslosigkeit einiger Schüler erschreckte sie, weil sie den Eindruck hatte, dass diese Tendenz stieg.

Sie hatte das Thema bei der letzten Versammlung des Kollegiums zur Sprache gebracht und die Reaktionen ihrer Kollegen zeigten, dass es ein allgemeiner Eindruck war. Selbst Filius hatte in unerwarteter Schärfe argumentiert. Minerva hatte vorgeschlagen, die Schulregeln zu verschärfen. Das war der erste Moment gewesen, in welchem auch Professor Snape eine Regung zu erkennen gab, nachdem er vorher eher gelangweilt ihren Argumenten zugehört hatte. Sybils Vorschlag, nur an bestimmten Tagen zu unterrichten, wenn die Elemente im Einklang standen, war jedoch mit ungläubigem Gemurmel abgelehnt worden. Letztendlich stimmten sie ab, bis zur nächsten Sitzung Vorschläge auszuarbeiten.

Krystyna March beschloss, ihre Überlegungen dazu mit einem Spaziergang zu verbinden, bevor das prophezeite Unwetter hereinbrach. Als sie über die Brücke in Richtung Verbotener Wald lief, herrschte eine fast unnatürliche Stille. Sie blieb stehen. Kein Vogel zwitscherte, kein Blatt regte sich. Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte, dass ihr noch etwas Zeit blieb.

Sie atmete den Geruch des Waldes, hielt sich jedoch am Rand auf, wollte nicht zu tief hineingehen. Ein Knacken ließ sie zusammenfahren und sie griff unwillkürlich nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sofort stellte sich ein Gefühl der Beruhigung ein und sie lächelte über ihre eigene Angst.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als sich Severus Snape seinen Weg weiter durch den Wald bahnte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Vögel aufgehört hatten, zu singen. Kein Laut war zu hören. Auf einer Lichtung sah er die Wolkenformation am Himmel. Wenig später brach der Sturm los und Hagel prasselte auf ihn hernieder.

Er fluchte leise über seine Unaufmerksamkeit und eilte zur Blockhütte, die Hagrid als Lagerraum für diverse Gerätschaften nutzte.

Fast wären sie zusammengestoßen. Krystyna March, die in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rannte und sich ihren Umhang über den Kopf gezogen hatte, blieb erschrocken stehen.

„Was zum…", rief Snape.

„Professor Snape!", rief sie erstaunt. „Was machen Sie hier draußen bei dem Wetter?"

„Was meinen Sie denn?", giftete er, bog ein paar Schritte weiter die Zweige auseinander und betrat aufatmend die Blockhütte.

Krystyna March folgte ihm und sprach einen Trockenzauber.

„Wie gut, dass ich Sie getroffen habe", lachte sie fröhlich. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es diese Hütte gibt und wäre den ganzen Weg bis nach Hogwarts zurückgeeilt. Wie überaus praktisch, besonders bei diesem Wetter."

Snapes Gesicht zeigte, dass er über den ersten Teil ihres Satzes anderer Meinung war. Er schwieg und verfolgte durch das Fenster, wie sich die jungen Bäume unter dem Ansturm des Windes und der Last der Hagelkörner bogen.

Professor March ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der voller Eimer, Äxte und undefinierbarer Holzhaufen war. Es roch nach Harz.

„Was ist das für eine Hütte?", fragte sie.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Konnte sie nicht wenigstens ruhig sein?

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie leise und langsam zu sprechen begann: „Sie brauchen nicht mit mir zu kommunizieren, aber Sie sollten aufhören, wie wild um sich zu schlagen, wenn jemand auch nur in Ihre Nähe kommt."

Er fuhr herum.

Krystina March begegnete dem wütenden Funkeln seiner Augen, auch als er sich drohend näherte und dicht vor ihr stehenblieb.

„Sie wagen es…"

„Ja, ich wage es", entgegnete sie ruhig.

Snape zitterte vor Rage, doch die alte Lehrerin blieb fest an ihrem Platz.

„Was wissen Sie schon…", flüsterte er mit tödlich leiser Stimme.

„Mehr, als Sie denken. Menschen wie Voldemort sind kein Einzelfall und das ist Ihnen auch bekannt. Sie sind mit der Geschichte beider Welten vertraut."

Er hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt und musterte sie mit unbeweglichem Gesicht.

„Sie haben alles getan, was Sie hätten tun können", fuhr sie leise fort.

„Habe ich das?"

Sie ließ sich nicht von seinem Sarkasmus abschrecken. „Ich habe Sie beobachtet. Sie versuchen mit Macht, abschreckend zu wirken, damit niemand Ihren Schutzpanzer auch nur antastet. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind nicht der Erste, mit dem ich im Laufe meines mehr als 80jährigen Lebens konfrontiert wurde, der sich so verhält. In Ihrem Fall ist es nur unglaublich schade. Sie sind noch so jung."

Professor March öffnete die Tür. Es war noch sehr stürmisch, aber der Regen hatte nachgelassen. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und ließ ihn mit den Worten „…ich denke, ich werde den Rückweg wagen…" allein.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lag auf ihrem Sofa, doch das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt, war zugeschlagen. Das Gespräch mit Romanus klang in ihr nach und sie verspürte einen Stich des Bedauerns. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel über ihn nachgedacht, aber trotz aller Vernunftgründe konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie gerade seine Gegensätzlichkeit und seine unabhängige Natur so anzog. Doch er ging aufgrund seiner schlechten Erfahrungen anscheinend automatisch davon aus, dass jede Bindung in Bitterkeit endete.

Insofern hatte er Recht, es wäre sehr schade um ihre Freundschaft. Seine heitere Gesellschaft war für sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden und sie mochte sie nicht mehr missen. Sie war selbst kein sonderlich geselliger Mensch, fühlte sich von Gruppen erdrückt und konnte ihn diesbezüglich gut verstehen. Aber ihr fehlte diese lockere Unbeschwertheit und Unabhängigkeit, die er im Übermaß besaß. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, freiwillig allein zu bleiben wie er. Warum war das Zwischenmenschliche manchmal so kompliziert?

Hermione merkte, dass ihre Gedanken immer deprimierter und negativer wurden. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und brach zu einem Spaziergang auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Der Leiter der Abteilung „Verschwundenes Schriftgut" der „Ancient Library" in London war ein junger schlaksiger Mann mit Nickelbrille, ausgeleiertem Pullover, verträumtem Gesicht und dem Namen Bricklebrack.

„Meine Sekretärin sagte mir, dass sie vor paar Tagen schon einmal hier waren. Was führt Sie zu mir, Mr. Spirius?"

„Mr. Spirius war heute leider kurzfristig unabkömmlich. Ich bin stellvertretend hier. Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

Bricklebrack stutzte einen Augenblick und betrachtete seinen Besucher interessiert.

Snape, der sich zu diesem Anlass in unauffällige Kleidung gehüllt hatte, um in der Muggelwelt nicht anzuecken, fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er observierte die blaugepunktete Kaffeetasse vor sich und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Mr. Spirius und ich sind bei unseren Forschungsarbeiten zufällig auf einen Artikel über die Bergungsarbeiten im St.-Josephs-Stollen gestoßen, aus dem ausgelagerte Bücherkisten erst Jahrzehnte nach dem Krieg geborgen werden konnten, weil der Stollen eingestürzt war."

Mr. Bricklebrack nickte. „Eine einmalige Aktion, das Ganze."

„Ich interessiere mich privat für alte Bücher und Mr. Spirius ist Antiquar. Wir denken über eine gemeinsame Abhandlung zum Thema Lagerung, Restaurierung und Konservierung alter Schriften und Bände nach und würden diese außergewöhnliche Bergung gern als Fallbeispiel einfließen lassen."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Uns interessiert, welche Bücher man ausgelagert hatte und ob diese jetzt komplett wieder in Ihrer Bibliothek verfügbar sind."

„Verstehe. Nun, obwohl die Kisten damals fachmännisch verpackt wurden, haben einige durch den Einsturz des Stollens Schaden genommen. Es ist Wasser eingetreten, müssen Sie wissen und die Restaurierung ist sehr aufwendig. Die betreffenden Bücher müssen von Schlamm befreit werden. Einige sind von gesundheitsschädlichen Schimmelpilzen befallen und werden momentan desinfiziert."

„Desinfiziert?"

„Ja. Die Sporen werden entfernt. Eine Gammabestrahlung desinfiziert das Ganze."

Snape ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: wie elementar doch Magie war, wie schnell man damit viele zerstörte Dinge ohne großen Aufwand wiederherstellen konnte. Der Zustand der beiden anderen Bücher war exzellent.

sssssssssssssssssss

Es war zu befürchten, dass „Erwartungen" zu den ruinierten gehörte, sonst hätte man es sicher schon längst in den Bestand einsortiert. Oder gab es auch vermisste Bücher?

„Konnten denn alle ausgelagerten Bände wieder geborgen werden?", formulierte Snape dieses Problem laut.

Bricklebrack rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Die Frage schien ihm sichtlich unangenehm zu sein.

„Nicht?", bohrte Snape alarmiert weiter.

„Geborgen ja. Aber es wurden noch nicht alle Kisten gesichtet."

Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Es gibt Listen des ausgelagerten Gutes, pro Kiste eine Aufstellung. Wir haben diese auf dem aktuellen Stand in unserer Datenbank erfasst. Allerdings sind noch etwa 80 Kisten nicht ausgepackt, das bedeutet noch mehrere Jahre Arbeit."

„Woran liegt das?"

„Zu wenig Personal. Sparmaßnahmen usw. An den Bibliotheken und an der Bildung wird zuerst gespart." Der Leiter klang bitter.

„Die Kollegen kommen mit dem Restaurieren und Katalogisieren nicht hinterher. Es ist besser, man belässt die Kisten so lange ungeöffnet."

Snape überlegte blitzschnell. Er konnte nicht direkt nachfragen, das würde die Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr darauf lenken. Eine Datenbank nützte ihm auch nichts. Blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit:

„Existieren die Papierlisten von damals noch?"

„Selbstverständlich. Sie wurden gebunden und werden im Archiv aufbewahrt.

„Könnte ich einen Blick darauf werfen?"

„Natürlich. Gern. Einen Moment bitte."

sssssssssssssssssss

Etwa fünf Minuten später kam er mit einem Band zurück.

Severus Snape sah sofort, dass es ein heilloses Durcheinander war. Wieso waren die Titel oder Autoren nicht wenigstens pro Kiste alphabetisch geordnet?"

Bricklebrack ahnte, was in seinem Besucher vorging: „Es musste damals sehr schnell gehen, deshalb gibt es keinerlei Sortierung. Alle Bücher, die wertvoll erschienen, wurden in Höchstgeschwindigkeit verpackt und nur jeweils stichpunktartig die wichtigsten Daten vermerkt."

Snape dachte fieberhaft nach. Er musste den Band kopieren und dazu den Leiter noch mal aus dem Büro locken.

Doch dieser stand von selbst auf. „Wenn Sie noch etwas Zeit haben, kann ich Ihnen eines der restaurierten Bücher zeigen. Die Restauration findet gleich in den Nachbarräumen statt."

„Das wäre freundlich", entgegnete Snape.

Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter Bricklebrack geschlossen hatte, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und einen Stapel Pergament hervor, murmelte ein paar Worte und verkleinerte und verstaute die Kopien blitzschnell.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als der Leiter freudestrahlend mit einem brüchigen Buch wiederkam, waren keinerlei Spuren seiner Aktion ersichtlich.

„Hier sehen Sie den Schimmelpilz noch und hier auf dem Einband wurde er bereits entfernt. Man würde nicht denken, dass er jemals dort war. Unglaublich, oder?"

Snape verbiss sich ein spöttisches Grinsen und täuschte Interesse vor. Eine letzte Frage war noch offen: „Unter welchen Bedingungen lagern Sie die Kisten?"

„Sie sind alle im Keller. Die Kellergewölbe sind riesig und werden von uns schon immer als Lagerräume genutzt. Wir setzen spezielle Technik ein, um die optimalen klimatischen Voraussetzungen zu schaffen."

Snape stand auf und bedankte sich.

„Gern geschehen. Und schicken Sie uns ein Exemplar der Abhandlung, wenn sie geschrieben ist."

„Natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen."

Severus Snape eilte die breiten Treppen hinunter. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine erbeuteten Kopien näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er war sich sicher, dass ein nächtlicher Besuch in der Bibliothek bevorstand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Bricklebrack griff zum Telefon, kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter seinem Besucher geschlossen hatte. Als er die Stimme am anderen Ende hörte, lächelte er.

„Du errätst nie im Leben, wer gerade hier war!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry wusste von Hermione, dass Snape am Nachmittag einen Termin in London wahrnahm und entschied, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen, um Snapes Labor einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass sich die Slytherins alle beim Unterricht bei Filius Flitwick befanden, begab er sich in die Tiefen des Kerkers hinab, murmelte das Passwort und nahm sich die andere Seite des Schreibtischs vor. Auch hier herrschte mustergültige Ordnung und er fand nichts von Interesse. Die zweite Schublade von unten klemmte, was seine Neugier sofort entfachte. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und sie öffnete sich mühelos. Ein Briefumschlag lag darin. Er zog das Blatt Papier heraus und starrte wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Zeilen:

_Ich empfehle Ihnen, die unterste Schublade auf der linken Seite etwas gründlicher als beim letzten Mal zu untersuchen. S. Snape_

sssssssssssssssssss

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	13. Kriminelle Energie

**Kapitel 13 – Kriminelle Energie**

Auf dem Rückweg von London führten ihn seine Schritte wie von selbst an Magnus Spirius Antiquariat vorbei.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte Magnus erfreut.

Snape schaute sich unauffällig um. Als er keine Spur von Hermione Grangers Anwesenheit erkennen konnte, empfand er einen leisen Stich der Enttäuschung. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den alten Buchhändler: „Ist Ihr … komplizierter Kunde schon dagewesen?"

„Ja und vor etwa einer Stunde gegangen, mit einem Stapel außerordentlich teurer Bände", meinte Spirius zufrieden. „Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum er nur von mir bedient werden will, aber es lohnt sich jedes Mal. Ich bin Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie mich in der Bibliothek vertreten haben!"

Snape nickte.

„Und? Haben Sie Neuigkeiten für uns?", fragte Magnus Spirius neugierig.

„Ja." Snape zog den kopierten Packen aus seiner Tasche.

„Hermione kommt gleich wieder, sie verbringt ihre Pause nebenan bei Romanus."

„Dann warten wir auf Ms. Granger", entgegnete Snape, der bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens spürte, wie plötzlich etwas in ihm leichter und weiter wurde. Es gefiel ihm noch weniger als seine Enttäuschung vor einigen Augenblicken.

Magnus Spirius schaute aus dem Fenster. „Da kommt sie schon", rief er.

Snapes schaute ebenfalls hinaus. Hermione Granger näherte sich mit beschwingten Schritten, die Haare flatterten im Wind und sie trug etwas in der rechten Hand, die sie hin und her schlenkerte.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Da bin ich wieder", rief Hermione fröhlich. „Romanus ist auch gespannt, ob es Snape heute gelungen ist, Informationen zu bekommen."

„Selbstverständlich ist es das. Sie sprechen von einem Slytherin", ertönte die sonore Stimme des Tränkemeisters seitlich von ihr.

Sie fuhr zusammen. „P-Professor Snape!"

„Offensichtlich."

Er schaute sie nicht an, als sie den Raum betrat.

„So, nun lassen Sie mal sehen", forderte Magnus vergnügt und hing an seinen Lippen, während Snape von seinem Besuch in der Bibliothek berichtete.

„Haben Sie es schon mit einem Arrangierzauber versucht?", fragte Hermione und deutete auf den Papierstapel in Magnus Händen.

Snape wirkte verwirrt. Arrangierzauber?

Magnus Spirius lächelte. „Hermione schreibt gerade an einem Buch über Alltagszauber und findet dabei die erstaunlichsten Dinge. Sie hat mich auch schon mehrere Male verblüfft."

Hermione nahm ihm die Kopien aus der Hand, murmelte mehrmals den Namen des Buches und _Seleziona! Indica!_ Das Papier begann in der Luft zu tanzen. Snape verfolgte die Pirouetten eines einzelnen Blattes, das schließlich in der Luft zum Stillstand kam. Hermione ergriff es, überflog es und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Da steht es!", rief sie und deutete triumphierend auf einen Eintrag.

sssssssssssssssssss

Ihre Augen trafen schwarze Augen, bekannte und dennoch unbekannte Augen, in die sich für einen Moment ein Leuchten stahl, flüchtig, wie ein kurzes Aufblitzen eines Streichholzes, das gleich wieder verlosch.

Irritiert blickte sie zu Magnus und als sie wagte, erneut den dunklen Augen zu begegnen, waren sie wieder kühl und unbeteiligt.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Mal sehen", meinte Magnus frohlockend, ergriff das Blatt und las laut vor: _„Titel: Erwartungen, Autor: unbekannt, Verlag: unleserlich, Erscheinungsjahr: unbekannt..."_ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aha. Es sieht so aus, als hätte man den Rest erst kürzlich ergänzt: _derzeitiger Standort: 157, Sektor E."_

„Sektor E?"

„Vermutlich im Keller der Bibliothek", schlussfolgerte Snape.

„Das war's also", sagte Hermione enttäuscht und sah sich umgehend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ihres ehemaligen Lehrers konfrontiert.

„Das war es noch nicht, Ms. Granger", entgegnete dieser ruhig. „Wo ein Raum ist, ist auch ein Zugang!"

„Wollen Sie etwa einbrechen?"

„Ja. Heute Nacht." Er stand auf. „Begleiten Sie mich?"

Hermione starrte ihn an.

„Was ist? Kommen Sie heute Nacht mit?", wiederholte Snape seine Frage.

„Wir nehmen natürlich auch Ihren Freund mit, damit Sie sich sicherer fühlen", fügte er mit ironischem Unterton hinzu. „Also?"

Sie ließ sich nicht provozieren. „Romanus will bestimmt dabei sein. Ich gebe ihm Bescheid."

„Das erledige ich gleich", meinte er lässig, ließ die überraschte Hermione stehen und begab sich in den Nachbarladen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Romanus Green wunderte sich, als Severus Snape bei ihm eintrat.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Ihre … Freundin benötigt Begleitschutz", erwiderte Snape süffisant statt eines Grußes.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

Snape erläuterte mit wenigen Worten seinen Plan. Romanus nickte: „Es ist anzunehmen, dass sich dort viele Kisten befinden und je mehr Leute danach suchen, desto eher haben wir eine Chance."

„Exakt. Meinen Respekt für Ihre Kombinationsgabe."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Sarkasmus für andere auf", entgegnete Romanus sauer. „Oder halten Sie mich für beschränkt, weil ich nicht akademisch tätig bin?"

Snape musterte ihn einen Moment verwundert und interessiert. „Sie greifen mich an, Mr. Green?"

Romanus schwieg, selbst überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Zorn.

„Werden Sie uns nun begleiten oder nicht?"

„Natürlich", murmelte Romanus. „Wann und wohin?"

„Das hängt davon ab, ob Sie den Zug bevorzugen oder apparieren."

„Apparieren. Ich bin heute bis 19 Uhr im Laden beschäftigt. Eine Zugfahrt wäre zu spät."

„Gut. Sie wohnen in diesem Haus?"

„Ja."

„Halten Sie sich 22 Uhr bereit. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Green."

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als Harry Snapes Zettel in der Hand hielt. Ihm wurde plötzlich siedend heiß. Snape hatte es also bemerkt. Warum war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser Schutz- oder Signalzauber aktivieren könnte?

Was nun? Erstaunlich war, dass Snape ihn nach der Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre nicht umgehend zur Rede gestellt hatte. Stattdessen ging er automatisch davon aus, dass er weitersuchen würde und hatte diesen Brief für ihn deponiert. Warum? Harry bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Zettel nach snape'schen Maßstäben eine ernste Warnung darstellte. War die besagte Schublade eine Falle, vielleicht sogar mit einem hinterhältigen Zauber belegt?

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er trotzdem, dem Hinweis zu folgen. Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

Er öffnete die Schublade, in der er beim letzten Mal die Zeitungsartikel entdeckt hatte und nahm sorgfältig einen nach dem anderen noch einmal in die Hand. Zuunterst fand er ein Blatt Papier, bei dem er sicher war, es beim letzten Mal nicht gesehen zu haben. Snape wollte also, dass er es findet. Harry hielt inne. Ein Severus Snape bot nicht freiwillig Informationen an. Der Gedanke, in eine Falle getappt zu sein, kam ihm wieder. Doch seine Neugier siegte erneut. Er zog das Blatt heraus.

Je mehr er las, desto mehr verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. Snape spielte mit ihm. Er hatte ihn nicht nur entdeckt, sondern er drohte ihm mit ernsten Konsequenzen. Der Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das auch durchsetzen würde. Doch als er den Schluss erreichte, stutzte er. Er las erneut und schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. Er kritzelte die Worte _„Ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen! HP" _auf das Schriftstück, legte das Blatt zurück und schloss die Schublade.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry verließ den Kerker mit eiligen Schritten, stürmte die Treppe zum Zimmer der Schulleiterin hinauf, schrie dem Wasserspeier das Passwort entgegen und klopfte.

Minerva McGonagall, die einen Stapel Unterlagen trug, öffnete fast sofort. „Ist etwas passiert, Harry? Du bist leichenblass!"

„Das könnte man so sagen. Kann ich Professor Dumbledore sprechen?", bat Harry atemlos.

„Natürlich. Du hast Glück, dass du mich noch angetroffen hast. Ich gehe jetzt zum Unterricht. Sichere bitte die Tür noch einmal mit dem Passwort, wenn du den Raum wieder verlässt."

Er betrat das Büro, in dem vor zehn Jahren eine neue Ära angebrochen war. Im Vergleich zu Dumbledores Zeiten strahlte es eine effiziente, sachliche Atmosphäre aus. Doch Harry hatte kaum Augen für seine Umgebung. Erst, als er das Porträt erreichte und in die blauen Augen schaute, fühlte er sich ruhiger.

„Professor Dumbledore!"

„Was für ein Vergnügen, dich mal wiederzusehen, Harry", lächelte Albus Dumbledore. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du nur hier bist, um ‚Guten Tag' zu sagen?"

„Ich komme gerade aus Professor Snapes Büro."

„Und was hat dich dort so aufgeregt?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ich war… nicht mit seinem Einverständnis dort…"

„Aha", ertönte es dem Porträt und Harry vermeinte, einen amüsierten Unterton herauszuhören.

„Um genauer zu sein, habe ich dort schon das zweite Mal … Nachforschungen… angestellt. Er hat es bemerkt und mir einen Zettel hinterlegt."

„Unerhört!", ertönte es aus einem Rahmen hinter ihm. „Sowas gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht! Da wurde die Privatsphäre der Kollegen geachtet!"

Harry drehte sich irritiert um.

„Was schreibt er denn?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Er … sinngemäß … also … er will ein Disziplinarverfahren wegen Einbruchs, Verletzung der Privatsphäre und der Vertrauensstellung der Lehrer untereinander…"

„Das ist ihm unter den Umständen nicht zu verübeln, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, Harry."

„Darum geht es ja gar nicht. Er schreibt außerdem, dass er die Nase voll davon hat, sein ganzes Leben an jemanden wie mich gebunden zu sein, dass es eine … Zumutung… für ihn ist." Harry sammelte sich einen Moment. „Was heißt das, dass er an mich gebunden ist? Ich dachte, der Eid wurde mit dem Sieg über Voldemort erfüllt?!"

Dass Dumbledores Porträt erschrocken aussah, war eine Untertreibung. „Ich schließe aus deinen Worten, dass dieser Eid noch immer besteht?"

„Anscheinend. Deshalb bin ich ja hier", entgegnete Harry verwirrt.

„Severus hat geschworen, dich zu schützen. Nur durch dich konnte Voldemort besiegt werden. Aber sein Tod hat den Eid nicht automatisch aufgehoben."

„Aber … wieso fragen Sie mich dann überhaupt, ob der Eid noch besteht, wenn er nicht mit Voldemorts Tod gelöst wurde?" Harry fiel das Sprechen vor Entsetzen schwer. „Das ist ein Albtraum! Ich will das nicht!"

„Du kannst den Eid aufheben, Harry. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du! Severus hat dir doch die Erinnerungen überlassen?"

Harry war so gründlich schockiert, dass ihm nun völlig die Worte fehlten.

„Harry?"

„Seine Erinnerungen enthielten nichts, was darauf schließen lässt! Wieso hat sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, es mir mitzuteilen?!", rief er erregt. „Snape weicht mir aus! Er muss doch wissen, dass ich den Eid lösen kann, warum sagt er denn nichts!" Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch und fragte dann ruhiger: „Was muss ich tun?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Als Severus Snape abends klingelte, traten Hermione und Romanus lachend vor die Tür. Romanus hatte einen Arm um Hermione gelegt. Ein Anflug von Melancholie verfing sich flüchtig in Snapes Mienenspiel. Widerstrebend ergriff er ihre Hand.

Sie hielt Romanus mit ihrer anderen Hand fest und wenig später tobte Großstadtlärm um sie herum.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Einen Moment", bat Hermione und setzte sich auf die Stufen des nächsten Hauses.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Romanus.

„Ich habe Apparieren noch nie sonderlich gut vertragen", erklärte sie entschuldigend. „Es geht gleich wieder."

Eine Flasche wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten.

„Trinken Sie."

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war von seinen dunklen Haaren verdeckt und unlesbar.

Hermione schien es nach dem Trank umgehend besser zu gehen. „Das ist phantastisch", meinte sie. „Was war das für ein Trank?"

Snape winkte ab und zeigte auf ein monumentales Gebäude, dessen Silhouette die nächste Straßenecke dominierte.

„Das ist die Bibliothek?", bemerkte Romanus beeindruckt. „Wie kommen wir hinein?"

Beim Anblick des schmiedeeisernen Tores erhellte sich seine Miene und nach einigen geflüsterten „Alohomora" hatten sie eine Tür erreicht, die nicht sehr stabil aussah.

„Muggel!", ertönte es ungläubig von Snape. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte das Hindernis und sie waren von einer modrigen Kälte umgeben.

„Hier lagern sie Bücher?", entfuhr es Hermione erschrocken. „In welchem Zustand werden sie sein?"

„Muggel!!", wiederholte Snape energischer. Hatte der Leiter nicht etwas von optimalen Lagerungsbedingungen erzählt?

„Sind Sie nicht selbst ein halber Muggel?", meinte Hermione verärgert, doch als sah, wie sich Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte, biss sie sich auf die Zunge.

Romanus wirkte erstaunt, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Später", wisperte sie.

Sie folgten einem langen Gang mit altertümlichen Kerzenhaltern. „Incendio", murmelte Snape, doch es blieb dunkel. Romanus tastete an den Wänden nach einem Lichtschalter und wenige Sekunden später zeigte ihnen ein funzeliger Schein den Weg.

„Sektor D", rief Hermione aus und deutete auf ein Schild, das links auftauchte. „Dann wird E hoffentlich nicht mehr weit weg sein."

Doch als sie die nächste Tür passierten, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul. „Eine Alarmanlage", rief Romanus. Es gelang jedoch mit keinem Zauberspruch, sie abzustellen.

„Und was nun?", fragte Hermione entsetzt.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	14. Freiheit

**Kapitel 14 – Freiheit**

Einen Moment später endete das Geräusch so abrupt, wie es begonnen hatte und hastige Schritte waren in der Ferne zu hören. Romanus rannte zum nächsten Lichtschalter und Snape murmelte eilig einen Desillusionierungszauber, der sie alle einschloss. Sie verharrten ruhig in einer Ecke des Raumes.

„Hallo?" Die Schritte näherten sich und eine starke Lampe blitzte auf. „Hier ist nichts."

„Verfluchte Ratten", murmelte eine andere Stimme. „Das ist nun schon das vierte Mal, dass sie den Alarm auslösen. Und wie das hier unten mieft!"

„Recht hast du", bekräftigte die erste Stimme. „Eines Tages kracht die ganze Bude zusammen. Würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern."

„Komm, wir schalten das Ding ab, dann haben wir wenigstens den Rest des Abends Ruhe."

Die Wachen entfernten sich wieder.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Das war knapp", flüsterte Romanus. „Ärgerlich, dass sich diese Alarmanlage nicht ausstellen ließ. Stehen Alarmanlagen etwa auch auf der schwarzen Liste der Geräte, denen momentan noch nicht mit Magie beizukommen ist?"

„Ja, zumindest die neuesten Varianten davon. Die Neuerungen der Muggeltechnik sind in den vergangenen Jahren so rasant fortgeschritten, dass die betreffenden Forschungszweige an den Magischen Universitäten bereits ihr Personal verstärkt haben", erklärte Snape ernst.

„Kommen Sie!", drängte er. „Wir sind hier, um das Buch zu finden und nicht, um über Muggeltechnik zu diskutieren."

Sektor E lag viel weiter entfernt als vermutet. Der Gang schien endlos zu sein und verzweigte sich in zahllosen Nebengängen. Doch schließlich zeigte ein großes E an, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Der Geruch nach Moder verstärkte sich, als sie sich einer Wand näherten, an welcher unzählige gammlige Kisten gestapelt waren.

„Puh. Kein Wunder, dass die Bücher nicht im Bestand zu finden sind. Eine Schande ist das", ereiferte sich Hermione.

„Hoffentlich sind es nur Bücher, die hier lagern", merkte Romanus an und rümpfte die Nase. „Woher wissen wir, wo und was 157 ist?"

Hermione ließ eine der Kisten auf den Boden schweben und begutachtete sie. „Sieh mal, hier!" Mit viel Phantasie erkannte man darauf eine weiße 5, 6 oder 9, doch der Rest der Ziffern war verblasst und unleserlich. Romanus folgte ihrem Beispiel. Die anderen Kisten wiesen das gleiche Problem auf.

Snape verlor keine Zeit und machte sich an einem verrotteten Deckel zu schaffen. „Wie wäre es mit einem Findezauber, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione musste lachen. „Das klingt praktisch. Leider habe ich bisher noch nichts von der Existenz eines solchen gehört."

sssssssssssssssssss

Die nächsten beiden Stunden vergingen fast schweigend, Kiste um Kiste wurde geöffnet und nach dem Durchsuchen wieder in den Ausgangszustand zurück versetzt. Dicke Staubflocken wirbelten durch die Luft.

Romanus hustete so sehr, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. „Diese Atmosphäre hier geht mir an die Substanz. Ich brauche den Himmel über mir, ein paar Atemzüge frischer Luft."

Hermione lächelte. Für einen Freiluftmenschen wie ihn musste dieses muffige Kellergewölbe eine Tortur sein.

„Sie werden doch wohl jetzt nicht etwa aufgeben?", fragte Snape konsterniert.

„Wenigstens eine kurze Pause im Freien", forderte Romanus. „Ich mache ja einiges mit, aber das hier ist schlimmer, als es jede Strafarbeit von Ihnen jemals war."

„Tatsächlich? Vielleicht sollte ich ein Abkommen mit der Bibliothek treffen und Schüler zu Aufräumarbeiten ausleihen."

„Das würden Sie fertigbringen", murmelte Romanus überzeugt.

Von Hermione erklang ein leises Lachen, was ein Kribbeln in Snapes Magen verursachte. Er musste sich in den Griff bekommen. Er beobachtete sie erneut verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Normalerweise tangierte es ihn nicht, wenn er ehemaligen Schülern als Erwachsene wiederbegegnete, was sich manchmal ergab, wenn ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts kamen. Er konnte noch nicht einordnen, warum sie vermochte, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu gefährden.

Romanus durchquerte den Raum hustend.

„Willst du tatsächlich raus? Meinst du, sie haben die Alarmanlage wirklich ausgeschaltet?", warnte Hermione.

„Die Türen sind hinter uns offengeblieben, sie dürfte also theoretisch gar nicht mehr ausgelöst werden."

„Lassen Sie trotzdem äußerste Vorsicht walten!", verlangte Snape. Er bemerkte, dass Green sich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und erst ihm und dann seiner Freundin einen forschenden Blick zuwarf, dessen Intensität ihn stutzen ließ. Zum Glück war Green kein Legilimentiker, aber er hatte trotzdem einen Augenblick das ungute Gefühl, als könne Green durch ihn hindurch sehen, die Verwirrung erkennen, die ihn neuerdings in der Nähe von Hermione Granger befiel.

sssssssssssssssssss

Während er die nächste Kiste auspackte, wanderten seine Gedanken nach Hogwarts. Letztes Mal hatte er eine Stunde nach Potters Besuch bemerkt, dass die Schutzzauber einiger Fächer seines Schreibtischs Beschädigungen aufwiesen. Es lag nahe, dass es Potter gewesen war und nur seine Ankunft eine gründlichere Untersuchung verhindert hatte. Der Schreibtisch enthielt zwar nichts von besonderem Interesse, aber es stellte eine ernste Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre dar, die er nicht dulden würde.

Um ganz sicherzugehen, hatte er den Schreibtisch danach mit einem Zauber versehen, der nur von Potter und ihm gebrochen werden konnte. Dieser war bisher unversehrt geblieben. Entweder täuschte er sich oder Potter wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, auf einen Tag wie heute…

Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um Snapes Lippen. Wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, würde sich Potter dieses Mal wundern.

Er hielt inne und nahm vorsichtig ein zerfleddertes Buch in die Hand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione registrierte, dass die Suchgeräusche aus Snapes Ecke verstummt waren. Er saß auf einer der Kisten und betrachtete zweifelnd einen Band.

„Haben Sie es gefunden?", fragte sie aufgeregt und nahm neben ihm Platz.

Als ihn ein leichter Hauch ihres Parfüms erreichte, stand er auf. „Ja. Aber der Zustand ist katastrophal."

Er tippte es leicht mit seinem Zauberstab an, murmelte „_Reparo" _und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Garantiert schwarzmagisch."

„Es sieht aus, als würde es jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen."

„Lassen Sie uns gehen. Ich werde es im Labor näher untersuchen."

Sie traten den Rückweg durch den langen Gang an, wo ihnen Romanus entgegenkam und auf das schmutzige Buch in Snapes Hand starrte. „Das ist es?"

Die erregten Mienen der beiden war Antwort genug.

„Draußen steht jetzt ein Wachdienst", warnte er. „Wir sollten lieber den anderen Ausgang nehmen."

Der Rückweg verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Sie kamen wieder vor Romanus Haus an. Das nächtliche Hogsmeade befand sich im Tiefschlaf, nur hier und da hörte man eine Eule.

„Wann rechnen Sie damit, dass wir alle drei Bücher untersuchen können?", fragte Hermione gespannt.

„Ich werde Ihnen übermorgen mehr sagen können. Erwarten Sie mich gegen 18 Uhr im Antiquariat. Gute Nacht." Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand Severus Snape.

„Ich begleite dich noch nach Hause", meinte Romanus.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als Snape in seinem Büro ankam, nahm er die Flasche, die er zuletzt Hermione Granger angeboten hatte. Sie war nicht die einzige, die unter Apparierübelkeit litt. Er bevorzugte den Trank jedoch in Kombination mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit. Er setzte sich, goss sich ein großzügiges Glas Feuerwhisky ein und überprüfte den Schreibtisch.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Der Briefumschlag war geöffnet. Er zog die unterste Schublade heraus. Potter hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besessen, dem Hinweis zu folgen. Doch als er den Brief entnahm, erstarrte seine Miene. Machte sich Potter etwa noch über ihn lustig? Hatte ihm die Erkenntnis nicht gereicht, dass er ertappt wurde und mit ernsten Konsequenzen rechnen musste? Stattdessen besaß er die Impertinenz, eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, quasi als Beweis für seinen Einbruch?

sssssssssssssssssss

Die irrwitzige Zuversicht, dass Potter den Eid eines Tages lösen würde, hatte ihn gleich nach dem Krieg befallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Aussicht, endlich ein eigenes neues Leben beginnen zu können, seinen Verstand vernebelt. Natürlich ließ Potter keinerlei Anzeichen in dieser Richtung erkennen. Es war die perfekte Rache. Das Irrsinnige bestand darin, dass er Potters Weigerung durchaus begreifen konnte.

Vor etwa einem Jahr hörte er Gerüchte aus dem Ministerium, dass Potter seine Aurorenlaufbahn zugunsten einer Professorenstelle in Hogwarts aufgeben wollte. Die Hoffnung war sofort erneut aufgekeimt, so sehr er sich selbst dafür verachtete. Sie hatte den entscheidenden Ausschlag gegeben, sein Leben in Hogwarts wieder aufzunehmen, um Potter täglich mit seiner Präsenz zu konfrontieren.

Doch Potter schien inzwischen eine so unglaubliche Stufe der Ignoranz und Kaltblütigkeit erreicht zu haben, dass er nicht einmal davor zurückgeschreckt war, ihn trotz allem mit Fragen über die Vergangenheit und seine Mutter zu behelligen. Noch war sein Stolz zum Glück nicht soweit gesunken, dass er Potter als Gegenleistung für die Antworten um die Lösung des Eids gebeten hätte.

Minerva kannte die wahren Motive für seine Rückkehr glücklicherweise nicht. Als sie ihm damals mitteilte, dass eine Stelle schon mit Potter besetzt wäre, hatte er sich zur Sicherheit und Verschleierung eine Bedenkzeit erbeten.

Ob Albus bzw. seinem Porträt jemals in den Sinn kam, welche Macht er Potter mit diesem Eid in die Hand gegeben hatte? Oder war Dumbledore so sicher gewesen, dass mindestens einer von ihnen vor Kriegsende sterben würde?

Der Biss der Schlange hätte all das beenden können. Wenn nicht Minerva… Er blockte diesen Gedankengang, den er hunderte Male in den letzten Jahren durchgespielt hatte und der sinnlos war. Er lebte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen passte er Harry Potter auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ab.

Harry erblickte ihn schon von Weitem und Snapes unheilverkündendes Gesicht ließ alle Warnglocken bei ihm erklingen.

„Wieso haben Sie nie über den Eid gesprochen?", kam er Snape eilig zuvor.

Snape ließ ein gereiztes Knurren hören. „Sie brechen bei mir ein, verletzen meine Privatsphäre – und das gleich mehrmals – und dann besitzen Sie noch die Unverfrorenheit, Ihre Macht zu demonstrieren? Dieses Mal sind Sie zu weit gegangen, Potter. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich keine Mühe scheuen werde, damit Sie die Konsequenzen tragen!"

Harry bemühte sich um Ruhe. „Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt habe und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Aber ansonsten habe ich keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Spielen Sie hier nicht den Naiven, Potter! Warum ich nicht über den Eid gesprochen habe, wollen Sie wissen? Sie werden nicht erleben, dass ich vor Ihnen auf die Knie falle!"

„Wollen Sie denn Ihr Leben lang daran gebunden sein?", entgegnete Harry schockiert.

Snape sah aus, als würde er ihm am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, der ihn in tausend Einzelteile zerlegte. „Sie lassen mich seit 10 Jahren weiter damit leben und fragen mich, ob ICH DAS WILL?!"

„Moment mal!", rief Harry verwirrt. „Ich hatte bis gestern nicht mal eine Ahnung, dass dieser Eid überhaupt noch existiert, geschweige denn, dass ich ihn lösen kann!"

„Lügner!" Snapes Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

„Es stimmt."

„_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry fiel auf den Boden. Snape beugte sich über ihn, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und flüsterte „_Legilimens_."

Harrys Augen drückten Ärger und Schmerz aus, aber Snape versank immer tiefer in seinem Geist.

Er ließ sich Zeit. Schicht um Schicht durchdrang er, angetrieben von lange aufgestauter Erbitterung.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harrys Kopf war kurz davor zu zerspringen, als Snape nach einer Ewigkeit die Verbindung endlich löste.

Er stand auf, schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Tausend Hämmer schienen ihm den Schädel zu zertrümmern. Ihm war schlecht. „Sind Sie völlig verrückt geworden?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Snape saß auf einer Steinbank und reagierte nicht.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Ich habe die Nase voll von Ihnen, Snape! Ich bin es leid, Ihr Prügelknabe zu sein!"

„Zehn Jahre...", murmelte Snape schließlich.

„Warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie nichts gesagt?"

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es Ihre Rache für …früher ist." Snape erhob sich, doch das Bedrohliche, das er noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgestrahlt hatte, war verschwunden.

Harry war einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er ungläubig fragte: „Das ist Ihre Meinung von mir, Snape?"

Er murmelte die Worte, die ihm Dumbledore genannt hatte und zeichnete in einer fließenden Bewegung mehrere Symbole um Snape. _„Libera! Libera Sempra!!_" Ein goldener Schein legte sich um den Tränkemeister. Dieser stand wortlos da und verfolgte, wie der Schein nach und nach in ein schwaches Leuchten verglomm, bis schließlich auch das verschwand.

Severus Snape war frei.

„So, damit wäre das endlich erledigt", meinte Harry grantig und entfernte sich.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	15. Frage und Antwort

**Kapitel 15 – Frage und Antwort**

Snape verharrte einige Sekunden an der gleichen Stelle. Die unbändige Wut war verraucht und einer Palette von Schuld bis Erleichterung gewichen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

Harry hatte inzwischen das Ende des Säulenganges erreicht.

„Warten Sie, Potter!"

Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Harry!!"

Harry hörte seinen Namen wie ein Kommando durch den leeren Gang donnern und von den Wänden widerhallen. Snape hatte ihn mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ich war sicher, dass Sie lügen. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Vorgehen."

„Sie hatten schon immer die Eigenart, das Schlechteste von mir anzunehmen", entgegnete Harry bitter.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Das versuche ich schon seit Monaten." Harry konnte kaum noch klar denken. Sein Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich und vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Flecke. Wenn Snape ihm ein Disziplinarverfahren wegen des Einbruchs in sein Büro anhängen wollte, dann würde er ihn wegen Körperverletzung verklagen, soviel stand fest.

„Jetzt", fuhr Snape fort.

„Ich bin keine Schachfigur, die Sie nach Belieben hin und her schieben können, Snape. In einer halben Stunde beginnt mein Unterricht!", entgegnete Harry.

„Und vorher brauche ich Kaffee", ergänzte er.

Snape musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Da sind Sie nicht der Einzige. Bitte begleiten Sie mich für einen Augenblick in mein Büro. Ich halte es unter diesen Umständen für notwendig. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewog, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. War es die ungewohnte Spur von Unsicherheit in Snapes Haltung oder das Wort „Bitte", weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, es jemals aus Snapes Mund gehört zu haben?

Sie kamen an der Großen Halle vorbei, aus der lautes Stimmengewirr erklang.

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick."

Snape ließ ihn stehen und öffnete das Eingangsportal zur Großen Halle. Harrys erste Überraschung ging in Ärger über. Jetzt hatte er die Nase endgültig voll von Snape. Er würde in Ruhe frühstücken gehen, bevor sein Unterricht begann. Vielleicht konnte eine Tasse Kaffee seine Kopfschmerzen vertreiben.

sssssssssssssssssss

In der Großen Halle war das übliche Gewimmel um diese Zeit, Besteck klapperte auf den Tellern, der eine oder andere verbarg nur mühsam ein Gähnen. Kurzum, es war wie immer, bis zu dem Moment, in welchem die Eingangstür aufgestoßen wurde, Professor Severus Snape den Raum betrat, ihn gemessenen Schrittes durchlief, vor der Tafel des Kollegiums Halt machte, eine Kanne vom Tisch nahm und in der gleichen Manier den Raum wieder verließ.

Einige Schüler behaupteten später, sie hätten einen verstörten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entdeckt, als er sich der Eingangstür näherte, die gerade von Professor Potter mit verbissener Miene geöffnet wurde.

Nicht nur Minerva McGonagall blickte ihrem Kollegen mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape signalisierte Harry erneut, ihm zu folgen, nahm Kurs auf den Kerker und winkte ihn in sein Büro. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

Er stellte zwei Pötte auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit Kaffee. Danach ging er zu einem Regal, entnahm eine Phiole mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit und ließ einige Tropfen in Harrys Pott fallen.

„Der Trank hilft gegen die Nachwirkungen bei einer längeren Legilimentik-Anwendung, wenn man ihn unmittelbar danach einnimmt."

„Wie freundlich", meinte Harry zynisch, nahm aber den Becher und trank. Mit Erleichterung bemerkte er, dass das Hämmern in seinem Kopf aufhörte.

Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich bin, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, mehr als erstaunt über diese Entwicklung. Was mich dabei vorrangig interessiert, ist Ihr Nichtwissen über diese Angelegenheit."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Woher sollte ich davon wissen, wenn mich niemand aufklärt? Auch Professor Dumbledore schien davon auszugehen, dass ich Bescheid weiß. Fragen Sie ihn. Ich habe keine Antworten für Sie."

Snapes Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Ich pflege nicht mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu kommunizieren."

Er leerte seine Tasse mit wenigen Schlucken und goss nach. „Warum sind Sie in meinen Schreibtisch eingebrochen?"

„Ich suchte die Informationen über die Vergangenheit, die Sie mir verweigern."

„Und Sie glauben, dass ich diese im Schreibtisch aufbewahre?" Snape beugte sich vor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er schob sie mit einer langsamen Bewegung beiseite. „Stellen Sie die Fragen."

Harry war so überrascht, dass er Kaffee verschüttete. „Wieso überließen Sie mir die Jugenderinnerungen an meine Mutter?", fragte er schnell, bevor es sich Snape wieder anders überlegte. „Sie haben mir das Leben in Hogwarts schwer gemacht, weshalb dieser Sinneswandel?"

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich den Biss nicht überlebe und sah keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun."

„Warum schikanierten Sie mich als Schüler, wenn Ihnen meine Mutter so wichtig war?", schob Harry eilig die nächste Frage hinterher.

Snape ließ seine Augen aus dem Fenster schweifen. „Sie waren eine Miniatur Ihres Vaters."

„Ich sah ihm als Kind vielleicht ähnlich, aber ich bin nicht wie er und war es nie", entgegnete Harry fest.

„Wenn er überlebt hätte, dann hätte er Sie dazu gemacht."

„Sie sind mitverantwortlich, dass er gestorben ist und dass ich meine Mutter nicht kennengelernt habe! Erzählen Sie mir nichts davon, wie meine Entwicklung unter ihrem Einfluss verlaufen wäre!"

Snape beobachtete, wie eine Schar Wildgänse vorbeiflog. Er wäre gern mit ihnen gezogen, um diesem Gespräch zu entgehen, aber er wusste, dass er ihm nicht länger ausweichen konnte, nicht nach dem Vorgefallenen.

Schweigen hing im Raum wie eine dicke Nebelwolke. Harry blickte auf die Uhr und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Aber ich möchte später mehr über meine Mutter erfahren."

Snape zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich nickte er widerstrebend.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape fühlte sich so überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunde, dass er eine ganze Weile reglos in seinem Sessel verharrte, bevor er den Umhang schnappte und energisch die Stufen zu Minervas Büro emporstieg. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten tunlichst vermieden, diesen Raum häufiger als notwendig zu betreten, um Albus Porträt auszuweichen.

Minerva McGonagall musterte ihn kritisch, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Severus? Kommst du, um deinen Auftritt während des Frühstücks zu erklären?"

„Dazu verspüre ich momentan keine Neigung. Ich muss mit Albus sprechen."

Minerva McGonagall überspielte ihr Erstaunen. Gestern Harry, heute Severus, ihre Kollegen verhielten sich seltsam. Sie würde Albus später um Aufklärung bitten.

„Hast du nicht Unterricht?"

„Erst in einer Stunde."

Sie bat ihn herein und verließ ihr Büro, einen Stapel Aufsätze balancierend.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Severus! Wie wundervoll, dich zu sehen."

„Albus. Es ist lange her."

Albus Dumbledore blickte nachdenklich auf ihn hinab.

Snape spürte, wie Ärger sein momentanes Gefühlschaos überlagerte. „Mir ist heute etwas Eigenartiges widerfahren. Wieso wusste Harry Potter nichts davon, dass er den Eid lösen kann?"

„Das frage ich mich auch, seit er hier war."

„Wie mir Minerva mitteilte, hat er seit Kriegsende mehrmals mit dir gesprochen. Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgeklärt?", begehrte Snape aufgebracht zu wissen.

„Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass er deine Erinnerungen erhalten hat. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass diese allem Anschein nach lückenhaft waren und dass du immer noch an den Eid gebunden bist, wenn du seit 10 Jahren ablehnst, mit mir zu reden?", meinte Dumbledore ernst. „Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber hättest du früher mit mir gesprochen, wäre die Sache vielleicht eher geklärt worden."

Snape erstarrte. Abgesehen davon, dass er in seiner damaligen Schwäche die Erinnerungen anscheinend nicht vollständig übergeben hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, dass Harry Potter nach dem Krieg sofort zu Dumbledore eilen und die Details zu dem erfragen würde, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Potter hatte dies augenscheinlich nicht getan.

Seine Einschätzung von Harry Potter beruhte auf einer Vielzahl von Annahmen, die sich eine nach der anderen als falsch erwiesen. Harry Potter war nicht James Potter. Diese späte Erkenntnis hatte ihn zehn Jahre seines Lebens gekostet. Es schien sein persönliches Privileg zu sein, sich das Leben selbst zu vergällen.

Dumbledore verfolgte sein Mienenspiel. Er hatte schon bei den wenigen Malen, bei denen Severus in diesem Raum anwesend gewesen war, die zusätzlichen Linien der Bitterkeit registriert, die sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters eingegraben hatten. Gleichzeitig erblickte er aber heute einen Ausdruck an ihm, der ihm neu war.

Er räusperte sich. „Es ist sehr schön, wieder mit dir zu sprechen, Severus. Und trotz deines momentanen Schocks und Grolls bin ich sicher, auch eine ungeheure Erleichterung an dir zu erkennen – oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Wozu brauchst du meine Antwort, wenn du so sicher bist?"

„Ich höre gern, dass ich Recht habe", lächelte Dumbledore. „Harry hat den Bann also gelöst und du bist endlich frei!"

„Warum hast du das von mir verlangt, Albus?"

Dumbledore brauchte nicht erst zu hinterfragen, worauf Severus hinauswollte. Diese Frage schloss alles mit ein, nicht nur den Eid, nicht nur seinen Tod.

„Es war unsere einzige verbleibende Chance. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten abgewogen. Niemand hätte dich in den Reihen der Todesser ersetzen können, Severus. Niemand war dir an Klugheit und Gerissenheit gewachsen, um deinen Platz dort einzunehmen, falls du an Glaubwürdigkeit verloren hättest. Und dann? Ohne einen zuverlässigen Spion wäre es das sichere Ende unserer Welt gewesen, wie wir sie kennen."

„Potter war es, der den Dunk…, der Voldemort besiegte."

„Allein hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Du hast die Voraussetzungen dafür geschaffen, dass alles so gekommen ist."

Dumbledore beobachtete ein paar Sekunden die Schatten, die über Snapes Gesicht zogen, bevor er fragte: „Was hast du eigentlich in den letzten Jahren gemacht, Severus?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape zog sich Minervas Stuhl mit den bequemen Armlehnen heran, ließ sich zurücksinken, rollte mit den Augen und fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr wohl.

„Dass ich in Spinners End war, wird dir Minerva ja nicht vorenthalten haben", begann er.

Albus lachte. „Darüber bin ich im Bilde. Aber viel weiter als bis zu deiner Haustür ist sie ja kaum gekommen."

Snapes Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ich hatte kein Bedürfnis, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen oder Kontakt zu meiner Vergangenheit aufzunehmen."

„Ich nehme an, du hast geforscht und neue Tränke gebraut?"

„…und Potters Lebensweg verfolgt", ergänzte Snape.

Dumbledore blinzelte kurz. „Minerva berichtete mir, dass noch nicht alle Todesser gefasst wurden."

„Die größte Gefahr sehe ich inzwischen im Nachwuchs. Sie wurden teilweise in blindem Hass erzogen. Es gab bereits mehrere Angriffspläne gegen Potter und gegen mich. Draco hält mich auf dem Laufenden."

„Er sitzt in exponierter Stellung im Ministerium, hörte ich."

„Ja."

„Nun ist es dir ja freigestellt, ob du Harry einweihst, jetzt, wo du nicht mehr an ihn gebunden bist", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore listig.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber mal was ganz anderes…", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „…Minerva erzählte mir neulich, dass du dich mit der Erforschung eines alten Buches befasst?"

„Ja. Es sind insgesamt drei Bücher, die irgendwie zusammenspielen." Snape setzte Albus mit wenigen Worten ins Bild.

„Hochinteressant", antwortete dieser. „Hast du schon eine Idee, wie ihr herangehen wollt?"

„Viele. Es könnte nicht ganz ungefährlich werden, aber ich werde versuchen, dass wir jede Möglichkeit ausschöpfen."

„Ich werde auch mal darüber nachdenken", versprach Dumbledore. „Die Nachmittage können manchmal recht lang sein."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione wartete am nächsten Tag ungeduldig auf Snapes Besuch. Magnus wollte jedes Detail ihrer Suche wissen und auch er geriet zunehmend in einen Zustand der Aufgeregtheit, je näher der Abend rückte.

Romanus hatte ein Schild an seinem Laden angebracht, dass er nur bis 17:30 Uhr geöffnet habe, um keine Minute zu verpassen. Während der Mittagspause diskutierte und spekulierte er bereits angeregt mit Hermione und Magnus.

Punkt 18 Uhr ertönte die Ladenglocke und Severus Snape trat ein.

Hermione betrachtete ihn verwundert. Irgendetwas an ihm ließ sie stutzen. War es seine Haltung? Sie sah, dass auch Romanus angestrengt die Stirn runzelte und offensichtlich nach der gleichen Antwort suchte.

Magnus hingegen hatte nur Augen für die Tasche, die Snape trug und als er die drei Bände nebeneinander auf den Tisch legte, holten alle scharf Atem.

Die beiden ihnen schon bekannten Bücher sahen aus wie neu, aber das dritte wirkte, als würde es schon der leiseste Luftzug zerstören. Doch man erkannte auf den ersten Blick die Parallelen zu den anderen beiden Bänden, die Schrift und Gestaltung waren identisch.

„Ich konnte leider nichts machen, nur einen Schutzzauber um das Buch legen, damit es beim Blättern nicht zu Staub zerfällt. Seltsam, dass kein Reparaturzauber wirkt." Snape klang, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er sagte.

„Aber wir haben es, das ist doch schon viel wert!", ließ sich Romanus vernehmen.

„Das sehe ich auch so. So lange man darin lesen kann…", bestätigte Hermione.

„Ihr habt Glück, alle drei Bände gefunden zu haben", bemerkte Magnus, was Snape mit einem knappen „Ja" bestätigte.

In diesem Moment begann sich das Buch zu verändern. Vier Augenpaare verfolgten gebannt, wie der Einband nach und nach eine dunkelblaue Farbe annahm, die Stockflecken und Schimmelstellen verschwanden, die verblasste Goldschrift an Kraft gewann.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	16. Erwartungen

**Kapitel 16 – Erwartungen**

„Es sieht aus wie neu", flüsterte Hermione.

Romanus wollte den Band näher betrachten und aufschlagen, doch Snape hielt ihn zurück. „Diese Veränderung ist äußerst bemerkenswert", meinte er. "Wir sollten bedachtsam vorgehen."

Er murmelte mehrere Zaubersprüche, hielt seinen Zauberstab einen Moment über das Buch. Schließlich schlug er die erste Seite auf. Die Seiten wiesen keine Spuren mehr von dem Verfall auf, der sie vorher ausgezeichnet hatte. Aber die Schrift war fast unleserlich, man konnte nur einzelne Bruchstücke erkennen.

„Bemerkenswert", wiederholte Snape.

„Das Buch veränderte sich, nachdem wir alle etwas Positives sagten", bemerkte Romanus nachdenklich.

„Exakt. In der Bibliothek hatten wir befürchtet und erwartet, dass es sich angesichts der Lagerbedingungen in einem schlechten Zustand befindet und…"

„…es war in einem schlechten Zustand", ergänzte Romanus.

Magnus klatschte in die Hände. „Hervorragend, hervorragend! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wie es mit den beiden anderen zusammenspielt."

Snape blickte auf die Uhr. „Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick erwarten uns in Hogwarts, wo sie in der Zeit, in der wir sprechen, bereits entsprechende Schutzmaßnahmen für Experimente vorbereiten und auch anwesend sein werden, um gegebenenfalls einzugreifen. Ich bin gekommen, um Sie abzuholen. Begleiten Sie uns, Mr. Spirius?"

Magnus Spirius nickte erregt. „Selbstverständlich. Eine vernünftige Maßnahme, Professor Snape."

Hermione gab Snape ebenfalls Recht. Sie konnten nach all dem Vorhergegangenen nicht einfach anfangen, wahllos in den Büchern zu blättern.

sssssssssssssssssss

Mit den Worten „…Severus hat mich bereits ins Bild gesetzt…", wurden sie von Minerva McGonagall in ihrem Büro begrüßt. „Ich habe Filius Flitwick und Harry Potter hinzugezogen, damit im Zweifelsfall schnelle Unterstützung zur Verfügung steht."

Snape informierte die drei Hogwartslehrer kurz über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunde und packte die Bücher auf den Tisch.

„Sehr schöne Bände", erklang es aus Dumbledores Rahmen. „Der Einband scheint aus seltenem Kalbsleder zu sein."

„Er will doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass er das von da oben so genau erkennen kann", murmelte Snape.

Hermione musste darüber lächeln und für einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Diese Aufgabe schien ihn richtiggehend zu entspannen, dachte sie überrascht.

„Es stimmt. Es ist Kalbsleder", bestätigte Magnus. „Ein sehr edler Einband."

„Meine Sehkraft hat nichts an Schärfe verloren, Severus…", meinte Dumbledore frohgemut. „…ebenso wenig mein Gehör. Was ist dein Plan?"

„Zeitgleich die gleichen Seiten umschlagen, zeitgleich darin lesen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Es scheint sich um Einflussmagie zu handeln."

„Einflussmagie?", fragte Romanus.

„Das Buch _Botschaften_ ist offensichtlich sehr stark vom Lesenden abhängig und wirkt im Gegenzug auf diesen genauso stark ein, Mr. Green. Eine Wechselwirkung, bei der Buch und Lesender Einfluss aufeinander nehmen. Die alten Magier entwickelten zahlreiche Bücher, in denen sich verborgene Ängste, Erwartungen, Wünsche der Lesenden reflektierten."

„So wie der Spiegel des Begehrens?", fragte Harry.

„Genau. Magie, wie sie der Spiegel besitzt, wurde auch zwischen Buchdeckeln angewandt. Da es sich oft um Geheimwissen handelte, verteilte man eine Art Schlüssel in anderen Büchern und in der Regel bewahrte man diese getrennt davon auf."

„Die Bücher wurden aber zusammen entdeckt", wandte Magnus Spirius ein. „Natürlich wissen wir nicht, welche Umstände dazu führten, dass sie gemeinsam eingemauert wurden."

„Interessant ist, dass ein Altersbann darüber liegt", warf Flitwick ein. „Es lässt vermuten, dass mehrere Personen in die Magie von _Botschaften_ involviert sind, vielleicht sogar Familienmitglieder: Vater, Sohn und Onkel zum Beispiel, die einen solchen Altersabstand aufwiesen."

„Wieso nicht Mutter, Tochter und Tante?", fragte Hermione interessiert.

Flitwick lächelte. „Oder so", gab er zu. „Das wäre bei dieser Art von Büchern jedoch ungewöhnlich, da sie in alten Zeiten eine ausschließlich männliche Domäne darstellten."

„Tatsächlich?" Minerva McGonagall wechselte einen Blick mit Hermione. „Wie gut, dass sich die Zeiten inzwischen geändert haben", meinte sie säuerlich.

„Du solltest _Unergründlichkeit_ für dich in Anspruch nehmen", fuhr sie mit Blick zu Snape fort, ohne einen Mundwinkel zu verziehen. Von Filius Flickwick und Harry Potter erklang ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

Snape wollte instinktiv sauer reagieren, aber hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück und merkte, dass es ihn eher erheiterte. Er galt also als unergründlich, das konnte durchaus als Kompliment betrachtet werden.

„Mr. Green sollte _Botschaften_ lesen, da er der einzige war, der von dem Buch nicht unmittelbar angegriffen wurde. Ms. Granger nimmt _Unergründlichkeit_ und ich werde mich _Erwartungen _widmen, weil es die Gestalt verändert hat, was auf sehr starke Magie schließen lässt", entgegnete er kühl.

Die Umstehenden beobachteten gespannt, wie die entsprechenden Bücher verteilt und Schutzzauber gesprochen wurden.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Ich sage an, wann wir welche Seiten aufschlagen." Snape musterte Hermione und Romanus durchdringend.

Sie nickten.

„Die Titelseite. Jetzt."

Alle drei schlugen die erste Seite auf. Mehrere Augenpaare blickten ihnen wachsam über die Schultern. Nichts geschah.

„Lesen Sie laut", forderte Snape und sie lasen abwechselnd die Titelangaben, die ihnen groß entgegenprangten.

„Nächste Seite." Das Gleiche wiederholte sich.

„Nun kommen wir zum Text. Lassen Sie trotz der Schutzzauber äußerste Vorsicht walten." Snapes Blick schloss alle Anwesenden ein.

„Blättern Sie um. Sie lesen zuerst, Ms. Granger."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu lesen", merkte Hermione an, die vor einer leeren Seite saß.

„Lassen Sie die Seite auf sich wirken", sagte Snape ruhig. Er registrierte, wie hübsch sie aussah. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung. Seine jahrelang geschulte distanzierte Maske überzog sein Gesicht wie von selbst.

Nach etwa drei Minuten schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Jetzt Sie, Mr. Green", rief Snape. Romanus brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Lesen Sie!"

„Geht nicht", meinte Romanus. „Ich kann es zwar lesen, allerdings nicht laut."

Snape nahm seinen Text, an dessen Unlesbarkeit sich innerhalb der letzten Stunde nichts verbessert hatte. Er versuchte, die wenigen Wörter, die er entziffern konnte, laut zu lesen, doch es erging ihm wie Romanus. Keine Silbe des Geschriebenen wollte seine Lippen verlassen.

„Schließen Sie die Bücher."

sssssssssssssssssss

„Gut. Dieser Versuch ist also gescheitert", meinte Minerva McGonagall. „Was schlägst du als Nächstes vor?"

„Ich lese _Botschaften_ leise, während die anderen beiden die Bücher mit der ersten Textseite – bzw. ersten leeren Seite - aufgeschlagen lassen."

„Seien Sie bitte alle sehr wachsam, so lange Severus liest", bat Minerva McGonagall. „Ich möchte ihn nicht noch einmal ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen. Er wird als Tränkelehrer gebraucht." Sie blickte ihn so herausfordernd an, dass er leise lachte.

Nicht nur Hermione war überrascht von diesem Lachen. Es ließ Jahre von ihm abfallen. Er hielt ihren Blick einige Sekunden fest und wieder entdeckte sie dieses ungewöhnliche Leuchten, das ihr neulich in der Buchhandlung schon aufgefallen war. Hatte Romanus doch Recht mit seiner absurden Behauptung, dass Snape sie mochte? Sie fühlte sich einen Moment irritiert, dann verfolgte sie gebannt, wie er konzentriert in dem Buch zu lesen begann. Nach zwei Minuten erneuerte er den Schutzzauber und nach weiteren 3 – 4 Minuten hob er den Blick.

„Ich vermag es nicht, weiterzulesen", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage, die allen Anwesenden auf der Zunge lag.

„Interessant", brummelte Dumbledore. „Ich hatte allerdings schon vermutet, dass _Erwartungen_ und _Unergründlichkeit _die Schlüsselbücher sind. Ihr werdet erst diese erforschen müssen, wenn ihr Zugang zu _Botschaften_ erhalten wollt."

„Die Frage ist nur, wie man ihnen begegnen muss", bemerkte Filius Flitwick nachdenklich.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Könnte man nicht versuchen, in _Unergründlichkeit_ zu schreiben?", fragte Harry, dem schon die ganze Zeit die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Tagebuch durch den Kopf ging, das ihn schließlich zur Rettung Ginnys zum Basilisken geführt hatte.

Hermione beobachtete, wie Snape Harry einen sehr seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Dieser Ausdruck erschien ihr auch neu im Mimikrepertoire ihres ehemaligen Professors: eine eigenartige Mischung aus Skepsis, Zuversicht und – leiser Erheiterung? Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder war Snape tatsächlich lockerer als früher und als bei seinen Besuchen in der Buchhandlung? Während sie noch darüber nachgrübelte, stand Snape auf, holte eine Feder und ein Tintenfass von Minervas Schreibtisch und schob ihr das Buch hin.

„Ich habe schon erfolglos versucht, hineinzuschreiben, aber einen Versuch ist es wert, ob das Buch auf andere anspricht."

Überrascht sah Hermione auf. Er nickte ihr zu. Schließlich schrieb sie „Hermione Gra…", doch die Schrift verschwand, sobald die Tinte das Papier berührte.

„Jetzt Sie, Mr. Green."

Auch Harry trat erwartungsvoll näher und beobachtete gespannt über Hermiones Schulter, wie Romanus die Feder ansetzte. Auch bei diesem verschwand die Schrift sofort.

sssssssssssssssssss

Romanus zuckte zusammen, als das Buch unter seiner Hand plötzlich zu leuchten begann.

Ein kollektiver Ausruf ertönte im Raum. Die beiden anderen Bücher auf dem Tisch waren ebenfalls von einem Leuchten erfüllt.

Viele Stimmen begannen, durcheinander zu reden.

„Unglaublich. Ob es damit zusammenhängt, dass ihr mittlerweile alle in das Buch geschrieben habt?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Lassen Sie uns das Gleiche mit _Erwartungen_ versuchen. Ich hatte keinen Erfolg, aber vielleicht die anderen? Mr. Green zuerst", verlangte Snape.

Romanus nahm das Buch, aber wie bei _Botschaften_ fehlten ihm auch hier die Worte und er konnte kaum etwas entziffern.

Nun waren alle Augenpaare auf Hermione gerichtet. Doch dieses Mal reagierte das Buch nicht nach ihren Erwartungen. Auch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht."

„Können Sie den Text wenigstens lesen?", fragte Snape.

„Leider nicht. Es sind nur einzelne Silben und Bruchstücke."

„Das wirft uns zurück", sagte Snape. Er stand auf, um es selbst noch einmal zu untersuchen. In dem Moment ertönte plötzlich Harrys Stimme, ruhig und klangvoll:

„_Sind die 3 Bände mit 3 Personen vereint, die dem magischen Bann entsprechen, dann wird dem Jüngsten die Aufgabe des Künders zuteil, ihm wird sich ‚Erwartungen' zuerst offenbaren."_

„Was faseln Sie da?", unterbrach ihn Snape, enttäuscht von dem Misserfolg. Harry hatte sich über Hermiones Schulter gebeugt, seine Augen wanderten über die Seite, die noch aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag.

„Er liest aus _Erwartungen_", antwortete Minerva McGonagall fasziniert.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Sie vermögen, den Text tatsächlich zu entziffern?", fragte Snape entgeistert.

„Ihr Geburtstag ist der 31. Juli 1980, Mr. Potter, stimmt's?", erkundigte sich Magnus. „Wer würde dieses Datum je vergessen."

Harry bestätigte das, verwundert, was sein Geburtstag mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte.

„Sie erfüllen demnach auch die Bedingungen des Altersbannes", erklärte Magnus.

„Allerdings knapp", ließ sich Romanus vernehmen, der schnell nachrechnete. „Ich bin Ende 1967 geboren."

„Entscheidend ist, dass die 13 Jahre nicht überschritten sind, wie uns ja auch die Tatsache zeigt, dass Harry vermochte, den Text zu lesen. Vielleicht muss er den Anfang bei der Entschlüsselung machen, wie auch immer dieser Anfang aussehen mag", dachte Flitwick laut.

„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du Recht mit dem, was du vorhin sagtest, Filius. Wenn drei Männer diese Magie entwickelten, kann sie vielleicht auch nur von drei Männern gebrochen werden, wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich das als Frau nicht begrüße", mischte sich Minerva McGonagall ein.

„Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass die Bücher in dem Moment anfingen zu leuchten, als Harry näher an den Tisch herangetreten ist", rief Dumbledore ein paar Inch über ihnen.

„Vielleicht nur ein Zufall, aber das werden wir gleich sehen: Wir treten alle ein Stück zurück." Die Anwesenden folgten Snapes Aufruf. Das Leuchten verschwand.

„Nun kommen Sie an den Tisch zu den Büchern, Mr. Green und Ms. Granger", meinte Snape, während er selbst sich zu ihnen gesellte. Nichts geschah.

„Ms. Granger, gehen Sie wieder zu den anderen. Pot… Professor Potter?" Snape winkte Harry heran.

Harry, entgeistert über die korrekte Anrede aus Snapes Mund, stellte sich neben Romanus. Sofort fingen die Bücher an zu leuchten.

„So ist also Harry der Dritte im Bunde", meinte Romanus verwundert.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Lesen Sie weiter", forderte Snape.

Harry, der aussah, als wären zehn Geister gleichzeitig durch ihn hindurch geschwebt, räusperte sich und ergriff _Erwartungen_, wo sich ihm immer mehr kunstvoll verschnörkelte Schriftzüge offenbarten:

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

_**Nicht weniger als 7 und nicht mehr als 13 Jahre**_

_**dürfen jeweils zwischen den drei Suchenden liegen, **_

_**wenn sie die magischen Botschaften empfangen wollen. **_

_**Einer muss von zwei Zauberern abstammen, **_

_**einer ein Halb-Zauberer sein **_

_**und bei einem müssen die Wurzeln in nichtmagischem Ursprung liegen.**_

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

„Vielleicht spielt der Umstand, dass Sie ein Frau sind, gar keine Rolle, Ms. Granger. Severus ist Halbblut, Mr. Green wiederum entstammt einer reinen Muggelfamilie wie Sie. Zum Lösen des Rätsels muss anscheinend jemand aus einer Zaubererfamilie mit passendem Altersabstand zu Mr. Green das Trio ergänzen, damit all diese merkwürdigen Bedingungen erfüllt sind", unterbrach Minerva McGonagall mit angespannter Miene.

„Das könnte zutreffen", bestätigte Snape und schaute zu Hermione. Er sah im ersten Moment Enttäuschung, aber kurz danach Erleichterung über ihre Züge huschen.

„Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, nur Zuschauerin zu sein", meinte sie. „Seit das Buch die Gestalt gewechselt hat, ist es mir unheimlich. Trotzdem würde ich gern weiter mit dabei sein, wenn auch nur am Rande."

„Selbstverständlich werden Sie das", meinte Minerva McGonagall und alle Anwesenden nickten. „Wir brauchen Ihre Unterstützung und Ihr Wissen, Ms. Granger. Jede Idee und jede Möglichkeit muss bedacht werden."

Als das zufriedene Lächeln auf Hermione Grangers Gesicht einen Augenblick lang auch ihm galt, wusste Snape, dass er schon längst verloren war.

„Lies weiter, Harry", drängte Romanus ungeduldig. Harry kam seiner Aufforderung nur zu gern nach:

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

**Der Jüngste soll beginnen.**

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

„Stopp!", rief Severus Snape. „Schlagen Sie das Buch zu! Sofort!

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	17. Verkündigungen

**Kapitel 17 – Verkündigungen**

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein Schlenker von Snapes Zauberstab das Buch in seiner Hand mit einem Knall schloss.

"Was soll das?"

„Der überraschende Umstand, dass Sie statt Ms. Granger an der Entschlüsselung mitwirken, setzt voraus, dass Sie erst einmal umfassend über die Hintergründe informiert werden. Oder ist das bereits geschehen?" Snape stand inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor Harry, aber sein Blick wanderte zu Hermione.

„Ich habe das eine oder andere mitbekommen, aber die letzten Entwicklungen kenne ich nicht", antwortete Harry.

„Das sollten Sie aber, zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz. Vorher halte ich es für keine gute Idee, mit diesem Experiment fortzufahren", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Ich erwarte Sie morgen früh vor dem Unterricht in meinem Büro, um Ihnen die Schutzzauber zu erklären."

Im Raum ertönte zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Weiht ihr mich in den Rest ein? Im _Drachenkönig_?", fragte Harry und sah Hermione und Romanus erwartungsvoll an.

„Gute Idee."

„Wir können uns morgen Abend hier zur gleichen Zeit wieder treffen", schlug Minerva McGonagall vor.

Die drei jüngeren Zauberer verabschiedeten sich. Hermione drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. Die anderen saßen nun alle um den Tisch herum und diskutierten lebhaft. Ihr Blick wurde von unsichtbaren Mächten zu Snape gelenkt. Er sah im gleichen Moment auf, als hätte er es gespürt. Sie bekam den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf.

sssssssssssssssssss

Das Café war relativ voll und sie mussten einen Moment warten, bis sie an einem Ecktisch Platz fanden und ihre Bestellung aufgeben konnten.

„Mit dieser Entwicklung hätte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet", sprach Romanus das aus, was auch Hermione dachte. Beide starrten Harry an, als wären plötzlich Fühler aus seinem Kopf gewachsen.

„Was meinst du, wie es mir ging, als ich plötzlich die Buchstaben und Wörter klar und deutlich vor mir sah und wusste, dass ihr es vorher nicht lesen konntet. Das war gruselig", schauerte es Harry. „So und nun erzählt noch mal der Reihe nach, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat. Ihr seid sogar in eine Muggelbibliothek eingebrochen?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Nach zwei Gläsern Butterbier und einem Feuerwhisky war Harry umfassend informiert und nach dem zweiten Feuerwhisky fragte Hermione: „Sag mal, bilde ich mir das nur ein oder ist Snape irgendwie verändert?"

„Was meinst du mit „verändert"?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach. Obwohl er vorgestern Abend mit Snape noch ein kurzes Gespräch über seine Mutter gehabt und dieser ihm zwei alte Fotografien überlassen hatte, vermochte er es noch nicht, ihm die rücksichtslose Legilimentik zu verzeihen.

„Na ja, er wirkt irgendwie lockerer", meinte Romanus. „Zumindest im Vergleich zu den letzten Malen, als wir mit ihm zu tun hatten."

„Harry?" Hermione sah, wie der Freund angestrengt nach einer Erklärung suchte.

„Ach was soll's – ihr gebt doch sowieso keine Ruhe, bevor ihr nicht alles wisst, oder?" Er versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Du weißt also mehr", stellte Hermione fest. „Raus mit der Sprache!"

Romanus schmunzelte über ihren bestimmten Ton. Wieder stritten die widersprüchlichsten Empfindungen in ihm. Alles, was er ihr neulich gesagt hatte, war aus tiefster Überzeugung geschehen. Er konnte ihr nicht das geben, was sie suchte und trotzdem verspürte er einen Stich, dass sie sich einem anderen zuwenden könnte. Er atmete tief aus und leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry stockte in seinem Bericht, als er zu Snapes gewaltsamem Eindringen in seinen Geist kam und malte mit dem Finger Kreise auf die Tischplatte.

„Bei Hekate, das ist wirklich ein Albtraum", rief Romanus aus. „Er muss ja ein wirklich schwarzes Weltbild verinnerlicht haben, dir so was zu unterstellen und dich so zu behandeln! Und was für Missverständnisse - bloß, weil er weder mit dir noch mit Dumbledore redete!"

„Tja, seine Einstellung mir gegenüber war von Anfang an voller Feindseligkeit und Bosheit,…", erklärte Harry. „…vom ersten Tag an, als ich Hogwarts betrat. Kann ein Kind etwas dafür, dass es seinem Vater ähnlich sieht?"

„Absolut nichts", bekräftigte Romanus. „Aber für diese Haltung hat er ja nun die Quittung bekommen."

Hermione sagte nichts, sondern hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Zehn Jahre, was für eine lange Zeit... Hätte Snape nicht allen sofort das Schlimmste unterstellt, wäre er schon längst frei gewesen. Trotzdem war dieses tiefe Misstrauen vielleicht auch kein Wunder, wenn man sich seinen bisherigen Lebensweg anschaute. Sie fühlte plötzlich Mitgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Auch die anderen beiden wirkten zunehmend melancholischer. Nach dem vierten Feuerwhisky brachen sie schließlich auf.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Was mag Snape nur in dieser Muggelbibliothek gesucht haben?", fragte Neville Longbottom am gleichen Abend seine Freundin. „Ich dachte, ich höre nicht richtig, als mir John am Telefon sagte, dass er bei ihm gewesen ist."

Hannah Abbott schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, Neville. Komisch ist das schon."

„John bat mich, mich mal in Hogwarts umzuhören. Irgendetwas an dem Besuch kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Ich werde Harry mal fragen, ob er was weiß."

„Woher kennst du John eigentlich?"

„Aus der Bibliothek. Ich lieh mir vor paar Monaten Muggelbücher über Kräuter aus, sie besitzen erstaunlich viele. Er hat mich oft beraten, da er privat Kräuter züchtet."

„Aha. Aber wie kommt es, dass er Snapes Namen kennt? Weiß er denn, dass du ein Zauberer bist?"

Neville lief rot an. „Ja."

„Du wirst ja wohl nicht einfach zu ihm gesagt haben – he John, hör mal, ich bin übrigens ein Zauberer -, oder?" Hannah lachte und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ein Regal ist zusammengeklappt, während wir am Lesetisch saßen. Ich sah, dass es kippt und hielt es mit _Wingardium Leviosa_ in der Schwebe, damit niemanden verletzt wird."

„Und?"

„John starrte mich an und fiel in Ohnmacht."

Hannah kicherte. „Muss ja auch ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein."

„Ich stritt alles ab, versuchte ihm einzureden, dass er Halluzinationen hat. Aber er stand auf und brachte nach paar Minuten zwei Bücher. Du wirst es nicht glauben: Es war einmal „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" und einmal Lockharts Buch über sein Leben mit den Bangees. Sie standen in einer Rubrik namens „Phantasie" oder so ähnlich."

„Wie sind sie dort hingekommen?"

„Er erzählte, dass ein alter Mann regelmäßig die Bibliothek besuchte und er sich oft mit ihm unterhielt. Er war sehr durcheinander, aber auch sehr belesen. Er hinterließ der Bibliothek einige Bücher. John hat sie genau studiert und ist sicher, dass ihm seine Großmutter früher von Hogwarts erzählte."

Hannah saß mit offenem Mund da. „Unglaublich. Hat er…"

„…magische Kräfte? Nein. Er hielt das alles für Kindermärchen. Nun, da er mich kennt, sieht er die Sache allerdings anders. Natürlich tauchte Snapes Name in der Geschichte von Hogwarts auf."

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Etwas umklammerte seine Brust, sodass er kaum Luft bekam. Mit aller Willensanstrengung zwang er sich, in die Gegenwart zu finden. Der Albtraum hatte ihn wieder im Griff gehabt.

Er blieb mit offenen Augen liegen und ließ die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage noch einmal Revue passieren. Sein Leben war plötzlich voller unerwarteter Wendungen und Möglichkeiten.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er noch einmal so empfinden könnte. Ihr Gesicht tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Wann hatte es begonnen, dass sie sich immer mehr in seinen Gedanken ausbreitete, ihre Stimme und ihr Lächeln ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen vermochten? Warum hatte er dem nicht sofort Einhalt geboten? Würde er es schaffen, diese Empfindungen zu überwinden und wieder Herr seiner Gefühle werden?

Wollte er das?

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Abend versammelten sie sich wieder im Büro der Schulleiterin. Professor Flitwick hatte sich wegen eines unverhofften Termins entschuldigt und an seiner Stelle stand Professor March interessiert mit am Tisch.

„Sind Sie bereit?" Snape sah Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und fragte sich, ob sein Kollege die morgendliche Lektion über Schutzzauber noch abrufen konnte. Es war diesem deutlich anzumerken gewesen, dass der eine oder andere hochprozentige Trank der letzten Nacht nicht nur seine Lippen benetzt hatte.

„Ja." Die Anwesenden warteten gespannt. Harry schlug das Buch auf, räusperte sich und wiederholte die Stelle, an der er beim letzten Mal unterbrochen worden war:

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

**Der Jüngste soll beginnen.**

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

**Das Buch wird seine Erwartungen und sein Wesen erkennen**

**und daraus eine Frage in Worte fassen.**

**Aber er wird nicht vermögen, diese vernehmbar zu rezitieren.**

**Er ermesse eine Antwort ohne Falsch,**

**greife zur Feder und schreibe sie in „Unergründlichkeit".**

**Kein menschliches Auge weiß sie wahrzunehmen,**

**doch das Buch wird sie erkennen und deuten.**

**Danach folge der Mittlere an Jahren.**

„**Erwartungen" wird ihm seine Frage offenbaren.**

**Auch er erwäge seine Antwort sorgfältig, bevor er sie „Unergründlichkeit" anvertraut.**

**Zum Schluss empfange der Älteste seine Frage**

**und folge dem Beispiel der Jüngeren.**

**Und so soll sich der Reigen fortsetzen.**

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

**Erst, wenn „Erwartungen" schweigt,**

**soll jeder der drei Suchenden „Botschaften" aufschlagen,**

**der Älteste zuerst, dann der Mittlere und zum Schluss der Jüngste.**

**Sind sie alle drei bereit, öffnet sich das Tor. **

**Sie können es beschreiten **

**oder sie können die Augen davor verschließen.**

**Es liegt im Ermessen jedes Einzelnen. **

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

„Moment mal, verstehe ich das richtig? Ich soll zuerst eine Frage lesen, die mir dieses Buch hier zeigen wird und dann die Antwort in das andere schreiben, wo die Schrift sofort verblasst?", unterbrach Harry sein Vorlesen ungläubig.

„So sehe ich das auch", meinte Hermione. „Danach liest Romanus, schreibt eine Antwort und zum Schluss Professor Snape."

„Und im Anschluss fangen wir wieder von vorn an, bis irgendwann keine Fragen mehr formuliert werden", warf Snape ein. „Wie lange soll das andauern?"

Er saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen da, der Inbegriff an Konzentration, bevor er langsam weitersprach: „Ein Buch, welches das Wesen des Lesenden erkennt, ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Beschreiben Sie das Schriftbild!"

„Es ist verschnörkelt, eine ziemlich altmodische Schrift, aber gut lesbar."

„Weichen Buchstaben ab, wirken sie symbolhaft?" In Snapes Stimme schwang ein beunruhigter Unterton mit.

Harry überflog die Seite und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein."

„Sind Sie sicher? Es ist von großer Bedeutung."

„Es gibt nur eine verschnörkelte Umrandung."

Snapes Kopf ging ruckartig in die Höhe. „Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Es sind zwei verschiedene Symbole: Haken und Kreise. Erst kommt das eine, dann das andere und zum Schluss wieder das erste."

„Wie viele Haken und Kreise sind es?"

Harry zählte, stutzte und zählte noch einmal. „7 Haken, 13 Kreise und zum Schluss noch einmal 7 Haken."

„Das muss der Altersbann sein", mutmaßte Minerva McGonagall.

Snape nickte und atmete aus. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie angespannt er gewesen war. „Ich hatte Schlimmeres befürchtet. Sobald Sie etwas erkennen, was vom normalen Schriftbild abweicht, hören Sie sofort auf zu lesen und geben Bescheid. Es ist wichtig."

Harry nickte.

„Fahren Sie fort."

Man merkte Harry deutlich an, dass ihm das Buch nicht mehr geheuer war.

Doch er las weiter:

**Aber hütet euch, „Botschaften" unbedacht zu öffnen,**

**es vermag jeden zu zerstören, der unberechtigt darin liest.**

„Danke, das haben wir schon selbst herausgefunden", murmelte Romanus Green.

„Pst", flüsterte Hermione. Lass Harry weitersprechen!"

**Erwäget eure Antworten gut,**

**gebt ihnen die Zeit, die ihnen gebührt.**

**Doch habt Acht und lasst nicht mehr als einen Mond**

**zwischen Frage und Antwort verstreichen,**

**sonst erlischt euer Bündnis**

**und die Bücher offenbaren sich erst wieder**

**den nächsten drei Suchenden.**

**Ignatius, Sinorius und Perivius Amanora**

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

„Na super: Nehmt euch Zeit, aber beeilt euch, sonst findet ihr das Geheimnis nicht", ließ sich Harry vernehmen.

„Diese Passage beschränkt sich auf die Zeitspanne zwischen der gelesenen Frage und der Niederschrift der Antwort. Bisher wurde nicht erwähnt, ob es insgesamt eine zeitliche Einschränkung gibt", bemerkte Snape.

„Was mag mit dem Tor gemeint sein?", grübelte Romanus.

„Zumindest scheint ihr das Experiment jederzeit abbrechen zu können, wenn etwas seltsam oder bedrohlich erscheint", sagte Minerva McGonagall nachdenklich. „Es wäre sicher sinnvoll, etwas über die Unterzeichner herauszufinden."

„Das kann ich übernehmen", meinte Hermione. „Wie sind die Namen noch mal, Harry?"

Harry wiederholte diese.

„Könntest du bitte buchstabieren?"

Harry sagte Buchstabe für Buchstabe an und Hermione notierte.

„Fahren Sie mit dem Lesen fort", forderte Snape Harry auf.

„Das war's. Mehr steht hier nicht." Harry blätterte zur nächsten Seite um und zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist?"

Auf der vorher unlesbaren Seite verbanden sich Buchstaben vor Harrys Augen zu einem kunstvollen Schriftbild.

„Es ist die erste Frage", flüsterte er.

„Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr, wie es scheint", meinte Snape trocken.

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry las stirnrunzelnd.

„Schade, dass er nicht laut vorlesen kann", flüsterte Magnus Spirius.

„Vielleicht würde er das auch gar nicht wollen", entgegnete Krystyna March und lächelte den alten Buchhändler wohlwollend an. Magnus errötete.

Alle Anwesenden verfolgten gespannt, dass Harry kurze Zeit später das zweite Buch ergriff und etwas hineinschrieb.

„Fertig. Jetzt du, Romanus."

„Welcher Art war die Frage?", wollte Snape wissen. „Persönlich?"

Harry nickte und machte Anstalten, es zu erklären, aber kein Laut verließ seine Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid, anscheinend kann man es wirklich nicht aussprechen."

Er nahm eine Feder und versuchte, die Frage aufzuschreiben. Auch das klappte nicht.

„Interessant", meinte Snape. Für ihn war dieser Umstand eine enorme Erleichterung, denn der Gedanke, dass er womöglich nach den Fragen und Antworten ausgequetscht wurde, hatte ihn beschäftigt. Natürlich hätte er von sich aus nichts preisgegeben. Aber besonders Albus konnte in solchen Dingen äußerst penetrant sein. Umso besser, dass diese Dinge anscheinend ein Geheimnis zwischen den Lesenden und den Büchern blieben. Die große Frage war nur, was am Ende auf sie wartete, sofern sie dieses jemals erreichten.

Immerhin hatten sie zwischen jeder Frage und ihrer Antwort genug Zeit, wenn man dem Vorgelesenen Glauben schenkte. Trotzdem war er nicht darauf erpicht, das Experiment mit so vielen Zuschauern durchzuführen, wenn die Fragen eine persönliche Komponente besaßen.

„Es ist nicht notwendig, dass wir die weitere Erforschung in diesem großen Kreis fortsetzen", merkte er an.

Enttäuschtes Gemurmel durchzog Minerva McGonagalls Büro.

„Erstens wissen wir noch nicht, ob das Ganze wirklich so harmlos ist, wie es klingt", meinte Minerva streng. „Und findest du es nicht reichlich unfair, uns jetzt ausschließen zu wollen?"

„Hm."

„Ich möchte dabei sein." Das war Ms. Granger und der Klang ihrer Stimme erzeugte wieder das prickelnde Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, an das er sich in den letzten Tagen schon fast gewöhnt hatte. Er sammelte sich, bevor er sie ansah und entgegnete. „Einverstanden."

„Wir könnten uns regelmäßig hier zusammenfinden und sehen, wie weit ihr kommt", schlug Minerva McGonagall vor. Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Nun soll Romanus endlich lesen", ließ sich Magnus Spirius aufgeregt vernehmen, der auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Krystyna March lächelte belustigt.

Romanus holte tief Luft. Einerseits war er aufgeregt und wollte unbedingt wissen, was es mit der ganzen Sache auf sich hatte, andererseits verspürte er Furcht vor der unbekannten Magie. Er schlug das Buch auf und las. Relativ schnell ergriff er die Feder und schrieb ein paar Worte. Danach strich er sich eine lange blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn es so bleibt, ist es kein Problem."

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape las lange. Eine tiefe Furche erschien auf seiner Stirn. Mindestens genauso lange saß er grübelnd vor _Unergründlichkeit_, bis er schließlich mit einigen energischen Bewegungen dem Buch seine Antwort anvertraute.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	18. Aussprachen

_Heute mal an dieser Stelle ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN für eure netten Reviews zum letzten Kapitel: Marylein, CaroloveSeverus, Boomshaker41, Kathi, Mrs. Skinner, Soytryphena, Mortianna's Morgana, Lynya 77. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! _

_Dieses Kapitel ist für euch._

**Kapitel 18 – Aussprachen**

„Genug für heute", äußerte Severus Snape mit Nachdruck. „Ich möchte das alles in Ruhe überdenken."

„Ich werde in der Magic Library in Edinburgh versuchen, etwas über die alten Magier zu finden" bot Hermione an.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Minerva McGonagall vor. „Severus könnte gemeinsam mit Mr. Spirius, Ms. Granger und Mr. Green versuchen, mehr über diese drei Magier herauszufinden. Die Namen scheinen ja bisher keinem von uns geläufig zu sein."

Magnus stimmte sofort zu. Hermione sah zu Snape, der noch immer die Feder in der Hand hielt und abwechselnd das Buch und die Tischplatte musterte. Müde sah er aus, aber der verbissene Zug um seinen Mund war verschwunden. Sie musste sich eingestehen, nie wirklich den Versuch unternommen zu haben, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Natürlich hatte er selbst mit dazu beigetragen, alte Vorbehalte zu nähren, zu hegen und zu pflegen, sagte eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

In diesem Moment sah er auf. „Das erscheint mir sinnvoll."

„Gut. Ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit, mit Filius, Krystyna, Harry und Albus mehr über diese Art der Magie zusammenzutragen", fuhr Minerva McGonagall fort.

„Ich würde Professor March gern in unsere Gruppe integrieren", ließ sich Severus Snape überraschend vernehmen und es gab einige verblüffte Blicke in seine Richtung. „Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Krystyna March lächelte ihn an. „Das fände ich sehr interessant." Magnus Spirius wirkte höchst erfreut.

„Wunderbar", kommentierte Minerva. „Außerdem wäre sicher hilfreich, wenn Harry, Severus und Mr. Green anhand der ersten Frage schon auf weitere schließen könnten, sofern das überhaupt möglich ist." Sie blickte provokativ zu Snape, dessen Lippen einen schmalen Strich bildeten.

„Minerva! Hör auf, uns herumzukommandieren!"

Hermione musste lächeln und sie blickte zu ihrer ehemaligen alten Lehrerin.

Von Minerva McGonagall erklang ein helles Lachen. Langsam fand sie wieder Gefallen an ihrem schwierigen Kollegen. Albus hatte sie in Kenntnis über den Eid und diverse andere Dinge gesetzt und sie hoffte, dass sich die positiven Entwicklungen auch positiv auf Severus weiteres Verhalten auswirken würden. Von den Schülern und Eltern waren zumindest in den letzten Tagen keine Klagen mehr gekommen. Alle Achtung, Krystyna, dachte sie abschließend, wie hast du es geschafft, dass dich Severus Snape freiwillig um deine Mitarbeit bittet?

sssssssssssssssssss

„Sobald ich Näheres in Edinburgh herausgefunden habe, bespreche ich es mit den anderen in der Buchhandlung und schicke Ihnen eine Eule", sagte Hermione und sah Snape und Professor March an.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin gespannt darauf", bestätigte Krystyna March.

Es schien, als hätte Severus Snape gar nicht zugehört. Er betrachtete grüblerisch Minerva McGonagalls Regale.

„Professor Snape? Ich sende Ihnen eine Eule, sobald ich mehr weiß", wiederholte Hermione lauter.

„Ich habe Sie schon beim ersten Mal verstanden." Gemächlich wendete er sich ihr zu. „Ich komme mit nach Edinburgh. Samstag, 10 Uhr, vor dem Antiquariat?"

Sie nickte, perplex und überrumpelt.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Tag trat Snape nach dem Mittagessen in der Großen Halle neben Harry. „Können Sie ein paar Minuten erübrigen und mich in mein Büro begleiten?"

Harry schaute auf die Uhr. „Kein Problem. Geht es um die Bücher?"

„Nein."

„Worüber wollen Sie dann mit mir sprechen?"

„Nicht hier. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Als sie in Snapes Büro Platz nahmen, war Harrys Neugierde gestiegen. Snape faltete die Hände und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf. Er hatte auffällig lange Finger, stellte Harry fest.

„In den letzten Jahren behielt ich Sie immer im Blick, wie Sie anhand dieser … Angelegenheit neulich … sicherlich ableiten konnten."

Harry wartete ab.

„Es gibt Pläne, Sie und mich anzugreifen."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Aus einer glaubwürdigen Quelle entnehme ich, dass dies schon länger beabsichtigt ist. Seien Sie wachsam", fuhr Snape nachdrücklich fort.

„Was ist das für eine Quelle?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich aus dieser Welt verschwinde, warum sollte ausgerechnet er mich warnen?", meinte Harry mit einem ungläubigen Auflachen.

„Das mag sein. Dennoch alarmierte er mich bereits mehrfach und dabei fiel auch Ihr Name."

„Woher hat Malfoy diese Informationen? Und warum wundert es mich nicht, dass er sogar im Ministerium arbeiten kann, obwohl er so tief in solche Angelegenheiten verwickelt ist?"

„Sie mögen davon halten, was Sie wollen, Tatsache ist, dass er NICHT in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten ist, auch wenn das eine Weile so aussah. Dennoch ist er Teil seiner Familie, agiert aber nach eigenem Ermessen."

Harry ließ diese Informationen einsinken.

„Die Auroren sind informiert. Sie haben natürlich nicht rund um die Uhr Gelegenheit und Personal, alle Aktionen und uns zu überwachen. Es ist bisher eine eher latente Bedrohung, die noch nicht genauer eingegrenzt werden konnte, um Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Damit könnte ich umgehen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Familie", antwortete Harry ernst.

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Warum holen Sie sie nicht nach Hogwarts?"

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione stellte nach dem Aufwachen fest, dass sie sich auf den morgigen Samstag in der Bibliothek freute. Sie hatte gestern bereits einige vielversprechende alte Bücher vorbestellt. Außerdem war sie gespannt, wie mehrere Stunden in der Gesellschaft von Severus Snape verlaufen würden. Während sie bei seinen anfänglichen Besuchen in der Buchhandlung Ablehnung verspürt hatte, länger als notwendig in seiner Gesellschaft sein zu müssen, rief diese Aussicht jetzt ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln in ihr hervor.

Bemerkenswert erschien ihr jedoch, dass Romanus sie schon vor etlicher Zeit auf Snapes veränderte Haltung aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Er besaß zwar feine Antennen für die Stimmungen seines Umfelds, aber damals war eher der Verdacht in ihr aufgekeimt, dass er mit seinen Andeutungen von sich selbst ablenken, sie necken und trösten wollte.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung ging sie in der Mittagspause zu ihm. Er stand auf der Leiter und sortierte eine Lieferung ein.

„Nimm Platz, Hermione, ich bin gleich fertig." Er balancierte einen Stapel kleiner Kisten in einer Hand, während er mit der anderen Platz im Regal schaffte.

„Sag mal, Romanus, was hat dich neulich eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht, dass Snape mich mag?", fragte sie unverblümt.

Der Stapel in Romanus Hand schwankte und unzählige Knöpfe, Angelhaken und anderer Kleinkram ergossen sich auf den Boden. Er fluchte und sprang von der Leiter. Hermione half ihm beim Einsammeln. Schließlich hatten sie die Kisten wieder gefüllt. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch, zog einen Stuhl heran und betrachtete sie einen Moment forschend.

„Es ist die Art, wie er dich ansieht, wie er dir oft ausweicht, wie sich seine Stimme verändert. Ich wundere mich, dass du es nicht selbst bemerkt hast."

„Inzwischen schon."

„Warum fragst du dann? Willst du nicht mit ihm zusammen in der Bibliothek arbeiten? Soll ich einspringen?", bot er an, obwohl es ihn Überwindung kostete. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran, mehrere Stunden in einen sauerstoffarmen Raum mit dem Staub mehrerer Jahrhunderte eingesperrt zu sein, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Nein, das ist es gar nicht." Hermione schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin nur durcheinander."

„Hm."

„Er konnte mich nie leiden, hat mich noch vor wenigen Wochen abfällig angefahren, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie er mich als Kind behandelte."

„Das mit dem Kind kannst du vergessen, du bist jetzt eine erwachsene Frau und hast dich sicherlich sehr verändert. Und vergiss nicht, was Harry uns erzählte. Du bist sehr gut mit Harry befreundet und das hat Snape bestimmt nicht für dich eingenommen. Trotzdem begann er schon anders mit dir umzugehen, bevor der Eid gelöst wurde."

„Das stimmt. Aber warum?"

„Willst du Komplimente hören?" Er grinste.

„Romanus Green, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mit dem Quatsch aufhörst und mir einfach antwortest. Habe ich jemals nach Komplimenten gefischt?", fragte Hermione sauer.

„Nein. Eher im Gegenteil", lächelte er. „Wie auch immer: Ich denke, Snape hat erkannt, dass du eine interessante Frau bist, in gewisser Weise ähnlich eigenbrötlerisch."

„Was?! Eigenbrötlerisch?"

Er hob beide Hände in einer friedvollen Geste. „Du hast mich gefragt. Streitest du das etwa ab? Ihr seid beide wissensbesessene Bücherwürmer, Stubenhocker par excellence…"

„Ich bin kein Stubenhocker", reagierte sie empört. „Du kannst nicht alle an deinem Frischluftbedarf messen!"

Er lachte. „Sicherlich nicht. Du bist trotzdem eine Stubenhockerin. Was machst du in deiner Freizeit, Hermione? Du sitzt in der Bibliothek oder schreibst an deinem Buch. Wie viel Zeit verbringst du pro Woche draußen? Mal abgesehen von den paar Schritten zur Buchhandlung? Hm?"

Sie gab ihm insgeheim Recht, doch nach außen protestierte sie weiter, bis sie schließlich auch lachend einlenkte.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Ich würde seine Aufmerksamkeit als Kompliment sehen, gerade weil er sonst so unzugänglich ist. Ich bin sicher, er würde dir nie zu nahe treten, sofern er nicht dazu ermutigt wird, dazu ist er nicht der Typ", fuhr Romanus nachdenklich fort.

„Darüber mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen darüber, dass ich anfange, ihn interessant zu finden."

„Ich weiß."

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen fragend in die Höhe.

„Du lenkst ziemlich häufig das Gespräch auf ihn", erklärte Romanus mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

„Blödsinn."

„Vielleicht solltest du deiner Umwelt und deinen eigenen Motivationen ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken und nicht nur dem geschriebenen Wort", bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln. Doch es drang nicht bis zu seinen Augen vor.

„Das war gemein."

„Nein, Hermione, ich hatte schon manchmal das Gefühl, dass du mit verbundenen Augen durch die Welt läufst und nicht sehr empfänglich für das bist, was um dich herum vorgeht."

„Das hört sich ja fast an, als wärest du eifersüchtig", stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest.

Romanus nahm einen der gerade gelieferten neuen „Flammenblitze" in die Hand und schwenkte ihn hin und her, bevor er antwortete: „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht genau."

„Du weißt nicht genau? Was ist das denn für eine Antwort? Mir ist so, als hättest DU mir neulich erst eindeutig gesagt, dass du keine Bindungen willst, dich eingeengt fühlst und was weiß ich noch!"

„An dem, was ich neulich sagte, hat sich nichts geändert", gab er zu.

Dass er sich ungern auf irgendetwas festlegen ließ, überraschte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie war inzwischen ebenfalls zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm schwierig geworden wäre. Trotzdem verstimmte sie sein Verhalten.

„Aber du verträgst es nicht, wenn ich beginne, mich für jemanden anders zu interessieren? Du solltest berücksichtigen, dass ich keine Marionette bin, die sich nach Belieben anziehen und wegstoßen lässt."

Er schwieg lange, bevor er endlich sprach. „Du hast völlig Recht. Ich führe mich auf wie ein Idiot. Es tut mir leid, Hermione."

Sie nickte. „Wenigstens bist du ehrlich."

„Verzeihst du mir?" Romanus wirkte zerknirscht.

„Ja. Aber was ist los mit dir in letzter Zeit? So kenne ich dich noch gar nicht."

Er stand auf und begann, die nächste Kiste einzusortieren, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte: „In meinem Leben muss sich generell etwas verändern, das spüre ich schon länger. Tagein, tagaus nur in diesem Laden zu stehen, reicht mir nicht mehr."

„Was schwebt dir denn vor?"

„Du weißt ja, dass ich früher Wandergruppen geführt und Wanderwege erschlossen habe. Als das nicht mehr zum Leben reichte, entschied ich, diesen Laden zu eröffnen."

Sie nickte und wartete.

Er fuhr sich mit einer abrupten Bewegung durchs Haar. Das Band, mit dem er es zusammengehalten hatte, löste sich, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Mir fehlt mein früheres Leben. Andererseits möchte ich unbedingt hier in Hogsmeade wohnen bleiben."

„Kannst du nicht beides irgendwie kombinieren?"

Er seufzte. „Das Problem ist, dass solche Wanderungen meist mehrere Tage dauern. So lange will ich den Laden nicht schließen, sonst verliere ich Kundschaft. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, feste Mitarbeiter einzustellen. Und jemanden zu finden, der auf Zuruf tageweise einspringt, ist nahezu unmöglich."

„Sag das nicht." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Ich werde mich mal umhören."

„Ja? Das wäre toll!" Sein Gesicht heiterte sich auf.

„Ich komme am Montag wieder vorbei. Vielleicht weiß ich bis dahin schon mehr. Mach's gut, Romanus!"

Er folgte ihr bis vor den Laden.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Hermione."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich noch nie lange sauer auf dich sein konnte. Schon gar nicht, wenn du so guckst wie gerade jetzt." Sie piekte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in den Magen und er lachte. „Bis bald!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie kam am Samstagmorgen schon eine Viertelstunde vor der verabredeten Zeit vor dem Antiquariat an. Magnus und sein Kunde schienen noch nicht da zu sein und so beschloss sie, drinnen auf Snape zu warten. Kurz vor 10 Uhr erblickte sie ihn in der Ferne und trat vor die Tür.

Wieder registrierte Hermione, dass er sich freier bewegte als noch wenige Tage zuvor. Welch eine Last musste von ihm genommen sein, dachte sie erneut. Was für Auswirkungen mochte diese neu erlangte Freiheit auf seinen Lebensweg haben? Würde er in Hogwarts bleiben, obwohl er das Unterrichten so verabscheute?

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Horizont, wo sich die Silhouette des Schlosses abzeichnete. Es war ein wunderbar klarer Morgen und sie fühlte sich voller Tatendrang und Energie.

„Ms. Granger?"

Seine tiefe Stimme, die plötzlich dicht neben ihr erklang, ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Snape beobachtete sie abwartend, als würde er schon länger dort stehen. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie hastig.

„Sind Sie soweit?"

„Entschuldigung. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Offensichtlich. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Zug fährt in 20 Minuten."

„Der Zug?", antwortete sie völlig verblüfft. „Ich dachte, wir apparieren."

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass weder Sie noch ich große Anhänger dieser Fortbewegungsform sind und die Fahrt nach Edinburgh nicht allzu lange dauert, erschien mir eine Zugfahrt als wünschenswerte Alternative."

Als er ihre Verblüffung bemerkte, ließ er das leise Lachen hören, das schon beim letzten Mal nicht dazu beigetragen hatte, ihre Verwirrung zu zerstreuen. Dieses Mal war sie es, die seinem Blick auswich.

Er lief mit schnellen Schritten voraus und während sie seine große, hagere Gestalt betrachtete und versuchte, aufzuholen, wurde ihr noch klarer, dass der Mann, der sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet, sie ignoriert und mit ätzenden Kommentaren verletzt hatte, ein Unbekannter geworden war, der eine seltsame Faszination auf sie ausübte. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Male gehemmt und wunderte sich, wohin ihre lange antrainierte Souveränität verschwunden war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Kurz vor dem Bahnhof blieb er stehen und wartete. Der Zug stand schon da und sie ließ sich aufatmend auf einen Sitz im Abteil fallen. Sie hatte Seitenstechen von dem rasanten Marsch.

Wieder erklang sein leises Lachen, dieses Mal mit einem Hauch Ironie. „Sie sind anscheinend keine Bewegung gewöhnt."

Hermione war sprachlos. Von Romanus ließ sie sich solche Sprüche ja noch gefallen. Aber von IHM, der einen Großteil des Tages vor Kesseln und Büchern verbrachte… Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas Passendes zu erwidern. Die sorgsam gewählten Worte entfielen ihr in dem Moment, als sie ihn ansah und sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

sssssssssssssssssss

Snape registrierte ihre plötzliche Verwirrung und wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster. Hatte er sich verraten? Ihm war deutlich bewusst, wie sehr er ihre Nähe suchte. Bereits seit Wochen beobachtete er sie aufmerksam. Dass der blonde Hufflepuff und sie keine so enge Bindung hatten, wie er anfangs vermutete, erleichterte ihn in einem Maße, das er selbst nicht für möglich hielt.

Außerdem kam es ihm so vor, als ob die Anspannung ihrer früheren Zusammentreffen auch bei ihr etwas anderem gewichen war, das er noch nicht genau benennen konnte. Neugier?

Er war noch unsicher, wie er sie besser kennenlernen konnte, ohne sich selbst bloßzustellen. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, dass er mit einer Entwicklung, wie er sie sich momentan wünschte, gar nicht umzugehen vermochte. Er hoffte, dass ihm der heutige Tag in ihrer Gesellschaft mehr Klarheit bringen würde.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	19. Anziehung

**Kapitel 19 – Anziehung**

Hermione stellte sich am Ausgabeschalter an, um die bestellten Bücher in Empfang zu nehmen. Snape suchte mittlerweile einen ruhigen Platz im Lesesaal.

Der Bibliotheksangestellte blinzelte, als er die schweren uralten Wälzer auf die Ausgabetheke wuchtete.

„Erstaunlich, dass sie überhaupt freigegeben sind", brummte er ungläubig.

„Wieso?"

„Alles, was älter als 500 Jahre ist, wird normalerweise unter Verschluss aufbewahrt und darf nur mit Sondergenehmigung eingesehen werden. Aber sie haben keinen entsprechenden Vermerk, also muss ich sie herausgeben."

„Prima."

„Sie dürfen keine Kopien anfertigen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Hermione und deutete auf ihren Schreibblock, den sie für solche Fälle immer dabei hatte.

Sie schleppte den Stapel Richtung Lesesaal.

Als Snape sie nahen sah, halb hinter den Büchern verborgen, konnte er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er stand auf und nahm ihr einen Teil ab.

„Danke."

Während sie arbeiteten, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu ihr hin. Selten hatte er jemanden so konzentriert lesen sehen. Die Welt um sie herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Ob er einen ähnlichen Anblick bot, wenn er sich in ein Buch vertiefte? Mehr als einmal war er in Versuchung, die Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, die dieses halb verbargen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione fiel auf, dass er sie intensiv musterte und sie revanchierte sich, indem sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, während er etwas aufschrieb. Sein Anblick hatte sie früher eingeschüchtert und er vermochte diesen Eindruck immer noch zu erwecken, wenn er wollte. Doch wie er momentan dasaß, einen Ellenbogen aufgestützt, sein Kopf darauf ruhend, ihr das Gesicht im Profil zugewandt, so entdeckte sie eine andere Persönlichkeit, eine private Seite, die vielleicht die meisten nie zu Gesicht bekamen. Vielleicht würde er sie künftig häufiger zeigen, sich wieder mehr ins allgemeine Leben integrieren, sinnierte sie. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Sie hatte sein Gesicht noch nie aus solcher Nähe erforscht. Plötzlich musste sie lächeln. Hagere, asketische Geistliche, Eremiten und Bilder von abgeschiedenen Rückzugsorten kamen ihr in den Sinn. Doch als er sie unvermittelt ansah, glomm es so ungeistlich in seinen Augen, dass sie den Vergleich sofort verwarf.

Schon mehrfach war ihr die hypnotische Wirkung seines Blicks aufgefallen: eine bodenlose Schwärze, ein gefährlicher Abgrund.

„Amüsiert?", fragte er leise und mit einer gewissen Schärfe, aber auch ein kaum merklicher Hauch Unsicherheit schwang mit.

„N-nein." Dachte er etwa, dass sie sich mit ihrem Lächeln über ihn lustig gemacht hatte?

Er starrte sie noch einen Moment forschend an, bis er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

Hermione hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren.

sssssssssssssssssss

Nach etlichen Stunden waren ihnen hauptsächlich biografische Angaben über die drei Zauberer in die Hände gefallen. Es schien sich um zwei befreundete Magier und den Sohn des einen zu handeln, die vor nahezu 800 Jahren im Bereich der Kräuterkunde und Krankenheilung gewirkt hatten. Ihr Wissen war im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verblasst und schließlich fast in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Lassen Sie uns magische Kopien unserer Aufzeichnungen für alle anfertigen und mit ihnen am Montagabend gemeinsam auswerten."

„Ich frage Magnus, ob er am Montag Zeit hat, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Professor March äußerte gestern den Wunsch, das Antiquariat zu sehen. Fragen Sie Mr. Spirius bitte, ob wir uns dort treffen können."

„Oh. Natürlich. Das kommt ihm sicherlich entgegen", meinte Hermione erstaunt. „Und mir natürlich auch."

sssssssssssssssssss

Harry sortierte den Stapel Aufsätze, der vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. Glücklicherweise waren sonst die meisten Prüfungen praktischer Art, sodass ihm der Papierkram oft erspart blieb. Er kaute am Federkiel und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen. Zwei seiner ehemaligen Kollegen hatten gestern Verbindung zu ihm aufgenommen und Snapes Warnung mehr oder weniger wiederholt. Die Lage schien sich zuzuspitzen.

Inzwischen gab es einen konkreten Plan der Auroren, dem observierten Todesserkreis eine Falle zu stellen. Allerdings beinhaltete dieser die Wohnung der Potters, was Harry im ersten Moment aus Sorge um Ginny und die Kinder abgelehnt hatte. Doch nach reiflicher Überlegung stimmte er zu, dass diese im Fuchsbau besser aufgehoben waren. Sie waren noch gestern Abend abgereist. Ihm wurde nahegelegt, das Wochenende in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Er hatte empört Widerspruch eingelegt, um sich an der Aktion zu beteiligen, doch Kingsley selbst bat ihn schließlich nachdrücklich um Zurückhaltung, weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, um ihn umfassend einzuweihen und zu involvieren. Es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht.

Das Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Neville?"

„Hi Harry!" Neville Longbottom grinste.

„Komm rein. Was führt dich denn nach Hogwarts?"

„Professor McGonagall plant, den Posten für _Kräuterkunde_ in einem Jahr neu zu besetzen, wenn Professor Sprout ausscheidet. Ich bin ihre erste Wahl."

„Super, Neville! Dann wären wir Kollegen und es käme mal wieder ein bisschen frischer Wind nach Hogwarts!"

„Hm. Ich weiß noch nicht recht. Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken, ob ich mit Snape unter einem Dach arbeiten kann. Professor McGonagall meinte, dass du übers Wochenende hiergeblieben bist. Da wollte ich die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen, um dich etwas zu fragen."

„Nimm Platz. Ein Glas Elfenwein, Butterbier oder lieber einen Feuerwhisky?"

„Elfenwein ist prima."

Harry schenkte ein. „Schieß los."

„Ich habe einen Freund, einen Muggel, der in einer Bibliothek in London arbeitet. Er erzählte mir, dass eines Tages Snape bei ihm auftauchte, irgendwas von einer Abhandlung faselte und sich nach Bergungsarbeiten erkundigte."

Harry pfiff durch die Zähne. Die Welt war ein Dorf.

„John kam das komisch vor und er bat mich, nachzuhaken, was dahintersteckt."

„Aha. Und du meinst, ich könnte wissen, warum Snape unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen eine Muggelbibliothek aufsucht?" Harry zeigte sein schönstes Pokerface und grinste innerlich.

„Hätte ja sein können."

„Wie kommt es, dass dein Freund Snape kennt?"

Neville wiederholte, was er schon Hannah erklärt hatte.

Harry pfiff erneut. „Ich weiß, warum Snape in dieser Bibliothek war, aber es ist nichts, worüber man beunruhigt sein müsste."

„Mehr werde ich von dir nicht erfahren, oder?"

„Vielleicht später einmal, Neville. Du kannst deinem Freund aber mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht."

sssssssssssssssssss

Langsameren Schrittes als auf dem Hinweg verließen sie den Bahnhof Richtung Hogsmeade. Der Wind war aufgefrischt und Hermione wickelte sich ein Tuch um.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Diese Art der Fragestellung hatte seiner Erfahrung nach immer einen Haken. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Haben Sie beim letzten Mal nach dem Lesen negative Absichten der Magier erwogen?"

„Ja."

„Kann es an Ihren Erwartungen gelegen haben? Es wurde ja gesagt, dass das Buch darauf reagiert, dass es den Lesenden erkennt."

Snape blieb stehen. „Sie glauben also, dass mein Wesen so negativ ist, dass die Frage nur üblen Inhalts sein konnte?"

„Nein, so wollte ich das nicht sagen."

„Wie dann? Was wollten Sie sagen?"

Hermione krümmte sich innerlich bei seinem scharfen und gleichzeitig verletzten Ton.

„Ich meinte nicht Ihr Wesen, sondern Ihre Erwartungen, Erfahrungen, die ganz sicher eine große Rolle bei diesen Büchern spielten."

„Das läuft auf das Gleiche hinaus, Ms. Granger."

„Nein. Das stimmt nicht." Sie blickte ihn fest an. „Und das wissen Sie auch."

Sie fochten einen stummen Kampf aus, bei dem keiner nachgeben wollte. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck wärmer und das Leuchten in seinen Augen intensiver. Für einen Moment erhaschte sie einen unverschleierten Einblick in sein Innerstes.

sssssssssssssssssss

Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Zuneigung noch viel tiefer ging, als sie geahnt hatte, traf sie wie ein Schlag.

„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte sie erschüttert. Eine Seite in ihr wollte auf ihn zugehen, die andere hielt sie festgekettet.

„Wir sollten weitergehen", murmelte er. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich um. Sie hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.

„Sie laufen einfach weiter?"

Er vernahm ihren ungläubigen Unterton und zwang sich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

„Wollen Sie hier übernachten?" Der Sarkasmus half ihm, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Sie atmete tief durch, holte ihn ein und ohne sich noch einmal anzuschauen, erreichten sie den Ortsrand.

„Ich muss hier abbiegen."

Er zögerte. „Ich bringe Sie noch bis zu Ihrem Haus."

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig. Es ist gleich da drüben. Gute Nacht!" Hermione floh fast, sie musste jetzt allein sein.

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie auf eins der bunten Häuser zueilte und darin verschwand.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione fand keinen Schlaf. Es war ein so intensiver, intimer Augenblick gewesen und jeder Zweifel daran, dass sich der reservierte, undurchschaubare Tränkemeister zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, verflogen. Warum wurde ihr das erst jetzt so deutlich bewusst? War ihr Wahrnehmungsvermögen tatsächlich so schlecht ausgeprägt, wie Romanus behauptet hatte? Spielte sich ein Teil ihres Lebens hauptsächlich in der geistigen Welt ab? Hatte sie schon immer so unsicher auf ihre eigenen Eindrücke reagiert? Oder lag es daran, dass Severus Snape seine Emotionen so gut verbarg? Doch dann hätte Romanus diese nicht schon vor Wochen registriert. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

Schließlich stand sie auf und setzte den Wasserkessel auf. Als sie den dampfenden Teepott in den Händen hielt, stahl sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Severus Snape. Severus.

sssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape begab sich gar nicht erst zur Ruhe, sondern durchwanderte rastlos und gequält seinen Wohnraum. Er war nicht auf diesen Moment vorbereitet gewesen und ihre Reaktion ganz anders ausgefallen, als er erwartet hätte. Warum nur hatte er versucht, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, in einer Situation, die er sich so ersehnte? War er so zerrissen, dass er automatisch das von sich stieß, das er am meisten begehrte?

sssssssssssssssssss

„Romanus an Hermione, bitte aufwachen!"

Hermione schaute abwesend auf. Magnus Stimme, der sich mit einem Kunden unterhielt, drang zu ihr durch. Sie warteten auf Severus Snape und Krystyna March, um die Aufzeichnungen aus der Bibliothek auszuwerten.

„Du träumst. Schon die ganze Zeit", neckte Romanus sie.

In diesem Moment ertönte die Ladenglocke und Hermione verspürte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube. Sie hatte diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt und gleichzeitig gefürchtet. Sie hörte, wie Magnus mit freudiger Stimme die beiden Professoren begrüßte und sie dann in den Raum führte, in dem sie saßen.

Sie wagte kaum, ihn anzublicken.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Granger, Mr. Green."

Obwohl Severus Snapes Gesicht gefasst und unbeteiligt wirkte, verriet ihn seine Stimme.

Romanus grüßte zurück und sah Hermione erstaunt von der Seite an, die schweigend auf den Tisch starrte.

„Guten Abend", reagierte sie etwas verzögert.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Magnus goss den Besuchern Tee ein.

„Ich habe die Kopien am Sonntag genauestens studiert, es ist interessant, was sie schon damals erforschten", berichtete er danach aufgeregt. „Sie waren sehr fortschrittlich, man würde fast meinen, fortschrittlicher, als manches heutzutage läuft. Sie haben ganz sicher nicht in negativer Absicht gehandelt."

Krystyna March lachte. „Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht, Mr. Spirius."

Magnus strahlte vor Freude.

„Ich bin ebenfalls zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keine bösartige Magie ist", bestätigte Snape und Romanus nickte zustimmend.

„Sonst hätten sie vermutlich auch nicht extra davor gewarnt, in _Botschaften_ zu lesen, bevor alle Fragen beantwortet sind", meinte Krystyna March. „Sicherlich wurden die Bände aus gutem Grund zusammen verborgen. Ein Muggel-Gotteshaus, für die Ewigkeit errichtet, erschien ihnen garantiert als sicheres Versteck. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass es Jahrhunderte später jemand entdeckte. Vielleicht haben sie sogar eine Anleitung mit eingemauert, die bei den damaligen Restaurierungsarbeiten vernichtet wurde oder als Unsinn abgetan. Wir können es nicht mehr nachvollziehen."

„Irgendwelche Überlieferungen, vielleicht mündlicher Art, muss es aber gegeben haben, sonst hätte Paintshaw nicht diesen Bannspruch in sein Buch aufnehmen können", gab Magnus zu bedenken. „Was meinst du, Hermione?"

„Ähm, ja. Das sehe ich genauso."

Romanus betrachtete sie nun mit einem Anflug von Sorge. Sonst ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, sich eifrig an Diskussionen zu beteiligen. Doch als er zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer schaute und danach wieder zu ihr, wurde ihm einiges klar. Was mochte bei dem gemeinsamen Ausflug in die Bibliothek vorgefallen sein? Neugierig schweifte sein Blick immer wieder zu den beiden. Severus Snape saß grüblerisch am Tisch und Hermione fixierte angestrengt einen imaginären Punkt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

Magnus und Krystyna March hingegen waren angeregt in ein Gespräch über die Kopien und die Magier vertieft und schienen nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt mitzubekommen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Romanus verfolgte das Ganze eine Weile, dann blickte er auf die Uhr und stand schließlich auf.

„Ich muss mich leider verabschieden. Harry kommt gleich, um die neuen _Flammenblitze_ anzusehen."

Magnus sah in die Runde: „Professor March und ich haben uns gerade zum Essen verabredet. Möchte sich jemand anschließen?"

„Danke, aber ich verspüre keinen Hunger." Snape erhob sich und warf seinen Umhang über.

„Hermione?", fragte Magnus.

„Nein, aber danke." Sie vermied es, Snape anzusehen, als sie das Antiquariat verließen.

„Nun gut. Dann wünsche ich allerseits einen schönen Abend. Wir sehen uns übermorgen in Hogwarts", sagte Magnus zum Abschied, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Oh, Harry wartet schon!" Romanus eilte zu seinem Laden. „Kommst du morgen Mittag vorbei, Hermione?", rief er ihr zu.

„Ja, mach ich. Tschüss!" Snapes Präsenz wenige Meter neben ihr war ihr deutlich bewusst.

„Sind Sie in Eile oder gehen Sie noch ein Stück mit mir?", hörte sie ihn leise fragen.

„Gern", flüsterte sie.

sssssssssssssssssss

Sie liefen schweigend Richtung Wald. Die Wolken waren verschwunden und gaben einen sternenklaren Himmel frei.

Unter einem großen Ahornbaum mit ausladenden Ästen blieb Snape stehen.

„Vor zwei Tagen…", fing er an und Hermione spürte, wie ihr Puls schneller zu schlagen begann. Seine Stimme hatte eine noch dunklere Nuance als sonst angenommen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten…" Er stockte und forschte in ihrem Gesicht. Ein Käuzchen erhob sich unmittelbar über ihnen in die Lüfte und ließ einen durchdringenden Ruf ertönen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", wiederholte sie ihre Worte vom letzten Mal, als seine Augen erneut das Unglaubliche offenbarten.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das beantworten." Und dann, vorsichtig herantastend, fühlte sie seine Hand, die langsam über ihre Wange glitt.

Sie hielt die Luft an und schloss die Augen.

„Hermione." Es war nur ein Flüstern.

Als seine Berührung stoppte, trat sie näher und streifte sanft durch sein Haar. Seine Haltung war angespannt, doch als sie die Bewegung einige Male wiederholte, zog er sie vorsichtig an sich. Sie standen ganz still, umgeben vom leisen Rauschen der Blätter.

Hermione konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie atmete den Geruch seines Umhangs, fühlte den sanften Druck seiner Arme. Seine Haarspitzen kitzelten sie im Gesicht.

Langsam löste er sich von ihr, doch er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Hermione registrierte trotz ihres fast tranceähnlichen Zustands, dass Severus Snape in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wirkte. Sie wollte ihm näher sein, spürte aber, dass ihn im Augenblick jeder weitere Schritt zum Rückzug bewegen würde.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich befangen und nestelte an ihrem Tuch.

„Es erscheint mir alles so unwirklich", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

Seine Stimme vibrierte leicht, als er nach einer Weile endlich sprach: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umzugehen vermag. Es ist für mich sehr … ungewohnt."

Sie holte tief Luft, er bestätigte damit, was sie vermutet hatte. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, rechtzeitig Abstand zu suchen, bevor sie sich erneut in eine Sache stürzte, die von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Doch seine nächsten Worte überraschten sie.

„Aber ich möchte es wenigstens… versuchen. Nach all diesen Jahren…" Ein Hauch Bitterkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit und noch etwas anderes. Sehnsucht. Er zögerte, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich möchte Sie … dich … besser kennenlernen."

Zärtlichkeit durchflutete sie und sie fühlte sich plötzlich allem gewachsen, was kommen mochte. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen klangen diese Worte aus seinem Mund ernsthafter und gewichtiger als bei jedem anderen, als hätte er viel Überlegung hineingesteckt, bevor er sie laut formulierte.

Ganz behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lassen wir einfach auf uns zukommen, was sich entwickelt?"

In seinen Augen flammte Leidenschaft und Hoffnung auf, aber noch immer spürte sie die Distanz, die er nach der Umarmung fast greifbar zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Langsam liefen sie zurück Richtung Hogsmeade. Kurz, bevor das Dorf vor ihnen auftauchte, blieb er noch einmal stehen und betrachtete sie, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Sie fühlte die Sehnsucht nach Berührung, die er ausstrahlte, aber er vermied es, ihr näher zu kommen. Auch sie hielt sich zurück, wusste instinktiv, dass Ungeduld in diesem Moment zu viel zerstören, diese vergangene Stunde ein entscheidender Wendepunkt in seinem und auch in ihrem Leben sein konnte.

Hermione sah ihm nach, wie er Richtung Hogwarts ging, bis seine Silhouette am Horizont immer kleiner wurde und schließlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Auch in dieser Nacht fand sie kaum Schlaf. Seine Worte und der Klang seiner Stimme begleiteten sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.

_Die Charaktere entstammen - außer Romanus Green, Magnus Spirius und Krystyna March - der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte sind keine finanziellen Vorteile verbunden._


	20. Zukunft

_Für Krystyna, Magnus und Michael_

**Kapitel 20 – Zukunft**

Minerva McGonagalls Büro war von warmem Abendlicht erfüllt, als Hermione, Magnus und Romanus am darauffolgenden Abend in Hogwarts eintrafen. Hermione brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um seinen Umriss im Halbschatten in einer Ecke des Raumes auszumachen. Sie vermutete, dass er diesen Platz aus taktischen Gründen gewählt hatte.

Hermione versuchte, sich in Gegenwart der anderen nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als sich ihre Blicke zur Begrüßung kurz trafen, ahnte sie, dass sie nicht über das gleiche Maß an Selbstbeherrschung verfügte, um die Ungerührtheit vorzutäuschen, in der Severus Snape der ungeschlagene Meister war. Schon immer hatte man in ihr lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch.

Sie nahm neben Romanus Platz und beobachtete hin und wieder verstohlen ihren früheren Lehrer, der statuengleich gegenüber saß, sie kein einziges Mal ansah und bei näherer Betrachtung leicht abwesend wirkte. Die Zeit floss dahin. Beim gleichmäßigen Gemurmel der Stimmen meldeten sich langsam, aber sicher die Konsequenzen der beiden schlaflosen Nächte. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer.

Romanus stupste sie kurz an, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. Er war schon den ganzen Tag ausgelassen und von Plänen erfüllt. Auf Hermiones Aushang an der Universität hatten sich bereits zwei interessierte Studenten gemeldet, die in seinem Laden aushelfen wollten.

sssssssssssssssssss

Knapp zwei Stunden waren verflossen, als Harry auf die Seiten vor ihm starrte, vor und zurück blätterte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist?", begehrte Snape zu wissen. Der Klang seiner Stimme holte Hermione in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Es gibt keine Fragen mehr."

Im nächsten Moment schraken fast alle zusammen. Fawkes stürzte sich mit einem durchdringenden Ruf auf _Botschaften_ und blieb darauf sitzen.

„Wenn das kein Zeichen ist", murmelte Dumbledore.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Und nun?" Harrys Stimme klang unsicher.

„Jetzt öffnen wir _Botschaften_, wie es der Text beschreibt. Der Älteste zuerst, was ich wäre, dann Mr. Green und zum Schluss Sie." Aber auch Snape wirkte leicht irritiert.

„Seid ihr wirklich sicher?", fragte Minerva McGonagall besorgt.

Severus Snape, Romanus und Harry blickten sich kurz an und nickten dann simultan.

„Es stand geschrieben, dass es im Ermessen jedes Einzelnen liegt, was jetzt geschieht, das heißt, wir haben immer noch einen gewissen Einfluss auf das, was passiert und können es jeden Moment abbrechen", versicherte Snape.

„Gut."

In dem Moment brachte Fawkes das Buch zu Snape.

„Das ist unglaublich", rief Dumbledore und alle verfolgten mit angehaltenem Atem, wie dieser _Botschaften_ aufschlug. Mehrere Hände hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert, gewillt, bei der geringsten Veränderung zu reagieren.

Severus Snape begann zu lesen und wurde aschfahl. Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment zu Hermione und sie erschrak vor der Zerrissenheit, die sich darin spiegelte. Den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, saß er da, bis er schließlich abrupt aufstand.

„Ich brauche Bedenkzeit."

„Willst du uns mitteilen, was du gelesen hast, Severus? Oder ist es nicht möglich?" Minerva McGonagall sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich werde nicht darüber sprechen", antwortete er harsch und verließ den Raum.

„Meine Güte." Minerva McGonagall schüttelte beunruhigt den Kopf. „Ich denke, zwei Stunden reichen ohnehin für heute. Wir warten, bis er wieder auf uns zukommt."

Die anderen packten ihre Sachen zusammen und diskutierten durcheinander. Nur Dumbledore schwieg. Er hatte von seinem Porträt aus mitlesen können und er ahnte, wie schwierig diese Entscheidung für Severus war.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lief mit Romanus und Magnus die Treppen hinunter. Kurz vor der Eingangshalle hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich. „Ms. Granger, könnten Sie einen Moment erübrigen?"

Sie blieb stehen. Auch Magnus und Romanus stoppten.

„Geht ruhig schon los", sagte sie, nur mühsam ihre Ungeduld verbergend. „Ich finde den Weg auch allein." Als sich das Eingangstor hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich Severus Snape zu.

Er war noch immer kreidebleich und sie merkte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte.

„Hermione, ich muss Sie … dich etwas fragen." Seine Stimme klang rau und schien nicht zu ihm zu gehören.

„Ja?" Auch sie hörte sich plötzlich heiser an.

Er schaute um sich und bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke einiger Porträts.

„Ein Spaziergang oder mein Büro?"

„Ein Spaziergang", entgegnete sie einen Moment zu schnell.

Jetzt huschte etwas wie leiser Sarkasmus über sein Gesicht, während er auf das Porträt deutete, das den Eingang zum Kerker schützte. „Unangenehme Erinnerungen?"

„Ich … nein."

„Einen Moment, ich hole meinen Umhang." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er hinter dem Porträt. Die Fackeln in den Kerzenhaltern flackerten und verbreiteten ein sanftes Licht. Kurz darauf kam er zurück.

Sie liefen schweigend durch den Innenhof, über die Wiese, über das Äquadukt Richtung Eulerei und Wald. Hermione atmete den Geruch der Nacht, der Blüten auf der Wiese und fühlte sich um Jahre zurückversetzt.

„Ich habe seit gestern fast unentwegt an … dich … gedacht", gestand sie schließlich.

Ungläubige Überraschung spiegelte sich für einen Moment in seinen Zügen. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

Er entspannte sich sichtlich. Im Mondlicht wirkte sein Gesicht noch bleicher, die Gestalt sehr hager und dennoch erschien er Hermione anziehend.

Mehrere Eulen verließen die Eulerei und schwärmten mit leisen Rufen in die Nacht aus.

„Siehst du wirklich eine Chance mit mir?", fragte er leise.

Ihr fiel erneut die Zerrissenheit auf, die ihn quälte. „Hängt diese Frage mit dem zusammen, was … du gelesen hast?", erkundigte sie sich behutsam.

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich wieder.

Hermione ergriff seine rechte Hand und ließ sie zwischen ihren Händen ruhen, während sie ihn unverwandt ansah.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass es eine Chance für uns gibt. Seit gestern Abend wünsche ich mir nichts anderes so sehr", flüsterte sie und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

So sah sie nicht, wie Entschlossenheit und Liebe in seinem Blick aufleuchteten und die Oberhand über seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Distanz gewannen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie umfasst und sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren, erst vorsichtig tastend, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

sssssssssssssssssss

Als sie erwachte, tanzten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in ihrem Gesicht und brachen sich in den unzähligen winzigen Tropfen des Morgentaus. Der Duft des Waldes hüllte sie ein. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und spürte rauen Stoff. Hastig setzte sie sich auf.

Er lehnte an einem Baumstamm und sah sie an. Die letzten Stunden drangen in ihr Bewusstsein, in denen er schweigend und ungeduldig ihren Körper erforscht hatte, als ob sich sämtliche unterdrückte Emotionen vereint und ungebremst in seinen Berührungen zusammengefunden hätten. Sie war in einem Strudel der Gefühle und Sinnenreize versunken, in dem Zeit und Raum keine Rolle mehr spielten. Noch nie hatte sie sich jemandem so ganz und gar hingegeben. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen Armen. Alles war so neu, so unfassbar, so verletzlich. Der Druck seiner Arme um ihre Schultern verstärkte sich und schließlich schlief sie wieder ein.

Severus Snape betrachtete sie schon seit Stunden und empfand tiefen Frieden. Er wollte diese Augenblicke für immer festhalten. Die Erfüllung der vergangenen Nacht und dieser stille, harmonische Morgen waren die schönsten Erfahrungen seines bisherigen Lebens.

sssssssssssssssssss

„Wo bleibt Severus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall mehrere Stunden später. „Erst bestellt er uns hierher und dann ist er unpünktlich. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich!"

Hermione und Harry blickten zur Tür, wo in diesem Moment der Erwartete eintrat.

„Guten Abend", grüßte Snape heiter. „Nun kann es weitergehen."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Romanus grinste und aus Albus Rahmen erklang ein Glucksen. Minerva McGonagall betrachtete ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille und erinnerte mehr denn je an den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„Auch wenn du mir einen solchen Kommentar nicht zutrauen würdest, Severus: Es steht dir! Es erinnert mich irgendwie an deine Jugendzeit. Auf jeden Fall siehst du jünger aus!"

Filius Flitwick lachte zustimmend.

Hermione betrachtete den Mann, dem sie in den vergangenen Stunden so nahe gekommen war, aufmerksam. Er hatte sein Haar ganz offensichtlich ein paar Zentimeter gekürzt. Es sah gut aus, dachte sie flüchtig, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Seine Züge, seine Stimme und der Geruch seiner Haut hatten sich bereits so tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben, dass ihr solcherlei Äußerlichkeiten nebensächlich erschienen. Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zur letzten Nacht zurück.

Jemand stieß sie in die Seite und holte sie aus ihrem Tagtraum.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", flüsterte Romanus. Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu: „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es liegt auf der Hand."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Seitenblick zu, doch sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Schalk, der in seinen Augen tanzte, sich normalerweise nicht so schnell vertreiben ließ.

„Wenn die Herrschaften ihr Erstaunen überwunden haben, würde ich vorschlagen, dort anzuknüpfen, wo wir gestern aufhörten", erklang es ruhig von Snape, aber Hermione war sein amüsiertes Aufblitzen nicht entgangen.

„Wo DU gestern aufgehört hast", verbesserte Minerva McGonagall mit Nachdruck.

Severus Snape ergriff _Botschaften_ und überflog noch einmal den Text:

„_Severus Snape, du hast einstmals eine tiefgreifende falsche Entscheidung getroffen, bist einem falschen Herren gefolgt und verlorst jemanden, der dir sehr teuer war. Du erhältst eine zweite Chance, den Lauf deines Lebens zu ändern, durch ein magisches Zeittor zu einem Punkt in deiner Vergangenheit zurückzukehren. Du hast einen Tag Zeit, dies zu bedenken. Erwäge es gut. Schreibe unter diesen Text entweder ‚Vergangenheit' oder ‚Zukunft'. Danach wird dich das Buch weiter geleiten."_

Er schrieb ohne Zögern ein Wort und beobachtete, wie die Schrift sofort verschwand. Doch in dem Moment, als er es weitergeben wollte, bildeten sich ein paar weitere Worte, die er perplex las. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln in seine Augenwinkel und er reichte den Band an Romanus Green weiter.

sssssssssssssssssss

Romanus, dem inzwischen sehr mulmig zumute war, öffnete ihn.

_Romanus Green, du weißt nicht, wo dein Weg hinführt. Möchtest du frei sein und dein jetziges Leben fortführen oder einen anderen Weg einschlagen, Anerkennung erlangen und dafür gebunden sein? Du kannst zurückgehen zu einem Punkt in deiner Vergangenheit. Du hast eine zweite Chance..._

Romanus las den Rest des Textes mit gerunzelter Stirn, doch im Gegensatz zu Snape zögerte er nicht lange mit seiner Antwort. Auch ihm zeigte das Buch danach noch einige weitere Zeilen an, die er mit einem verblüfften Ausdruck entzifferte.

sssssssssssssssssss

Zum Schluss las Harry. Er wirkte zunehmend ungläubig und schockiert.

_Harry Potter, dein Leben ist geprägt von Extremen. Du hast viel verloren und du hast viel gewonnen. Du verweilst oft in der Vergangenheit. Möchtest du zurückkehren zu denen, die dir genommen wurden oder dem Lauf deines jetzigen Lebens folgen … _

Nachdem auch er den kompletten Text zu Ende gelesen hatte, saß er viele Minuten reglos da. Unzählige Empfindungen kämpften auf seinem Gesicht. Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er ahnte, welche Verlockungen ihm das Buch anbot.

Doch mit einer schnellen Bewegung, als hätte er Angst vor seiner eigenen Entscheidung, ergriff Harry die Feder und schrieb.

sssssssssssssssssss

Man spürte, dass alle Anwesenden vor Neugier fast platzten.

„Könntet ihr uns nun bitte erhellen, was das Geheimnis des Ganzen ist?", fragte Minerva McGonagall zuerst.

Magnus Spirius hatte sich gespannt vorgebeugt, seine Augen funkelten.

„Das Buch scheint im Zusammenspiel mit den anderen beiden eine Art Zeitumkehrer zu sein", erklärte Snape geistesabwesend.

„Zeitumkehrer? Ein Buch?" Minerva McGonagalls Augenbrauen trafen in der Mitte zusammen.

„Es bot einem eine zweite Chance an, rückwirkend in den Verlauf des Lebens einzugreifen", warf Romanus ein.

Harry nickte. „Die vorherige Fragerei zielte darauf ab, was man sich wünscht und was einen quält. Sie war allerdings so präzise, dass man davon ausgehen kann, dass _Erwartungen_ das Wesen des Lesenden tatsächlich erkennt. Ich fand es teilweise gespenstig. Und obwohl die Magier vor so langer Zeit lebten, war die Botschaft an mich in heutigem Sprachstil formuliert."

„Ich bin sicher, dass die Antworten, die wir in _Unergründlichkeit _schrieben, den Ausschlag für Inhalt und Stil der Botschaften gaben", merkte Snape an.

„Ja, das klingt plausibel", bestätigte Harry nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Da ihr noch hier seid, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr euch dagegen entschieden habt? Oder erfolgt das alles zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt?", meinte Minerva McGongall trocken. „Es hört sich recht mysteriös an."

„Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden, in mein bisheriges Leben einzugreifen", sagte Romanus. Minerva musterte die anderen beiden inquisitorisch. Beide nickten bestätigend.

„Ich denke, ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen. „… auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es sehr verlockend erscheint, Situationen zu ändern, Menschen wiederzusehen, die man liebt." Sein Blick streifte erst Severus und dann Harry. „Aber es ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit, rückwirkend in den Lauf der Zeit einzugreifen, da man nicht nur sein Schicksal, sondern auch das vieler anderer beeinflusst. Was für den einen dann gut ausgehen mag, kann für andere der Untergang sein. Es setzt außerdem voraus, dass man seinem damaligen Selbst permanent auszuweichen vermag. Misslingt es, erlischt die eigene Existenz unmittelbar, im Jetzt und im Damals."

Stille breitete sich aus. Hermione dachte an ihre Erfahrungen mit dem Zeitumkehrer und an Professor McGonagalls eindringliche Warnung damals. Allerdings hatte sie den Vorteil gehabt, dass sie ihn nur innerhalb weniger Stunden einsetzte und somit genau wusste, wann sie an welchem Ort gewesen war. Damit konnte sie ihrem anderen Selbst immer problemlos aus dem Weg gehen. Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte zurückzukehren und diese Bedingung zu erfüllen, schien hingegen fast unmöglich.

War Severus vor die Wahl gestellt worden, nicht den Weg als Todesser einzuschlagen? Sie schaute zu ihm und merkte, dass seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht und er nickte ihr fast konspirativ zu.

„Diese Bücher sind nicht nur verlockend, sondern hochgefährlich, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten." Minerva McGonagall wirkte noch immer sehr angespannt.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie die Entschlüsselung so kompliziert machten und sie schließlich versteckten", ließ sich auch Magnus vernehmen.

„Ich schlage dringlichst vor, die Bücher an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, damit sie niemanden unvorbereitet in Versuchung führen können." Die Schulleiterin erhob sich.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum.

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione lief neben Severus Snape die Treppen hinab. Sie wagte nicht, sich genauer zu erkundigen, was das Buch ihm angeboten hatte. Aber noch etwas anderes interessierte sie: „Worüber hast du vorhin gelächelt?"

„Nachdem ich meine Entscheidung niedergeschrieben hatte, empfahl mir das Buch, die Gesellschaft von Bäumen zu suchen, sie würden mir inneren Frieden geben." Seine Miene war unlesbar. Sie dachte sofort wieder an die Nähe zu ihm unter dem Ahorn und leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. Doch Snapes Erinnerung ging noch weiter zurück, zu den Situationen, wo er nur unter Bäumen Ruhe und Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er sah auch das als Zeichen, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

Magnus und Romanus warteten schon am Fuß der Treppe auf sie, um den Heimweg anzutreten. Sie warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie zurückzuhalten. Obwohl sie im ersten Moment enttäuscht war, konnte sie nachvollziehen, dass er jetzt mit sich allein sein musste.

sssssssssssssssssss

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry beim Frühstück in der großen Halle den _Tagespropheten_ neben seinem Teller. Eine große Schlagzeile prangte darüber: _Anschlag auf Kriegshelden vereitelt_. Er überflog den Artikel und Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er schaute zu Snape und als Minerva McGonagall aufstand, setzte sich dieser neben ihn.

„Sie wollten gestern Nacht in Ihr Haus eindringen. Kingsley selbst ist schon auf dem Weg hierher, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wie geplant, wurden sie bereits von den Auroren erwartet, sofort umzingelt und gestellt" meinte Snape zufrieden. „Nach ersten Berichten war der ganze harte Kern beteiligt. Man wird jedem Einzelnen den Prozess machen."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Es heißt zwar nicht, dass die Gefahren ein für allemal gebannt sind, da vereinzelte Sympathisanten noch auf freiem Fuß sind, aber sie werden momentan als ungefährlich eingestuft. Die Auroren behalten diese im Blick und sobald sich Todesser in irgendeiner Form neu organisieren, greifen sie wieder ein. Die Lage hat sich also erst einmal erheblich entspannt."

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber", sagte Harry glücklich. „Ginny war überhaupt nicht begeistert, mit den Kindern in eine lärmende Schule zu ziehen."

Snape warf sein Haar mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung zurück und ein ironisches Lächeln verzog sein Gesicht. „Das kann ich verstehen."

sssssssssssssssssss

Hermione räumte am gleichen Abend die Büchertische zusammen. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort, Magnus."

„So? Tue ich das?"

„Was hast du damals in _Botschaften_ gelesen, als du zusammengebrochen bist und ins St. Mungos gebracht werden musstest?"

„Das willst du nicht wirklich hören, Hermione", meinte er ernst. „Genieß den schönen Abend."

„Erzähl es mir bitte."

Er seufzte. „Ich habe meinen Sohn gesehen."

Hermione erbleichte. Von einem Sohn hatte sie bisher nichts gewusst.

„Er war Spion, wie dein Severus, aber schon zu der Zeit, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal an die Macht kam. Man enttarnte ihn. Meine Frau ist nie darüber hinweggekommen."

Hermione überhörte die Passage „dein Severus", so nahe ging ihr sein Bekenntnis. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Für seinen Sohn, für Magnus, für Severus, für alle, die so viel durchlitten hatten.

„Das wusste ich nicht, Magnus. Es tut mir so leid."

„Schon gut, Hermione."

Die Ladentür öffnete sich und Krystyna March trat ein. Auf Magnus Gesicht schob ein Sonnenstrahl die dunklen Wolken beiseite. Er verneigte sich kurz, bot ihr den Arm und sie lächelte, bevor sie Hermione einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte Hermione.

„Wir gehen jetzt aus. Schließt du bitte ab?", bat Magnus feierlich.

„Natürlich. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend, Magnus. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor March."

Diese drehte sich noch einmal um. „Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Krystyna, ja?"

Hermione lächelte. „Sehr gern." Sie blieb noch einen Moment versonnen in der Tür stehen und sah ihnen nach.

„Ist es mir erlaubt, den Laden nach den Öffnungszeiten noch zu betreten oder soll ich draußen warten?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme.

Ihr Herz machte einen Salto. „Wenn Sie ernsthaft über den Erwerb eines Buches nachdenken, dann können wir über eine Sonderabsprache…"

Doch bevor sie ausreden konnte, war Severus Snape bei ihr und seine Lippen nahmen ihr die Möglichkeit, weiterzusprechen.

sssssssssssssssssss

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen sie in ihrer Wohnung an. Nachdem er aus den Augenwinkeln die Räumlichkeiten gecheckt hatte, nahm er auf dem Sofa Platz. Ihn hier sitzen zu sehen, war unwirklich und sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder unsicher. Während sie versuchte, eine Flasche Wein zu entkorken, fragte sie: „Was wird mit den Büchern geschehen?"

„Minerva hat für jedes Buch drei Geheimniswahrer benannt, welche die Bücher schon heute an verschiedene Aufbewahrungsorte brachten. Diese Orte wurden auf magisch geschütztem Pergament für die Nachwelt niedergeschrieben. Die Papiere wiederum befinden sich nun in versiegelten Umschlägen in drei verschiedenen Gringotts-Verließen. So erhält niemand so leicht Zugriff auf alle Bände."

„Sie hat wirklich keine Zeit verloren. Aber vielleicht wird ja irgendwann einmal wieder eins der Bücher durch Zufall entdeckt, so wie _Botschaften_..."

„Man hat _Botschaften_ mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, der verhindert, dass es seine destruktiven Kräfte entfaltet. Es wirkt nun wie ein ganz normales Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke." Er lachte und sie konnte bei diesem seltenen, wunderbaren Klang den Blick nicht von ihm wenden.

„Das war deine Idee, oder?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Stimme wieder gehorchte. „Warum haben die alten Magier nicht auch so etwas praktiziert, um es zu schützen?"

„Anscheinend ist die Magie in einigen Dingen in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten doch fortgeschritten", meinte er ironisch.

Sie saß ganz still und schaute aus dem Fenster und er ahnte, welche Frage es war, die sie beschäftigte.

„Ich hatte die Wahl, die Entscheidungen meiner Jugendzeit rückwirkend zu beeinflussen", bemerkte er ruhig.

Sie verharrte reglos, wartete. Seine Augen tauchten in ihre ein und schienen sie zu versengen.

„Aber ich habe mich für die Zukunft entschieden, wie auch immer sich diese gestalten wird."

Er stand auf, hielt den Blickkontakt und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich _Botschaften _bei dieser Haushaltsauflösung entdeckte", flüsterte sie. „Ob sich die Dinge sonst so überraschend entwickelt hätten?"

Er nahm sie behutsam in die Arme. Als er die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte, ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte und sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, war er ganz sicher, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

**Ende**

**^^^^^^^ ooooooooooooo^^^^^^^**

_Die ausgeliehenen Persönlichkeiten entstammen der Feder und Phantasie von J. K. Rowling. Auffällige Ähnlichkeiten meiner eigenen Charaktere mit real existierenden Personen sind gewollt, weil mir die Darstellung auf diese Weise leichter fällt. Ich habe mir dabei nur Menschen herausgesucht, die ich als positiv empfinde:_

_**Krystyna**__ ist eine alte Dame, deren Stärke und Würde ich bewundere. Der Name March ist von dem Monat abgeleitet, in dem sie Geburtstag hat._

_**Magnus**__ war mein Großvater, der zwischen Tausenden von Büchern lebte. Er erschien mir daher als ideales Vorbild für den alten Antiquar. Den Nachnamen Spirius entdeckte ich bei einem Spaziergang auf einer Namenstafel._

_**Romanus **__habe ich in die Handlung aufgenommen, weil er einen reizvollen Kontrast zum dunklen Tränkemeister bildet. Sein Vorname ist ein Gruß nach Rom, der Nachname soll seine Naturverbundenheit untermalen. Sein realer Doppelgänger heißt Michael._

sssssssssssssssssss

_Ganz besonders herzlichen Dank noch einmal an alle Leser(innen), die mir im Laufe der Geschichte regelmäßig oder gelegentlich ihre Gedanken, Anregungen, Lob und Korrekturen mitgeteilt haben und an meinen Beta-Leser Marian, der auch mehrfach eingesprungen ist, als die Technik versagte!_

_Sonnige Grüße,_

_Tiziana_


End file.
